Fangs and Past lovers
by MaFerSk
Summary: Natsume Hyuuga, the heir of the biggest company in the underworld. This demon thought he had it all until he met a girl a century ago. After all these years, he has found her again, or isn't she the girl he fell in love with decades ago? If not, what resemblance has his past love with this brunette standing in front of him?
1. Introduction

Hello! I'm so happy I'm writting again :) If this is the first story you are reading from me, welcome and thank you for reading! If you have already read my last fanfiction called "Tangled Memories" that means we already know each other! So, I missed you! Thank you soso much and I hope you like this new idea I have been working on for a while now. Enjoy!

* * *

 ***Chapter 1***

The footsteps were heard in all the mansion, a quick pace. The crimson-eyed one could only sigh in desperation. It was the third time that that man had entered his office.

"Natsume, can I come in?", he asked from the other side of the door.

"Do I really need to answer?", he rolled his eyes, knowing he would enter anyways.

The man entered the room without even opening the door, just going through it, like if he was some kind of ghost. "What a way to treat your father", he complained.

"I don't even know why we have so many doors if you can do that", Natsume commented.

He sat in front of his son, this time serious. "Natsume, I came to talk about business", he started. "We used to be the biggest company 100 years ago, look at us now, we are almost in the bankrupt!"

Natsume closed his eyes when he said it. He knew it perfectly well, he knew things had changed and he also knew why.

"I'll work harder…", he said in a low voice.

"No, I've already have given you time enough and you couldn't do it. We need the humans and you know it! We need those connections and you have closed all of them in the last century!"

"I don't want to be allied to them…"

His dad sighed with worry plastered on his face. "I'll decide what you'll do from now on. Please take your things out of the office"

Natsume kept silent, looking the figure of this dad leaving the room. "Remember Natsume, we are vampires, we need those humans."

* * *

" _Natsu!"_ , the sound of her sweet voice sounded perfectly familiar for him.

" _Where are you? They can't see you here!"_ , Natsume said worried but smiling unconsciously.

" _I missed you so much, that's all!",_ she grinned stepping outside of his closet, where she was hiding. _"It's not fair! I wanted to scare you!"_

" _You can't scare a vampire",_ he answered with a smirk.

" _I guess I can't",_ she said slightly disappointed but then smiled again. " _But I can make you fall in love for me! I already did",_ she giggled.

" _Who is in love with you?"_ , he asked sarcastically.

" _Hey!",_ she protested while frowning.

 _Natsume laughed a little, "I love you"_

Her frown disappeared, " _I love you too!"_

* * *

"Natsume, wake up!", a voice said, bringing Natsume back to reality. His stupid reality, which he definitely hated.

"Nogi, why did you wake me up!?", he asked mad.

"Nogi, you say? You must be mad", the blond one smirked. "We don't even sleep"

Ruka Nogi was Natsume best friend. He was quite a popular vampire. He had won many science projects and was one of the best scientists in the underworld.

Ruka sighed with a grin. "I've come here because your father wants to meet you and right now", he announced changing the topic.

"Thanks Ruka", Natsume said making his way to his father's office.

Ruka stood in silence, his blue orbs touring the office. He sighed messing his dirty blond hair, realizing the magnitude of the problem. Natsume got fired from his father's company and now he was going to leave to _that_ place.

"Natsume, how can I tell you what I've been hiding from you?"

* * *

"Dad, have you decided already what's going to be my duty now?", Natsume asked entering his office.

"I have, please sit down", his dad offered.

"No need", Natsume said coldly.

"Okay then, since you've closed all the connections with the human world…you are going to go and study in an ordinary human academy", his dad stated.

Natsume fell from his feet, landing painfully in the floor. "WHAT!?"

"I told you to sit down", his dad said in amusement.

"There's no way in hell I'll go there!", Natsume said frowning a lot.

His dad only rolled his eyes. "You can't disobey me. A century ago you used to go there very often. Our company was in its highest, I think you need to go back and clear your mind."

"No way, I'm not going", he said angrier, showing his fangs.

His dad laid back a little. "Natsume, there's not a choice. You are going right now, and quickly. In the human world it's almost 7 am. Your classes start in an hour so you better hurry"

"Dad, please…"

"Say no more, Natsume. I want you at home when your classes finish. If you don't I'll take the Hyuuga out of you." His dad said loud and clear.

"Are you going to disinherit me!?", he asked in disbelief with his eyes wide open.

"You left me with no choice", he said with pain in his face. "Quickly, leave. I want the review at the end of the day."

Natsume only left, walking with fast and loud steps. He was angry, no. Angry was a complement for how he actually felt. His crimson eyes looked redder than usual. If fire manipulation was given to vampires, he would have already burned the house down.

"Ruka, you knew it!?", he asked.

"Ah, Natsume…amm yes", he said surprised by his best friend sudden question. "Here's your uniform. All the enrolling papers are already done, please don't worry"

"I hate you both", he said curtly undressing to use his new uniform.

"Natsume, please understand", Ruka begged.

Natsume sighed, knowing he was being too rude to his poor friend. "I know, it's not your fault", he said taking a pair of black shoes finishing the school look. He was wearing the simple Japanese uniform with the black pants, white shirt and red tie.

"You are ready to go. Some things you'll need, you can't say you are 120 years…You'll say you have 17 years old and came from England."

"Got it, see you", he said stepping outside of the window spreading his vampire wings to leave the underworld.

Ruka run to the window to say the final and most important thing. "Natsume, nobody can know your true identity!"

"Yes, mother!", Natsume joked as he left.

Ruka silently wished good luck.

* * *

The bell rang for the first time, the students ran towards their classes. All the students but one; Natsume Hyuuga, who only stood clueless covering his ears due to the noise. He had a sharp sense of hearing after all.

He shook his head for a moment until the bell stopped ringing. Natsume started moving his feet following the direction the other students were following. He loosed his tie a little bit, he was sweating. The underworld was cooler and darker, he had forgotten about how different the human world was. So hot and bright, he felt he needed a pair of shades.

I know what you must be thinking, shouldn't a vampire die by the sunlight or shine? Well, that's part of the cinema. Those things don't really happen to actual vampires, the entertainment world really does exaggerate.

He lowered his gaze, turning to see a piece of paper his dad had given him before. "Class 2-A", he muttered for himself but a girl happened to hear him.

"Amm…excuse me, are you a new student?", she asked.

Natsume inspected the girl with his eyes. Her greenish eyes sparkled with curiosity as she tucked her dark black hair to the side. She had a nice figure, leaving nothing to the imagination with that miniskirt.

Natsume rolled his eyes. A century before, girls weren't allow to dress like that. "None of your business", he answered coldly.

The girl frown for a minute but then she blushed, "The class you are looking for is the next one after taking the stairs…I'm Sumire, by the way!", she said and entered to an office nearby.

Natsume sighed again, how many times had he sighed only this day? He really didn't want to be there. He wanted to stay away from the humans. Why his father hated him so much?

He took the stairs and just as the girl said, what was her name again? Suri? Well, it doesn't really mattered to him anyways. He entered the room without hesitating. All the class turned their heads to see the man standing on the entrance. The whispers of the already fan girls and the jealous boys didn't delay.

"You must be the new student", a blond man maybe in his late 20's spoke. He smiled sweetly towards Natsume who just shivered by such act. "I'm Narumi, your teacher. Please introduce yourself to your new classmates"

"Natsume Hyuuga", he answered curtly. A few 'kya's!' were heard in the back.

Narumi gulped, "Class representative, please make sure you give Natsume a tour through our school".

"Yes", a brunette one stood up bowing a little.

Natsume eyes opened widely, a silent gasp escaped through his lips as the brunette turned closer to him. Her voice, her skin, her cheeks, her honey eyes…it was her!

"Nozomi!", he shouted, and with a fast movement, he brought her to a hug.

* * *

Thanks for reading the first chapter! I hope you liked it. There are many secrets hidden in this story and a lot of drama. I will really appreciate if you could tell me what you thought about it!

Till the next chapter!


	2. Stubborn vampire

Hey guys! I just want to say I can't believe all the support I received in the first chapter. Every review I received I could only think 'wow, people do like it!' I feel really happy and thankful. I will be updating every Monday!

I'll be under your care through the course of the story! *bow*

 _Answering time! (If you know me, you know I love the answering time)_

 **Nobara2001, an1nobara, an15, citystarfun, frozenbutterfly, lexy1989, chewybillabong:** I will definitely continue the story, thanks for liking it so far!

 **dianights:** Hey you! Haven't heard of you in a while. I hope you finished reading my last story as well haha!

 **The midnight crier:** Thank you very much! I still have a long way to go to improve my writing skills but I really appreciate your comment. Thanks for reading it and reviewing my fanfic!

 **Nikinobara96:** Yes, she's actually the class representative which is quite a different plot since Yuu Tobita is always the class rep haha! Thanks for your review and here's the next chapter.

 **Montsetheotaku:** Thank you! I hope this chapter will reach your expectative!

Enjoy!

* * *

 ***Chapter 2***

 _ ***Flashback***_

" _Your hair is weird", a childish twenty-year-old said taking a few strands of the hair of the crimson eyed devil. He took her hand away with a quick movement._

" _I said to not touch", he frowned._

 _The young lady sighed in defeat. She hated how closed Natsume was. Did he hate the physical contact that much? She was about to give up until an idea popped in her head. "You say you can do it all but can you really?", she asked raising a brow._

 _Natsume quickly turned to look at her. Nozomi crossed her arms as a playful smile grew on her face. "Of course I can do it all", he said proudly._

 _Nozomi stood up from the ground dusting away her long dress. She arranged her long sleeves and then extended her hand to the vampire. He stood up without taking it though._

 _She frowned slightly but quickly smiled again. "Okay then, if you can do it all…you can give me a hug, right?"_

 _Natsume's eyes widened. He wasn't expecting that. What to do? Was he going to accept that she was right? There's no way…he's known as a stubborn vampire for a reason._

" _Such a thing? It's easy", he muttered taking her by the arm and taking her into his embrace. He wanted to end this quickly, he didn't like to be touched at all. However, things didn't go as planned. Once he hugged her, she immediately hugged him back tightly. He was comfortable, even if he didn't admit it later, he felt like never before_ _ **.**_

 _ ***End of Flashback***_

* * *

The emotionless teenager only stood in silence. Her eyes widened a little but then she regain her composure. She returned to his serious self as she softly pulled away from the new raven student, breaking the hug.

"My name is Mikan Yukihira. You must be mistaken me with somebody else", she said calmly.

Natsume turned to look at her eyes, which were the same color as Nozomi's but the teenager standing infront of him had such a cold glare. Natsume described it as lifeless eyes.

Natsume frown slightly, taking another step away from the class representative. He shook his head, trying to get rid of those memories. She wasn't going to hug him back. She's not Nozomi.

"I guess so", he muttered turning his gaze to the floor.

He mentally complained with himself, of course it is not her. She was a human after all, she must have died a long time ago. He laughed to himself silently, "Why am I still hoping?"

Maybe because, having hope was one of the things she taught him.

* * *

Mikan sighed when she finally stepped outside of the classroom. The whole class started asking questions. She rolled her eyes, she wasn't the one to blame. The new student was the one who mistook her by somebody else.

She shivered just by remembering the hug. She was known as the queen of the school, nobody could get more than 1 meter close to her. She was untouchable, and then this brat comes and takes all the work away. She could only hope nobody was going to rebel and try to hug her.

She shook her head regaining her senses. It wasn't time to think about those things. "Let's start with the tour through the academy then", she broke the ice between them and started walking.

Natsume could only follow, he wasn't even listening to be honest. He was clearly distracted by the uncomfortable feeling of wearing a tie. Truth to be told, he wanted to throw those ridiculous clothes, aka the uniform, and be naked for a while. For certain reasons he couldn't achieve that dream.

"Are you even listening?", Mikan asked snapping his fingers in front of his face.

"Eh, yeah, of course…", he sought an excuse. "I-I was..."

"Save it", Mikan raised her hand as a signal to stop. "Anyways, this is the yard. Don't go into it, there's a forest and you could get lost"

Natsume kept walking, he started loosening his tie a little until he took it away completely. The sun felt more and more intense as they walked through the grass. No ceiling to cover him this time.

"Put your tie back on", Mikan said serious.

 _Annoying humans_ , he thought.

"I won't. Can't you see it's damn hot today?", he asked with sarcasm.

Mikan frowned. "Don't you know who you are talking with? In this school you better follow the rules", she said utterly serious and angry.

She took the academic things way too seriously. However, she wasn't always like this. A few years she wasn't quite the role model student; all the contrary actually. However, that story will be told in a few chapters.

"I get it", he said putting his tie back on.

At this point, Natsume didn't care about her resemblance with Nozomi. Actually thanks to their resemblance he felt more and more awkward as the minutes passed. At least he thought he was feeling uncomfortable but to speak the truth, he was feeling very hurt. Right now, he just wanted to stay away from that control freak.

"How long will we be walking?", he asked urging for some shadow. He wasn't feeling well.

Mikan didn't bother to answer. She was planning to ignore him until the tour had finished but she heard a loud sound. Just as the collapse of a body in the grass.

She turned around quickly, finding the new student in the grass. Was he dead!? "Natsume Hyuuga!"

* * *

Well this was something he wasn't expecting at all. It was the first day of school and he was lying in an infirmary cot. His head was still aching. He woke up since he felt a pair of small hands undoing his shirt.

"What are you doing?", he asked, grabbing her wrist tightly.

Mikan could only gulped, immediately turning completely red, from head to toe. After this sight, Natsume smirked a little, "Who would have thought you'll be _this_ type of girl", he teased.

"Stop making things up. Now that you're awake, take your shirt off by yourself. The nurse will be here in any minute so try to rest", she explained.

"You took me here?"

"With the help of the basketball team"

Natsume took a glance to the girl next to him. He knew she was beautiful since she has a resemblance to _her_ , but seeing her from this angle. She was breathtaking.

"I'm okay now", Natsume said trying to stand up.

"I said to rest", Mikan stopped him.

 _She's stronger than it looks_ , he thought.

"Bothersome", he said returning to his previous position.

There was a silence between them, it wasn't awkward but really calm. She turned to look at him, who seemed to be sleeping. Mikan tilted her head a bit, scanning the face she had in front of her.

She realized he had quite small brows, she almost laughed at the thought of it. His messy hair fitted perfectly to his look of heartbreaker. She could distinguish a few strands of his hair that were a dark crimson color, while the others were plain black. She also noticed he had tiny nose and lips. He looked like some kind of superstar.

Without any warning, Natsume opened his eyes abruptly. Mikan gasped slightly but didn't take her eyes away from him. How couldn't she notice before? Crimson. His eyes were crimson. Such a rare color, like if he was some kind of vampire.

Of course, she thought of this as a joke.

"You know", she started speaking, lowering her gaze. "I'm sorry"

Natsume's eyes widened. Has the ice-hearted class representative said sorry? "Why?"

Mikan sighed. "My job is to help people. I ended up hurting you. You even told me you weren't feeling well. I forgot you came from a colder place. England, right?"

Natsume nodded. That wasn't true but Ruka had to make a nationality for him to enroll in the academy. Natsume's eyes found Mikan's again but this time her eyes seemed warmer than a few moments ago. Before anybody could say anything else; the school bell rang, making everybody understand one thing, 'school was over'.

"Let me take you home"

* * *

"It's 3pm already, dammit!", Ioran muttered to himself. He didn't realize there was someone behind the door of his office.

"Don't worry, Ioran-san. We both know Natsume, he'll come back", Ruka assured stepping inside of the office.

Ioran wasn't surprised by the blond one, he was always in the right moment. He sighed softly, "I know but I told him to be punctual", he pouted with his arms crossed.

Ruka laughed internally, sometimes he couldn't distinguish the father from the son.

"Here", Ruka said taking Ioran's attention. He had just dropped a newspaper on his desk. "A human newspaper?" , he asked with a dumbfound expression.

"It is not a simple newspaper. It's like a window to the human world. Unfortunately, we can't see Natsume through it but we can read about the daily whereabouts of the human world" , Ruka explained.

Ioran raised a brow still unable to understand Ruka's point. "In other words, if Natsume makes something stupid such as revealing his identity, the humans would make a fuss out of it and eventually publish such scandal"

"So that means nothing bad has happened yet!", Ioran snapped his fingers finally understanding. "This is great Ruka! Where did you get this?", he asked curious.

"I have my contacts", he winked with a smirk.

* * *

"I can go on my own", He said coldly. As we know, Natsume didn't have a home in the human world. He needed to return to the underworld quickly, if not his father was going to kill him!

"I insist", Mikan muttered, not changing her expression at all.

Natsume only wanted to run away.

"So bothersome", he whispered.

Mikan only stood up, taking Natsume's bag. "Okay then, you can go on your own"

Natsume quickly stood from the bed, "Oi!", he called. He has his key in his backpack. The key to open the gate to the underworld.

Mikan kept walking, ignoring Natsume. He could only curse. He still felt weak and couldn't catch up to her. "Stupid woman"

She stopped. "What did you say?", she turned to face him.

Natsume's face paled. Did she really heard him from such distance? "N-Nothing"

What the hell? He was a freaking vampire. Why was he fearing a simple girl? Was he crazy already?

She rolled her eyes. "Where is your house?"

Natsume finally took his backpack back. "It's this one", he lied while pointing a small yellow house.

"This house?", she asked raising a brow.

"Yes. You better leave now before it gets too late", he said hoping she would just leave him alone.

"I can't leave", she muttered.

"Why?", Natsume asked desperate. _Just leave me alone_!, he thought.

"Because this yellow house, it's my house."

* * *

 **(Author's Note)**

 _Natsume got caught! Natsume got caught! Poor Natsume, he thought he had the perfect lie but he failed terribly! Well, let's hope things will go smoothly for this stubborn vampire._

' _Till the next chapter!_


	3. Family Tree

Monday update!

 _Answering time! (Special place in my kokoro for my lovely reviewers)_

 **an1nobara:** Thank you very much for loving my story! I'm so flattered.

 **Loveisfun:** I'm so glad that you found it funny as well!

 **frozenbutterfly:** Aww thank you for the love you feel towards my story. Makes me the happiest girl in this world.

 **lexy1989:** Natsume wasn't lucky! I actually wanted to make that plot twist since Natsume always gets everything right. I'll get to who she is very soon! Thanks for reading.

 **chewybillabong** : I know! Poor Natsume hahha I'm so mean! Mikan will surely have some thing to say. I hope you like this chapter as well.

 **The midnight crier:** Hahahah let's hope for him not to mess up again!

 **Sakura Shiragiku:** I update every Monday! Thank you for supporting my story!

 _(P.S: I don't write a disclaimer since it's obvious I don't own G.A so I'll just write it once and for all.)_

Enjoy!

* * *

 ***Chapter 3***

"I'm home", Mikan said loudly when she entered her house.

"Welcome home!", greeted a voice from the kitchen. A few seconds later, the owner of the voice appeared in front of the two who had just arrived. She had short brunette hair and a mature face; her daughter was a copy of her mother but younger. Mikan smiled when she saw her mother wearing the apron she gave her as a Christmas present last year.

Mikan smiled dropped and turned to look at the raven haired standing still. "Say hello, Hyuuga"

"Good evening", he answered still a little bit spaced out about what happened a few minutes ago.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _"Your house!?", he asked almost pale. He has been caught and it the worst way possible._

 _"I didn't know you lived here as well", she said sarcastically raising a brow. "Is there anything else you want to tell me?"_

 _Natsume rolled his eyes. He knew there was no way out. "I don't have a place to return, at least not here…"_

 _Mikan's eyes widened. That sounded so familiar to her. She once muttered those exact same words in her past. A past she didn't want to remember but certainly was going to chase her forever._

 _"I'll let you stay for the night"_

 _*End of flashback*_

* * *

"Oh, Mikan! Did you bring a boy home?", her mother asked surprised. She had a playful smirk on her face.

"More than a boy, I brought a lost cat", she answered taking his shoes off. Natsume also took his shoes off, imitating the brunette.

Mikan rolled her eyes, "Mom, Hyuuga is a new classmate. He's from England and for unknown reasons he can't return home. Can he stay for the night in the guest room? I know it's a lot to ask but I'm the class representative, it's the least I can do", she explained the situation.

Natsume looked at them with a dumfound expression. He had never seen such a formal speech between mother and daughter. It's all the way around when it comes to his clumsy father and him.

"Of course! I'm glad you've brought a friend home. It's has been a while since you did that", she said then turned her gaze to the boy next to her daughter. "I'm Yuka. Please feel like home. I'll make dinner in a second!"

Mikan glared back at Natsume who only stood awkwardly in the middle of the entrance. "Come with me, I'll show you your room"

Natsume followed her. They took the stairs and immediately found three doors. Mikan opened the second one. "Here we are"

The room was small but enough for a single person. A bed, a stand table, a lamp…everything require to a normal person. There was only one problem, he wasn't a normal person, he was a vampire for hell's sake!

He didn't have time for this, he needed to return to the underworld quickly!

"Food's ready!"

* * *

"I'll kill him", Ioran shouted pounding his desk once, twice, thrice...

"If you keep doing that, you'll break the desk and you know it", the blond voice of the reason stated the obvious.

"It's getting too late. He needs to drink his glass of blood of the day", he said slighlty worried.

Ruka raised a brow. "Ioran-san, you know better than anyone, as vampires we don't need to drink blood to live"

He simply smiled weakly. "I know Ruka but Natsume is a special case"

Ruka laughed slighlty. "For us, human blood is like wine for them. A expensive drink that only has effect whenever we're hurt"

"Human blood is more powerful than what you would ever imagine", he said seriously.

Ruka found his way to the exit. "If Natsume isn't illed, he'll be alright without blood"

Ioran didn't answer.

 _You don't know a thing...,_ he thought.

* * *

"So, Natsume-kun how is England?", Yuka asked taking a bite of her dinner.

"It's very cold and there's not much sun", he explained kind of referring to his homeland. The underworld was definitely different than the human one. First, every day was a red full moon and second, vampires aren't as annoying as humans.

What was he doing again? Oh yes, eating dinner with 2 strangers instead of returning home to give his report of the day. He was dying inside, his father would be so mad at him. From the other hand, he had forgotten how delicious human food was.

"How did you meet Mikan?", she asked again.

"Mom, aren't you asking way too many questions?", Mikan interrupted.

"Then you answer", she giggled.

"Well, he came and confused me with somebody else", Mikan rolled her eyes remembering that first impression.

Yuka laughed slightly. "That's a good introduction!"

Natsume only stood quietly finishing his food. When they all finished, Yuka stood up and took the dishes. "Mikan, would you mind cleaning the dishes?"

"Sure", she answered making her way to the kitchen.

Natsume stood up from the table and slowly started taking the stairs to the room given to him. He thought he had succeeded but a voice stopped him. "Natsume-kun, come I'll show you something interesting"

He sighed walking downstairs. He sat next to Yuka who had a big album in her hands. "Don't you want to see Mikan as a baby?", she said excited.

 _Of course not_ , he thought.

She opened the album reveling a small honey eyed baby. He tilted his face to get a better angle at the photo. She was a chubby baby with the same rosy cheeks she still has.

Natsume gaze turned to the next photo. It was black and white, seemed to be very old. "This was when I was a baby!", Yuka said with melancholy.

He got closer to the picture, even as a baby, she still looked like her mother. "Who are these people?", he asked referring to the 2 women in the picture. The younger one was carrying Yuka and the older one was simply smiling.

"Oh, this is my mother and my grandmother", she explained. "Actually, my grandmother chose my name", she remembered.

"Was she named Yuka as well?"

Yuka laughed, "Oh no, she simply liked the name. She was a simple minded person after all" She smiled a little remembering a few things her grandmother used to say.

"She had a beautiful name, Nozomi"

* * *

 **(Author's Note)**

 _I'm really thankful for every reader but I really need to know what you guys think! I don't know if you're liking it or not._

 _Question time!_

 _What do you think Natsume will do now that he knows this information?_


	4. Secrets

I just finished reading G.A for the third time. I can't get over it, it's simply the BEST manga ever. I think I fall in love with Natsume even more. My heart always skipped a bit when he said, "For the woman I love"…Come one they are 12 years old in that moment! Anyway, who cares, I don't HAHA! I loved the entire manga!

 _Answering time!_

 **an1nobara:** I know it can be a little bit shocking haha! Yes, Nozomi is Mikan's great-grandmother.

 **lexy1989:** Yes! That's Nozomi to Mikan. She's not immortal but she does have a past she doesn't want to remember. I'll explain that in a few chapters, thanks for expecting the Monday's updates!

 **montsetheotaku:** Aww thank you so much. Your comment made my day! I LOVE plot twists hahah! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story and believe me, more plot twists are about to come.

 **nikinobara96:** I'm sure Natsume didn't expect that outcome either! Thank you for reading!

* * *

 ***Chapter 4***

A blue-eyed vampire walked back and forth. He ran his fingers through his blond hair. He thought he had things under control but it was almost 9pm and Natsume was nowhere to be found. Not only his dad was definitely going to kill him but also he will be disinherit by him.

Ruka sighed, "Natsume when will you learn?"

"Speaking ill of your best friend?", a husky voice was heard. Ruka took a glance to Natsume who was making his appearance from the window. He sighed again, this time in relief.

"Thanks to hell you are here!", he said with a smile. He will not accept it but it was his mother side speaking. "Where were you!?", he asked seriously regaining his senses. It wasn't time for jokes.

"I'll tell the story later. Ruka I need to talk to you about something. It is serious" , Natsume said with a frown on his face. Ruka didn't notice it before. His friend was pale and was sweating a lot. What had happened to him?

He wanted to be told right away but he said the following. "You better tell your father your back. Come to tell me what happened when you finish, alright?", he said with a smile watching his friend nod and then left.

"You can come out already", Ruka whispered.

He heard a door opening. "I'm glad he didn't see me", a female voice said.

"Me too. I still don't know what he'll do if he knew about your existence" , he said taking a step closer towards the female.

The female sighed annoyed. "You know, sooner or later he'll find out about me"

Ruka lowered his gaze. "I know. I just don't know how to face him", he confessed.

She only stood quiet until he spoke again. "He will be back in a moment, go hide again"

"So boring…", she complained rolling her eyes.

He smiled faintly and placed two fingers on her chin, bringing her closer, drawing her to a kiss.

* * *

After Natsume had explain the situation he was forgiven and asked to return to his room. However, he couldn't disappear from Yukihira's house. It would cause a lot of trouble if she finds out he left through a portal to the underworld.

"I'll be coming every night to explain the situation. Nevertheless, I will be staying at her house since you know how delicate the situation is", he explained.

Ioran was surprised by his son's statement. He was being formal and seemed to be really serious about it. He did accept his son's conditions and asked him to return to the human world.

"Before leaving", Ioran spoke stopping Natsume from leaving through the door. "I already have prepared your blood of the day. Take it right away"

Natsume walked towards his father's desk where a cup laid. He glanced at the liquid inside it, the same color as his eyes. He took it immediately swallowing the whole content, then wiping away the excess that was dripping through his fangs. "Good night", he said finally leaving the room.

Ioran sighed. Every day since the day his son was born, he has been drinking blood. He can't stop drinking it, only Ioran knows what would happen if Natsume didn't drink human blood anymore. He is a special case.

Once he was left alone he muttered, "Living with a human girl, huh?", He could only hope that this girl would never find out about Natsume's truth.

Because if she does, what happened to Ioran could happen to his son as well.

About Ioran's past, will discuss that later...

* * *

"Ruka", Natsume called, closing the door of the room.

"Finished the talk with your father?", he asked sitting on the bed, he gave a quick glance towards the closet, making sure she had hidden already.

"Look, what I'm about to say is dead serious" , his friend started, drawing all his attention back to him.

Ruka flinched when he met his crimson eyes. They were darker than usual. "I'm listening"

"Due to an accident, I'm living with a girl in the human world", Ruka's eyes widened but Natsume kept talking. "She had a resemblance with Nozomi, quite a huge one actually. It turned out that Nozomi is her great-grandmother."

Ruka nodded understanding the situation. He was a well-known scientist after all, he knew alot about the humans and their descendents .

"I want to break a vampire taboo", he continued.

Ruka gulped, knowing where this conversation was going. Natsume opened his mouth once more, "Ruka, I need your help"

* * *

"Hyuuga, wake up", Mikan knocked the door with a frown on her face. She was going to leave him if he didn't hurry up.

The door was opened slowly showing a tired raven haired one. "It's so early", he complained realizing it was only 6pm. Classes start at 8.

"I'm the class representative. I need to be early everyday", she said as a matter-of-fact.

"Then go by yourself. What would your fan boys think if I arrive with you to school?", Natsume said with a smirk.

Mikan's eyes widened. It was certainly true. What would she do if rumors about her being with this idiot start? No, she can't allow it.

"Fine, you better not get late", she said shutting the main door.

"Scrambled eggs are okay?", another voice was heard from the kitchen.

He only nodded taking a sit on a chair of the table.

He didn't feel comfortable with this family but knowing these are Nozomi's roots make him feel closer to her. Not only that, being with Yuka made him feel a little nostalgic. He didn't see Nozomi when she was Yuka's age.

"How was your grandmother?", Natsume asked.

Yuka turned to look at him slightly surprised. "Why asking such a thing out of the sudden?"

He sought for an answer, "Since I saw the picture yesterday I was wondering"

Yuka smiled towards him. "Well, she was the best. She was always so cheerful and full of life. That's what I thought but sometimes she would just stare to the nowhere with a sad expression on her face"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm talking too much", she apologized realizing she was in her own little world.

"No, please continue", he said politely.

He wanted to know everything about what happened after him and eventually find out why he left him...

Yuka smiled. "She married my grandfather when she was twenty-six. Mom would always say it wasn't a happy marriage. It was like if she was forced to marry him. But after the years passed, I guess they simply fell in love with each other and the fights stopped"

Natsume felt a pain in his heart. "One thing I'll never forget is when my grandfather died. I was twenty years old. She didn't want to move from bed or even eat. The last day I saw her, she was sleeping soundly. And between her lips, a few apologizes went through. Next day she died."

Yuka shook his head. Why was she telling a stranger all of this? It was so weird, like if she could tell him anything. Like if they have met before.

"I'm sorry I ended up with such a sad story!", she laughed slightly turning his gaze to Natsume.

"Breakfast was delicious", he thanked. "I'll be late if I don't leave now", he stated taking his shoes and leaving through the door.

Yuka stood quiet for a few minutes until she reached out for her cellphone, dealing a number she hadn't called in a few months. When the other line answered she took a big breath, "Mom, I would like to talk to you about something"

* * *

 ** _*Flashback*_**

" _Ne, Natsu. When I turn 80 years old, would you still look the way you do right now?", Nozomi asked brushing her long straight brunette hair._

 _"Even if I turn 100 I'll still look like this", Natsume assured from his desk where he was writting some papers for the company._

 _"Will you still think I'm pretty even when I'm an 80 year old grandma?", Nozomi asked with a serious look on her face._

 _Natsume stopped writting and looked for her hazel eyes. "I won't", he said as serious as her._

 _She frowned crossing her hands. "Mean vampire"_

 _He rolled his eyes. "Even if you were an 80 year old grandma I would still love you", he said in defeat._

 _She smiled brightly, "I will love you as well when you're an 80 year old vampire"_

 _He raised a brow, "Then you better keep that promise"_

 ** _*End of Flashback*_**

He closed the door taking slow steps towards his school. While a single tear rolled through his cheek silently.

 _You can't keep a promise, Nozomi..._

* * *

" _Ruka, I need your help",_ His words kept spinning around his head. What his friend was asking was way too much. He knew thanks to his experience that it wasn't impossible, but what if his father found out of this? He will not only kick Natsume out of the company but also would do the same to him.

He shivered by the thought. He's not like Natsume at all, he can't leave the underworld. Not now that he needs to protect _her._

And speaking of which, she was sleeping soundlessly in his bed. He could only sigh when he looked at her. How could he tell Natsume about it?

He looked at his clock again, knowing he still had time before she wakes up. After all, she's not a complete vampire.

He stood up and closed the door silently, locking it. Nobody could see _her_ after all. He laughed slightly only thinking about what would happen to him if the other vampires knew about her existence. However, he couldn't do anything anymore. He wouldn't change a thing anyway.

He arrived to Natsume's ex-office; aka, his new office now. He stood in front of his library and took many books with him. He blew the front page to get rid of the dust accumulated through the years.

He was relieved when he found the book he needed. He dusted off a little bit more with his hand, until the front page was clean enough to the topic to be read.

"Vampire Taboo: Reincarnation."

* * *

 **(Author's Note)**

 _I know, I know. You might be asking yourselves "Who the hell is that woman Ruka talks about?", Well, my dear readers…her identity will be revealed in a few chapters. You can guess who it is in meanwhile hahah! For the time being, she's Ruka secret._

 _Thanks for reading!_

 **Important: I _need to know, guys do you want me to update chapter every month or every week? I want to keep updating every week but it depends in your support and comments! I want to know if you like it so I can continue or stop writting._**

 _Thank you so much and I love you!_


	5. Mathematical genius

_Answering time!_

 **an1nobara:** You'll definitely get to understand everything when all the secrets are revealed.

 **lexy1989:** Thank you so much! You can't imagine how your support makes me feel.

 **nikinobara96:** That's a pretty good guess but I'll keep you with the doubt for a little bit longer. Thanks for reading!

 **Guest:** Thank you and I will be updating every Monday!

 **Peachballs143:** Those are amazing guesses, but I can't tell who she is yet! Thanks for reading.

 **Kanata shinonome** : Maybe is she, maybe she is not. I'll leave you with the doubt for now!

 **CuteVyper:** Thanks for answering my pm and now I'll answer yours! Thank goodness you haven't fall in love yet because I have and I became a complete idiot! Thankfully I'm back to myself HAHA. I'll try to match your expectative and believe me, Natsume will find the right path.

* * *

 ***Chapter 5***

The bell rang as the whole classroom ran to find their sits. They had minutes until the teacher arrived. And just like that Narumi-sensei entered the room greeting his classmates but only receiving an answer from Mikan.

He smiled towards her and started taking assistance.

"Tobita Yuu"

" _Present"_

"Kokoroyomi"

" _Unfortunately here"_

"Kitsuneme"

" _Sleepy but here"_

"Natsume"

"…"

Mikan quickly turned her face to see Hyuuga's desk. That idiot didn't even come in the end!

"So he's not here", Narumi said writing something in the assistance note book. "Mikan please take this to the principal office"

Mikan was about to take the note book but he pulled it away. "Before you leave…", Narumi whispered.

She only rolled her eyes, she knew Narumi wasn't going to simply leave Hyuuga alone. He spoke once again, "What do you think about Hyuuga?"

She sighed, "He's a new student, that's all"

Narumi pouted, "You are so cold, Mikan-chan." He laughed then turned serious. "No, really. I need you to help that guy. Maybe you could pay him a visit, help him with the classes. I can get his address for you and-"

"No need for that", she interrupted him. "I know where he lives"

Narumi raised a brow, "Then I'll leave that to you"

* * *

Mikan walked with a fast pace towards the principal's office. She wasn't happy about Narumi's new task for her. She knew it was her duty but he made her feel angry, it does have sense…right?

"Good morning, uncle Kazumi", she greeted making her way into the office.

A light blond haired turned his gaze towards the teenager standing in front of him. Stopping what he was writing he smiled towards her. "Good morning, Mikan"

She sat down in one of the big chairs next to his desk. "Are you busy?", she asked him.

He stood from his desk and sat next to her. "Not for you", he smiled. "Something's bothering you?", he asked worried.

His uncle was one of the closest to her. She would come in the breaks or simply whenever she wasn't busy with any school activity.

She looked at her uncle. "There's this guy…"

Kazumi's eyes widen. "Wait", she interrupted her. "I'll call your dad if you want to have this conversation"

"Is not that kind of boy!", Mikan stopped him.

He sighed in relief. "He's a rule breaker and I should have just let him do whatever he wants but I couldn't leave him alone and now he's a pain in the ass- I mean, neck…pain in the neck", she tried to make that less awkward since it was his uncle who she was talking with.

Her uncle simply started at her. "You know, Mikan", he said gaining her attention. "Maybe you feel recognized by this boy"

Mikan looked at him in awe. It could be true, she was a rule breaker once. "You might be right"

"Why don't you go visit your bestfriend?", his uncle suggested.

Mikan smiled weakly. "I will"

* * *

Natsume yawned opening his eyes from the sleep he had. He saw the clock next to his bed, already 4 pm. So he really did ditch school…well, he didn't need to go to school, right? He's dad wasn't going to know anyway. Also, he already graduated a few decades ago from the underworld school as the first in his class

Vampires on the underworld obtain their energy from the red full moon; that being said, there's no need for them to sleep or even feel tired at all. Nevertheless, in the human world is all the way around, they would sleep for days if they could.

He still felt the need of sleeping but he wasn't able to keep sleeping since he could hear the loud screams of a brunette downstairs.

"Hyuuga where the hell are you?", she shouted when she closed the door of her house.

"Language", her mother said meeting her daughter in the front door. "Natsume is sleeping upstairs, he wasn't feeling well", Yuka explained.

"Feeling unwell? I'm the one that feels bad because of that idiot! He's just a troublemaker", Mikan complained.

Her mother rolled her eyes. "Sweetie, aren't you overreacting?"

Her daughter looked at her with a frown on her face. "I'm not overreacting mom. Narumi-sensei even told me I had to take care of him", she sighed irritated. "I'm sure that guy can't even get an A in a test"

"Wanna bet?", a voice joined the conversation between the mother and daughter.

Mikan looked at him. "So here's the school ditcher", she muttered.

"You said I couldn't get an A in an exam, are you sure?", he asked with an arched brow.

"Of course. Someone like you who doesn't even go to school nor care about learning at all. You don't have a chance", she said like a matter of fact.

"If you are so confident, why don't we make a bet?", he asked with an almighty tone.

Yuka could only stare in amusement.

"You like losing don't you?", she raised her voice.

Natsume took a step closer. "If I get an A in the next exam", he stood silent for a moment trying to think about something she'll get mad with. He smirked when he got the best idea.

"You'll become my pet"

* * *

"Good morning Yukihira-sama!", the boys greeted with large smiles towards the hazel eyed teenager. She simply show them a little smile in exchange. Due to this action, the fan boys almost fell from their feet.

Usually, Mikan would simply ignore everything and everyone. However, today she seemed in high spirits. She wanted to prove that idiot (aka Natsume) that she wasn't somebody to fool around with! Your pet? Never in your wildest dreams.

The exam was about to start when the said vampire arrived to the classroom. Narumi greeted him happily and offered him a sit immediately, next to Mikan by the way. She decided to tease him a little bit.

"Good luck in the exam", she smirked. "You'll need it"

Natsume chuckled slightly. "We'll see 'bout that"

And so like that the exam started. Natsume flipped the pages very quickly. Did I mention that vampires can read a whole 500 pages book in an hour? Well, Natsume wasn't the exception. In 2 minutes he had already read the whole exam, memorizing it.

Mikan peeked discreetly feeling slightly intimidating. Was this guy trying to make her fail by flipping the pages so quickly? She looked at him, why does he looks so concentrated? She shook her head focusing back into her exam paper.

*Ring*

"Pens down!", Narumi exclaimed passing desk by desk taking the exams. "You can go now"

All the students ran away from the classroom as some looked happy and others seemed like they were going to be punished by the grade they got. All the students but two.

"Narumi-sensei!", Mikan called out. "Can you tell me the grade I got?", she asked with a puppy face.

"Disgusting", Natsume commented.

Mikan gave him a glare that could throw knifes to him. "And also I need Hyuuga's grade"

Narumi gave a confused look but then he understood the situation. Smiling brightly he started checking the exams. "Mikan you got 98 points" , she smiled and looked at Natsume with a 'try to beat that' look.

Natsume rolled his eyes in response. "Natsume you've got…", Narumi started making the math and turned to look at the pair. "100 points"

"HA! YOU LOST!", Mikan cheered throwing confetti, she was having her own little party until she heard a 'click' on her mind. "WAIT WHAT!?", she demanded.

Narumi looked at her in amusement. "Mikan, didn't you know? Natsume is a mathematical genius"

* * *

Natsume gave a big bite to the amazing 21st century food he was eating. "How did you say this was called again?"

"Hamburger", Mikan said as a matter of fact.

How have things turned this way for her? This was so not unfair at all. She still couldn't believe the smirk she received from him once his grade was announced. Mathematical genius my ass!

"I have to go now", she said standing up from the fast food place. She had had enough and she knew the only one who could help her was her best friend.

Natsume raised a brow. "I haven't given you permission"

She glared back at him with hate. "I'm going to see someone important to me"

Natsume stood up, "Then let's go"

Mikan walked slowly to a well-known direction. She wasn't going to argue anymore with Hyuuga, more like she didn't have the strength. She smiled weakly when she remembered the first time she met with her best friend and how she saved her from her darkness.

* * *

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _Rain pounded the pavement hardly. The streets were empty, only one girl kept running through the dark night. Mikan turned her head to see where she was. She wasn't able to recognize her surroundings. Blame it on the dark night._

" _Please open up!", she knocked the first house she saw. She could only pray for someone to give her shelter._

 _The door opened and a girl appeared. She had a bored expression painted on her face and amethyst eyes. She was surprised by the beauty of this girl standing in front of her. Her pale skin matched perfectly with her eyes which looked just like real gems. The girl changed her expression and quickly reached out her hand pulling Mikan into the house._

" _Name", she muttered with a cold tone. Just as expected from that face._

" _Mikan Yukihira", she answered still a little bit shocked._

 _The girl took a towel and gave it to Mikan. She stood in silent while Mikan used the towel to dry herself. "Thank you", she said with a smile._

" _Go home", the girl demanded._

 _Mikan shook his head. She can't come back home. "Please, I don't have a place to return"_

 _The girl arched a brow. "My name is Hotaru Imai"_

 _ ***End of Flashback***_

* * *

"We're here", she muttered when they reached their destination.

Natsume opened his eyes in awe when he realized where he was standing and what he was seeing. He found himself in a cemetery and in front of him a headstone with a name written.

"Hotaru Imai"

* * *

 **(Author's Note)**

Guyss! Can't believe we already are in the chapter 5! I'm so happy you guys seemed to be liking it. Please guys whenever you read my story ask yourselves, _what would I do to see the one I love again?_ That's how Natsume feels all the time.

Thank you so much!


	6. House of memories

**_If there's anything someone's confused about don't doubt to ask me!_**

 _Answering time!_

 **Guest:** Oh no, I didn't mean to confuse you! I'll explain it, Hotaru was Mikan's bestfriend, and Natsume doesn't know her. I wrote the note for my readers to understand a little bit about Natsume's feelings. Yeah, he's still in love with Nozomi. Please don't misunderstand, I just tried to say that Natsume would do anything to be with his beloved once again.

 **lexy1989:** I know it's so sad! And it does have a connection with Mikan's past. Don't hate me please! Mikan's past will be revealed soon.

 **nikinobara96:** Thanks for liking the story so far! You might or might not have that right but you can be sure more surprises are about to come!

 **Sakura Shiragiku** : Thank you so much! Here's the Monday's update!

* * *

 ***Chapter 5***

Natsume stood silent meanwhile Mikan prayed in front of her best friend tombstone. He didn't know Mikan had somebody important to her dead. He could relate to that feeling but it wasn't completely the same.

Mikan suddenly stood up, dusting away her school uniform. "Let's go", she said as soft as a whisper. Natsume didn't argue and followed her.

"Her name was Hotaru", Mikan started. She didn't understand why she was telling him this but you can blame it on the moment. "I wasn't always the class rep you see now. I didn't bother to go to school before. I would hand with the wrong people and mess with dangerous people…"

Natsume kept his serious façade even though he was really surprised by what she was saying. Who would have thought this 'perfect girl' had such a past.

He kept walking behind her, he couldn't see her face but he could guess she could be crying. "She was the one who saved me but I only brought her misfortune"

Mikan stopped walking. "I want to be alone"

He only nodded and started walking to the opposite direction. Once she realized he had left she walked towards the only place that made her feel closer to Hotaru. That's why she became a class representative from the beginning, because Hotaru used to be the class rep before.

* * *

"Welcome home!", greeted the 30 year old short haired brunette. "Where's Mikan?", she asked when she didn't see her daughter.

"School activities", he lied.

Yuka looked at him with a disappointed face. "I wanted to tell you two something", she sighed but then smiled again. "Will you go and bring her back?"

Natsume looked at the clock, almost 6pm. He was already late for his daily report so a few hours won't kill his father.

He arrived to the school main gate as he walked towards that person crying; unable to stop his feet. He could hear perfectly where the sound came front.

 _Second floor, third door…30 meters away._

He opened the door abruptly, surprising the girl who was sitting in the corner of the empty classroom. His heart felt heavy when he saw such a familiar face crying desperately. He knew she wasn't the woman he loved but she looked so a like it was almost like a curse.

She raised her head meeting the eyes of the boy who had just entered. She covered her face with her hands. "I said I wanted to be alone", she muttered.

"Yukihira…", he called her.

"Go away!", she shouted. "I don't want anybody to see me like this"

Natsume shook his head, taking steps towards the brunette, "I won't go"

Mikan locked her hazel eyes to his crimson ones. Eyes like fire but cold as ice. She could only think, how was that even possible? She turned her gaze away.

She shook her head. "You are the first person that has seen me cry in this past year", she took a large breath. "Last person who saw me crying was my best friend…I wish I could turned back time since I'm the one to blame. I think the person who I was will always chase me", her voice cracked.

She got up from where they were sitting and extended her hand for him to reach. He stood up without taking her hand.

Old habits never die, I guess…( _Just in case you didn't remember, in chapter 2, Nozomi once did this and he didn't take her hand either)_

She rolled her eyes. "I think who you were doesn't matter anymore", he said.

She wiped her tears and smiled towards him. "Thank you"

Natsume's eyes widened that was the first smile she gave to him.

* * *

"I'm home", Mikan said loudly enough for her mother to hear. A few seconds later her mother went downstairs to meet the ones who had just arrived.

"I'm glad you finished your work already", her mother smiled. "How was the exam?"

Mikan's eyebrow twitched for a second. Before she could reply Natsume patted her head. "This is my new dog, Pesu"

 _(Pesu is a common name for dogs in Japan…If you read my last fanfict you'll be saying 'oh no again!' haha but I couldn't resist it)_

Yuka laughed loudly surprising both of them. "You guys really are funny"

Mikan took his hand away from her head meanwhile she looked at him with an 'I-hate-you' look.

"I'm going now!", Mikan exclaimed about to take the stairs until Yuka stopped her.

"Pack up your stuff we're going to visit my mother tomorrow"

* * *

"Pesu, take my bags", Natsume ordered meanwhile he was laying on the sofa with a manga resting on top of his head.

Mikan took the bags wanting to throw them away to a river nearby. Yuka took the final bag to the car and then it was time to go. The three of them entered the car and the journey started.

Mikan's grandmother lived on the country side so they knew they had a long way to go. Natsume was given the chance to stay at home but he wouldn't miss the chance to meet Nozomi's daughter and maybe finding more about what happened to her.

"Too bad dad couldn't come", Mikan broke the silence between the three in the car.

Yuka pouted, "I know darling, he's always working"

Natsume couldn't help but to hear, now that he thinks about it, he hasn't met Yukihira's dad.

Probably thirty minutes later they arrived to an old Japanese style house. Natsume froze for a moment realizing one thing, this was Nozomi's house.

"Mom!", Yuka cheered hugging the 60-year old woman.

"Hi grandma", Mikan greeted with a smile then turned to look at Natsume who seemed lost in somewhere in this world. "This is Hyuuga", she said pointing at him.

"Hello, nice to meet you", he greeted politely.

There was something weird about Natsume that didn't go unnoticed for Mikan. He only kept looking everywhere with a serious expression on her face.

"Mom this place never changes", Yuka said with a nostalgic look.

"Of course not! It's the house my mother grew up in, where I grew up in and where my daughter grew up in. It's my pride and joy"

Mikan's grandma turned to look at Natsume. "I wasn't expecting another visitor", she said. "Mikan, would you mind sharing your room with him?"

* * *

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING!", Mikan shouted trying to control her emotions. "OF COURSE I MIND SHARING A BED WITH THAT IDIOT!", she wasn't being able to control herself though.

"Shut up you're making me deaf" , the vampire complained. "You are a two-faced woman. Emotionless at school but a lousy idiot when nobody's around"

Mikan took a big breath. How did she turned out being the idiot? "You'll sleep in the floor"

Natsume arched a brow, "Huh? Have you forgotten who's the pet here?"

"AGH! At least leave me alone I want to change to something fresher"

Natsume looked at her from head to toe. "Isn't that shirt 'fresh' enough? I could see your polka dot bra from a mile"

Mikan had had enough, her head was about to explode from how much she hated this guy. "GO TO HELL!", she shouted closing the door of their room leaving him behind.

" _Well I really need to go there or dad will kill me",_ he thought.

* * *

Natsume needed a place to open the gate between the human world and the underworld, but where? He knew Nozomi had an older brother which room is where Mikan and him will be taking, but where is Nozomi's room?

He kept walking until he reached a door. It was locked which felt slightly weird. He turned his face to see if there was anybody there. Realizing he was alone, he went through the door just as his father always does.

He entered the room. Who would have thought such an annoying ability was going to be so useful? He needed to thank his father later.

He froze for a moment realizing this used to be Nozomi's room. Now it was filled with boxes and inside those boxes a lot of clothes. He took out a red long dress, he gave a melancholy look. Vampires possess excellent memories, he could remember perfectly the first time he met Nozomi and that she was wearing this exact dress.

He sighed leaving the dress behind and laying his eyes on a book. It seemed to be really old and had a beautiful writing on the cover.

" _Nozomi's diary"_

* * *

 **(Author's Note)**

Seems like Natsume is about to get a lot of answers…I wonder what will happen now!

Review if you are liking the story please! Reading your comments keep me going.


	7. Separated by portals

_Answering time!_

 **Guest:** Thank you so much for your lovely comments! I'm so glad you're enjoying my story!

 **lexy1989:** You'll get that answer in this chapter!

 **Sakura Shiragiku** : Yees, I updated already! Thanks for waiting for my story!

Enjoy!

* * *

 ***Chapter 5***

Her diary. Well, this was like a gift from hell to this vampire. He was about to open her diary but he felt a pair of small eyes watching him intensely.

Natsume turned his gaze to the floor where he found a small rabbit who wouldn't take his eyes of him.

"My father sent you to spy me?", he asked raising a brow. "That's a really an interesting form the one you've taken, Ruka"

The small rabbit only rolled his eyes. "Don't start. I came to talk about serious matters"

Natsume looked at him, this time serious. "I'm all ears"

Ruka placed his paw on a piece of paper. "This is from your father", he grabbed the paper and opened it reading the content out loud.

 _Natsume you idiot son,_

 _You don't respect your father at all, do you?_

 _You better come with a good explanation._

 _You know you're body is weak, if you don't drink blood you know what'll happen._

 _Seriously, grow up already!_

 _Love, Dad._

Natsume ripped the note in small pieces. He really didn't understand his father at all. It's not his fault that he couldn't give his daily report, is because he has been busy.

He took a big breath. "Okay, I'll go to the underworld right now"

Ruka felt relieved. "Very well. I still have something to tell you, we'll meet there". He explained snapping his fingers and disappearing.

Natsume took Nozomi's diary making his way to the door. Once he went through the door just as how he entered, he knocked the door where Mikan and he were going to spend the night. He still didn't understand how Yuka agreed on this. A century ago a woman couldn't sleep with a man unless it was his husband!

Mikan opened the door. She fixed her hair in a tall ponytail and was wearing a white simple dress that fitted perfectly to her figure. Natsume couldn't help but to stare.

"What?", she asked annoyed.

He shook his head. "Don't come in to the room in an hour. I want to sleep"

Mikan rolled her eyes in response as she walked downstairs. Natsume entered the room realizing it was already messy. This girl had thrown a lot of clothes to the floor.

 _Rude and messy, the worst categories for a woman._ He thought, realizing once again that Nozomi wasn't at all like that girl. They are no similarities at all!

He locked the door and took the key to the underworld. Checking the clock for the last time he entered the portal, knowing he had one hour.

* * *

"Welcome back", His father greeted sarcastically. "Did you get my note?"

"I did", Natsume growled. "Anyway, things are going okay for the moment. Nobody suspects anything about my identity", he said his report.

He wasn't going to say what actually happened and that he was going to stay for the weekend in his past love's house.

"I'm glad things are going smoothly" ,Ioran snapped his fingers as another vampire entered the room. Natsume distinguished the vampire as one of his father's butlers. He placed a cup on the desk and excused himself quickly.

"After you take this you can go back", Ioran said referring to the crimson liquid.

Natsume drank it in a second then left the room. "I'll see you tomorrow"

He walked through the endless halls searching for Ruka's bedroom, before he returns to the human world he wants to know if his best friend found some information. He opened the door without knocking and what he saw was an image he never in his 120 years of life would have thought to ever see.

* * *

Ruka made his way towards his room. He had a few minutes until Natsume comes back so he needed to do this quickly. If she wakes up and Ruka isn't there we'll have problems. He arrived just in time since the moment he locked the door she opened her eyes. She got up from bed as fast as she woke up. She jumped on him when she saw him. She began to undress him quickly tearing his clothes; she was going crazy.

"Relax, I'm here," he said showing her his neck. "Come on, take what you need"

She didn't think twice to stab her fangs into his silky pale skin. He didn't argue nor felt any kind of pain. After a few minutes her fangs disappeared as she regain her consciousness.

"Ruka", she called him recognizing him.

"Feeling better right?", he smiled towards her. "You jumped to me this time"

She gave him a nonchalant look. "So what?"

"What the hell is happening here?", A husky voice was heard. Ruka and the girl with the amethyst eyes turned to look at him. He examined the girl with his eyes for a couple of seconds, she had short black hair and a really pale skin. She knew this girl from somewhere...but where?

He gasped when she remembered her face. "Megumi!", he pointed utterly surprised.

She simply stood up, "I'll leave both of you alone" She began walking towards the exit but before leaving she spoke once more. "My name is not Megumi. I'm Hotaru"

Ruka stood silent as she disappeared from their views. "Natsume, I can explain…"

* * *

Mikan knocked the door twice. Since she didn't hear any answer, she decided to use the force. She had forgotten her cellphone and like every girl in the twenty-first-century, she couldn't live without technology.

"Hyuuga, I'm opening the door", she warned then with a kick she threw the door open.

She gasped when she saw the room empty but then tilted her head to see what was laying in front of her. A key was on the floor and it emitted a bright light. She had never seen such a thing but for an unknown reason seemed to be so attracted towards that light.

"What is that?"

* * *

The half vampire female locked the door of Ruka's office. She knew she couldn't be seen and Ruka had once told him that if she was ever in a hurry, she had to hide in Ruka's office.

It wasn't Natsume's office anymore but she could still smell traces of his odor. "Disgusting", she complained.

She didn't like the vampires smell at all, only Ruka was acceptable for her. She shook her head. She was mad after all...that idiot of Ruka's best friend, how could he confused her with _that_ woman. She rolled her eyes as she decided to stop thinking about it.

She toured the office for a minute finding a key locked to the floor. A bright light emerged from the key. It seemed so warm she felt so curious about it.

"A portal?", she asked herself recalling one time Ruka talked about a key that was a portal between both worlds.

She connected the points remembering that Hyuuga was living in the human world for the meantime. There must be another key where he is standing. She was curious about how the human world could be.

She extended his hand getting closer and closer to the portal.

Maybe she could check the human world out…

* * *

 **(Author's Note)**

 _Mikan and Hotaru are closer than what they could imagine!_

 _I wonder what will happen next._

 _Do you think they'll see each other again?_

 _For real, your reviews keep me going. I need to know who's reading my story! Pretty please_! _I'll update when I get at least 5 reviews!_


	8. Soul collector

_Answering time!_

 **Guest:** I'm from Latin America. I'm so glad my story is exciting for you!

 **lexy1989:** Where I live it was Monday at 5pm haha! Really different schedules. Thank you so much for looking forward my updates!

 **Sakura Shiragiku** : Sure, sure!

 **an1nobara:** Aww thanks for loving my story, that made my day! I'll try my best to finish this story.

 **Guest2:** I hope you like this chapter as well.

Enjoy!

* * *

 ***Chapter 8***

"Natsume, I can explain…", Ruka started with an apologetic look.

Natsume wasn't going to let him explain, he had his own theories. "That's Megumi isn't it?"

Ruka only took a big breath. "She's not related at all to Megumi" Natsume's eyes widened, she looked exactly the same. Ruka kept talking, "It's a different case than yours. You knew I always loved Megumi but she always loved…someone else", he paused for a moment making up his sentences in his mind. "I don't understand it either. Sometimes I would think that someone saw how much I suffered and let me have this identical girl"

Natsume only rolled his eyes, he meant some kind of God who had mercy on him? "I entered the room because I didn't feel any other presence but yours. That girl…"

"Has no soul", Ruka finished his sentence. "She was about to die when I found her"

"You made her a vampire?", Natsume asked unable to hide his shocked expression. Never in his years of life had he heard of such a thing as humans turning into vampires.

"Listen Natsume, this is a taboo between scientists", he started looking at his best friend crimson eyes. "If a human is half dead, as a vampire, you could make the human a half vampire if he or she drinks your blood. However, you don't create a real vampire…you create an empty shell unable to stop the desire for blood. The human will not remember who he or she was and will only keep living if he or she takes the blood of the vampire who created him or her"

Natsume blinked trying to process all the information. "And one thing more, she or he has to have the will to keep living. If not, is worthless"

"You created a half vampire?", he asked and received a nod from the blond one. "I'm sorry Natsume, nobody can know about this", he said almost begged for him to keep silent.

"That was all you wanted to tell me?", he asked standing up from his sit. Ruka stood up as well. "There's still something else"

Natsume nodded. "I'll come back later since I have lost track of time and I have a bad feeling about a certain idiot back in the human world"

Ruka only gave him a small smile. "No more secrets", Natsume said before leaving through door.

"Not anymore!", Ruka answered him as the raven haired closed the door behind him.

* * *

Hotaru extended her hand, still very curious towards the light beaming in front of her.

"What are you doing?" Natsume asked closing the door behind him, his voiced reflected angriness.

Hotaru gave him the same boring look she always wears. "Can't you see?", she asked sarcastically even though she was surprised by him.

"Stay away from the portal", he warned taking steps closer to the portal. She only gave a few steps back. "Don't come near this ever again", he said about to enter through the portal until a hand stopped him, pulling him back.

It was Hotaru's hand, "Do you hate Ruka because of me?"

"I don't", he answered curtly. He looked at her for the last time, "If you ever harm Ruka, I'll personally kill you", he finally said before disappearing through the portal.

Hotaru could only sighed.

* * *

Mikan started walking forward the portal, the light was so captivating. She was so focused on the light that she didn't realize when she just simply found herself on the floor of the room with Natsume over her.

"Hyuuga!", she shouted loud enough to make Natsume's ears hurt.

Natsume rubbed her ears for a moment then realized about the situation. "Did you just appeared from that light?"

He shook his head. "What are you talking about?"

"I saw you! You just appeared from the nowhere", she exclaimed after all she saw it.

Natsume rolled his eyes, "What crazy things are you talking about?", he managed to sound careless but inside him he was looking for a way out of this problem.

"Mikan", he called her startling her. After all, it was the first time he said her name. "Forget", she heard him say, for a strange reason she couldn't move. He gently pressed his index finger on her forehead and closed his eyes. He could see her memories, he still couldn't believe this girl broke the door. Then stopped pressing his finger against her forehead when he reached to the part he wanted for her to forget.

Mikan slowly fainted. However, Natsume stopped her from falling to the floor painfully. He laid her on the bed, he knew he had one minute for her to wake up. So he decided to hide Nozomi's diary on his backpack.

Fortunately for him, he managed to hide it in time. Mikan slowly opened her eyes utterly confused. She then sighed in relief, "I'm glad it was a dream. For a moment I thought I broke the door"

"You did", the voice next to him retorted making her shout in surprise. She didn't expect that!

"Hyuuga!", She stood from the bed in a fast movement. "I remember now I came to get my phone and you didn't answer so I broke the door and after that…am after that?", she tried to recall.

"You fainted thanks to the force you used for breaking the door", he explained. "Of course I didn't answer, didn't I tell you I wanted to sleep?", he stated in arrogance.

Mikan stood speechless. Everything had sense, "T-Thank you", she managed to say but Natsume only rolled his eyes annoyed.

Before anyone could say anything else Yuka's voice was heard from downstairs. "Dinner's ready!"

* * *

Natsume decided to skip the dinner, since Mikan was busy eating opened the gate to the underworld once and quickly went to visit Ruka. He said he had something to tell him.

"Have you find something about Nozomi?", he asked in a rush.

"First of all, you have to understand that this is a serious matter, do you even have an idea of what you're getting yourself into?", he asked without expecting an answer since he kept speaking. "Messing with her peace…are you sure about this?"

Natsume took a big breath. What can he do? He still loves her. He's selfish, he wants to see her again, even if she didn't want to see him, he wouldn't care. He needed the answers to the questions that have been bugging him for decades.

"Ruka, I only want to see her again…I need answers", he said deeply hurt.

Ruka smiled weakly. "You can't bring her back to life, but I know someone who can at least let you communicate with her"

Natsume looked at Ruka, his eyes seemed filled with excitement.

"Youichi Hijiri, the soul collector"

* * *

 **(Author's Note)**

 _Are you liking the fanfict? Please let me know by reviewing!_

 _'Till the next chapter._


	9. Message for my first love

I'm sorry about last week update, I know it was short so I want to make it up to my beautiful reviewers! Believe in me when I say I write for you.

 _Answering time!_

 **lexy1989:** Thank you so much! You are the sweetest human being. Your reviews make me so happy; and yes, Natsume has a lot of hidden powers! He's Natsume after all *winks*

 **An1nobara:** I will finish the story. I won't disappoint you, I promise! Kisses to you.

Enjoy!

* * *

 _ ***Flashback***_

" _Youichi Hijiri, the soul collector", the blond vampire explained. From the way his best friend was looking at him, Natsume could tell he was utterly serious._

" _Youichi Hijiri?", Natsume repeated expecting to get more information about this said name. He knew about soul collectors, the distribution was simple; the soul collectors lived above in the sky and the vampires on the underworld. As for a superior existence commonly known as god or however you call him, neither Natsume knows for sure about if that's true or fiction. He doesn't care about it anyway._

 _The job of the soul collectors is pretty obvious. Just as their name explains, all they have to do is collect souls, obviously. So, how could a soul collector help Natsume? That was his concern._

" _Soul collectors would never let me have contact with her soul", Natsume said as a matter of fact. After all, vampires don't really get along with those creatures, since they always brag about them living in the skies and blah, blah, blah._

" _For sure they will never allow you", Ruka answered obvious. "But-", he spoke before Natsume could respond sarcastically. "Youichi Hijiri is a different kind of soul collector…you'll understand when you meet him…", the blond one said handing him a small paper with an address written on it._

 _ ***End of flashback***_

* * *

Natsume turned to look at the paper he was holding tightly in his hand. It was already wrinkled but still readable. He found himself walking through the dark; thankfully for him, he was a vampire and could see perfectly even if there was any light. The place seemed deserted, who could live in such conditions? Only rocks above.

He stopped walking when he felt a cold breeze coming from a cave near him. Since he was already there he decided to take a look. Of course, Natsume Hyuuga didn't fear anything. "Who's there?" , someone asked inside the cave. Natsume kept his cool even though he wasn't expecting someone to be inside it.

He felt no presence so it only meant one thing. "Are you Youichi Hijiri?", he asked taking a step backwards since he heard a few footsteps getting closer to him.

He could distinguish a silhouette coming out of the cave. The crimson eyed one didn't think the soul eater would look this…how do I put it, good looking? Of course, the stubborn vampire won't say he was attractive at all since he thinks he's the hottest creature in the whole world, no, universe.

However, since I'm the author and I'm a girl I can explain how breathtaking this man was. Physically he seemed to be 17 years old even though he could have much more years but didn't seem to be older since he possessed a baby face. He had short grey hair; tufts of his hair didn't cover under his eyes but kept covering his forehead. He had a calm look with a pair of eyes that resembled much to his hair, creating a perfect combination of colors. His skin seemed like silk, flawless.

"And you are?", he asked not trusting the man in front of his grayish eyes.

"Natsume Hyuuga", he introduced himself. The soul collector only raised a brow, "The famous Natsume Hyuuga, huh?", he asked in disbelief. "What an honor"

Natsume rolled his eyes knowing he was being sarcastic. "I came here for business, of course"

Youichi sat down in one of the many rocks in the scenery. He crossed his arms and then waved one as a signal for him to keep talking; and so he did. "I want to communicate with someone who died 20 years ago. I heard you can do that"

Youichi laughed loudly meanwhile Natsume only looked at him with a blank expression, thinking, _"What a weird man"_

Suddenly he stopped laughing, and turned into a serious expression. Natsume now knew for sure he was a lunatic. He was about to take his leave when the said lunatic spoke once more, "What's for me?"

"Name whatever you want and I'll give it to you", he said confident.

He smirked towards that confidence. "Tomorrow, I'll come to find you to tell you what I want"

* * *

Natsume closed the portal and took his clothes away. He was glad he managed to arrive to the room before his pet, aka Mikan. He sighed in relief meanwhile changing to his, how do they call them again? Pajamas, yeah that.

Natsume is used to sleep only on boxers but seems Yukihira will surely make a fuss out of that little matter, like she always does; he had to ask Ruka for this weird clothes.

Now wearing his blue pj's he laid down on the bed, he was planning on sleeping on the sofa downstairs anyway but since it was still early he decided to sleep for a while in the comfortable bed, he was really tired after all, a few minutes won't hurt.

Or so he thought…

* * *

"Too bad Natsume-kun wasn't feeling well", pouted Yuka.

"Uh-huh", muttered Mikan meanwhile eating her food happily. She was actually happy since she's restless whenever he's close to her. She didn't know why this boy got in his nerves so badly.

" _I think who you wer_ _e doesn't matter anymore"_

Mikan stopped eating when she remembered his words; a strange feeling went through her as she shook his head.

"Darling are you alright?", asked her concerned mother. "Your face is red"

Mikan's eyes widened, she's blushing? Blushing for that pervert? That's impossible. There's no such a thing as affect towards him. Not, definitely not.

She stood from the table. "Thanks for the food", she then went upstairs leaving her mother and grandmother utterly confused.

"Teenagers…", said Yuka and her mother only nodded.

* * *

"Hyuuga you're sleeping in the couch-", said Mikan when she entered the room but she stopped talking when she found him sleeping soundlessly in the bed. He seemed so tired.

Mikan only sighed, "I guess I'll have to sleep in the couch", she whispered for herself.

When she was about to leave a hand stopped her, pulling her towards the bed. Mikan was about to shout when she realized he kept sleeping. He was holding her so tightly she found it hard to free from his grip. A part of her didn't want to move anyway.

"Hyuuga", she called him hoping to wake him up but instead he placed his head on her chest. Her cheeks were bright red as her heart was thumbing loudly.

He knew this feeling could only mean one thing, but no! She wasn't going to accept it! No! Never!

"D-don't leave", she heard him say, bringing her back to the reality. Was he telling her not to leave? "I'm not leaving", she whispered even though she was surprised by her own words. Her thoughts became words without her being aware.

So, maybe this is what you call…liking someone? But, no…right? No, definitely not!

He hold her tighter, "Nozomi"

 _Did he said Nozomi?,_ she thought. Why was her heart aching so badly?

 _Is this…already an one sided love?_

* * *

"Yukihira…", she heard a soft voice calling for her. "Hey, Yukihira!", the voice sounded louder until she opened her eyes tiredly.

"Move you are heavy!", he finally shouted making her fall from the bed. What the hell? Oh, yes. She had forgotten about him sleeping next to her. Well, more like she was crushing him.

"I-I'm sorry", she said blushing.

Natsume only rubbed his head trying to ease the pain. Before he could complain again they both heard Yuka's voice.

"Get your lazy butts downstairs, we're going out!"

* * *

"Isn't nature beautiful?", asked Yuka who seemed to be leading the other ones towards the destination. They had been walking for a few minutes now and Mikan's feet as well as Natsume was hurting already.

They couldn't take the car since the road wasn't for cars. Too many stones in the floor can easily ruin the engine. However, Yuka and her mother seemed so happy about it.

Natsume growled silently trying to cope with everybody's moves. Thankfully for the vampire, it was already 5pm so the sun was about to leave the sky.

"The cemetery?" asked Mikan when she saw the tombstones.

"Yeah, I haven't been the best granddaughter. You barely have heard about my grandmother so I wanted you to pay a visit"

Natsume's faced paled. Was he mentally prepared to accept Nozomi's death? Was he mentally prepared to see her tombstone? Before he could run away Yuka stopped and kneeled down in front of a tombstone. It was Nozomi's.

"It's been a long time", she said out loud. "This is my daughter, Mikan. She has grown into a beautiful woman hasn't she?"

Mikan blushed slightly. "Hello, great grandma" Yuka's mother took a step speaking as well, "She looks so like you, mom. I wish you could see her"

The older brunette turned to look at Natsume, "If you want you can also say something"

He was taken aback with that comment. He took a step closer, her legs shaking. He realized something else was written in her tombstone.

" _If you are reading this, I hope you get to forgive me and understand I lived a happy life"_

"Why this is for?", he asked pointing the letters. Yuka's mother only smiled, "It's for her first love"

He lowered his gaze until his bangs covered his eyes. "I'm glad you lived a happy life and yes, I forgive you", he whispered as a single tear streamed down his face.

He knew this was the last tear he would shed for his past love.

* * *

Natsume decided to return first back to the house, leaving the three brunette's. Before he could step outside of the cemetery he saw a familiar grey haired standing in one tombstone.

"Hey there", he greeted with a smile.

Natsume only kept walking. "Hey!", he called again.

"What do you want?", he asked mad.

Youichi only sighed. "Yesterday you wanted my help and now you treat me this way…" He pouted but then smiled again. "I know what I want now"

Natsume rolled his eyes, "I don't need it anymore", he explained curtly.

The soul collector's eyes widened. "You gave up on your love then?"

Natsume frowned. He had finally forgiven Nozomi, he still felt utterly hurt though. "Don't you want to know why she left you?"

Natsume was about to kick the man when he dodge his hit. "I only want one thing…"

Natsume wasn't well to make decisions, he had forgiven her, yet why he felt insecure. Of course, the blackmail from this dude wasn't helping the situation at all, he doubted. Oh, how he wished Ruka was here.

He spoke again, realizing he had an effect on the vampire, "I want Mikan Yukihira's life"

Natsume looked at him shocked, "What?"

"I saw you with her just a while ago…you do know her, don't you?"

Natsume nodded, "Why her?"

"Collecting souls is boring, people don't commit big sins and it's simply boring…but, that girl has a dark past. Her soul is so interesting…", he explained with a wicked smile.

"Dark past?", he asked in disbelief.

"That girl, Mikan Yukihira…she's a murderer"

* * *

 **(Author's Note)**

 _Please share some love and review me! I want to know your thoughts!_

 _I will continue as long as there's people supporting my story, as I said before, I write only for you._


	10. Gone?

Happy Monday guys! I just want to say two things really quick; first, I'm soooo sorry for all the spelling mistakes, English is not my mother tongue. Second, THANK YOU for all the reviews! I literately jumped from my bed when I saw so many responses. Thanks for the support, I love you!

 _Answering time!_

 **lexy1989:** You really make interesting guesses, well, probably it has a connection but I won't be telling you, yet! I love writing and I have a lot of spare time whenever I'm not baking (yes, I bake for a living right now) so I'm always able to update, I guess you have a busier life than mine haha! Whenever there's people waiting for my updates I'll keep updating. Thank you so much for your support, you are lovely.

 **An1nobara:** Since I have your support I'll definitely finish this story. Yees, everything has an explanation that soon will be revealed. I hope you can stay till the end! Also, I was wondering... Do you speak spanish? If you do then I just wanted to say that I do too! Hahaha

 **Diabula-Rasa:** Awww thank you so much! I can't believe I'm your first review, I feel honored! I'm so glad you are loving the story so far. Please don't worry, if there's people waiting for my updates I'll keep updating…even though it would be funny if you'd chase me in my dreams HAHA! It was an amazing review, thank you!

 **Guest:** Thank you sweetie, you are an awesome reader!

 **Guest2:** I'm so glad you like my dark-Youichi idea! I really wanted to make something different with Youichi in this story but he still has a bit of that adorable Youichi we love. Thanks for reading!

 **Anilisa:** HAHAHAHA you made my day when you said _'If it's Luna I don't give 2 shit'_! Well, I can't tell now but all the questions will be answered through the story. I'm so sorry, my spelling mistakes are terrible! Thanks for reading; I'll try to write better!

 **Okiok:** I update every Monday! Thanks for the review!

 _Warning: Tough vocabulary._

Enjoy!

* * *

 ***Chapter 10***

Natsume gasped silently, she killed somebody? Nozomi's great granddaughter?, "You're simply speaking bullshit" ,he managed to say leaving his thoughts behind. Of course Nozomi's descendent can't be that kind of person.

The grey haired smirked playfully. "You are the one who doesn't know a thing about that girl", he received a frown in response by the vampire. "I only have to see someone to have complete access to their entire life"

The crimson eyed one opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Youichi who wanted to speak again. "Can you imagine how boring it is to collect pure souls?", Natsume didn't answer. "Vampires are the ones who collect the evil souls to deliver them to the underworld, am I wrong?"

He was certainly right. Natsume knew that the lower class vampires had this said task. Meanwhile the upper class vampires managed the big companies.

"That's why I stopped following the rules", he looked at him once more. "That's why I can let you communicate with your dear Nozomi"

Natsume made a fist with both of his hands, tightly. He directed his fist towards the soul collector's face, he dodge the hit though. "I told you, didn't I? I only need to see someone to have access to his entire life…that's how powerful I am"

Natsume knew this man was powerful even without him telling him about his abilities. It was like if he was controlling his mind somehow. He didn't know what to say, his mind was blank.

You might be thinking, _'why doesn't Youichi take her soul away?'_ Well, since Youichi is a soul collector from heaven, his hands won't be able to touch dark souls, only pure ones. That's why he _needs_ Natsume's help. Knowing he made an impact on the vampire, Youichi took a few steps closer to him. "It's really simple, as a vampire, you have access to the tainted souls…what you have to do is the following-"

"Natsume!", a loud, high pitched voice was heard. Waking Natsume up from the soul collector's brain washing session. He was surprised, a voice was able to take him back to reality and that voice was none other than, Mikan's.

He turned his head to look at her, it was the first time she called him by his name. "I was calling you, didn't you hear me?" She asked but only received a confused look in response. "Are you okay?", she asked placing her hand on his forehead to check his temperature.

"My god, you're so cold!", Mikan stated worriedly.

Nastume quickly turned his gaze from Mikan to the soul collector who only looked at Mikan blushing madly. What the hell with this soul collector? He looked like a fanboy. What happened with the scary man from before?

"Wait, she can't see you?", Natsume asked, Youichi shook his head in response, slightly disappointed. "I'm only seen by demons", he sighed. "Well, you have a day to think, see ya!" , he said goodbye taking a step closer to Mikan pecking her cheek with a quick kiss.

Unknownly for him, Natsume frown hardly and extended his hand to reach Mikan's smaller one. He pulled her next to him glaring the soul collector. Youichi raised a brow before commenting, "So this is how it is, huh?", and then dissapeared in seconds

Mikan only looked at Natsume confused, of course she was blushing a little as well. She wasn't expecting him to do that but who was he talking with? "Who are you talking with?"

Natsume shook his head as he tried to walk but his legs felt were still shaking a little, Mikan quickly placed his arm around her elbows as both of them walked back to the house. Natsume hated when someone helps him and worse if it's a human, but just for now, he let it go.

Natsume thanked in his mind, he almost gave this girl's life away, who was helping him now, how can this girl be a murderer? He shook his head, is he going to believe that wicked man? He didn't know for sure. He also kept thinking about why he felt bothered when he kissed her? Maybe because she looked like Nozomi…yeah that must be it. _(_ _ **A/N**_ _: Seriously Natsume?)_

Meanwhile Mikan only thought was that Natsume might have an imaginary friend.

* * *

"Lay down in the couch", Mikan said with a 'do-it-or-die' look. Natsume rolled his eyes as he obeyed, not wanting more problems with that loud girl.

He closed his eyes for a second and after that lost track of time. He opened his eyes again when he felt a towel on top of his forehead. He saw Mikan wiping of his sweat. She stopped abruptly, "I'm sorry…I woke you up?", she asked.

Mikan wasn't still sure about if the way she feels towards Natsume is love, she has decided to leave those feelings anyway, so they don't grow and she won't end up broken-hearted; Natsume already has a girlfriend though.

Natsume sat down, "What time is it?"

Mikan checked her wrist watch, "3 pm"

He sighed in relief; it wasn't that late, he still could go for his daily report. Still, he could hardly believe he slept since 10am they arrived back to the house until now.

"I will sleep back at the room", he excused himself, Mikan nodded. "Sleep well"

She sighed in relief, she really was trying hard to not get attached more to this guy but it seemed almost impossible.

She decided to stop thinking about it and make herself something to eat. Yuka and her grandma where shopping somewhere and left them alone. She was starving, that Natsume doesn't eat or what?

She then smiled brightly, an idea popped in her mind. "I should make him something to eat", she said out loud before taking his cellphone and goggled, "easy British lunches", maybe he's acting weird because he's homesick.

 _(_ **A/N:** _Oh, Mikan…you have no remedy. )_

* * *

"Ruka!", Natsume called out loudly. Ruka almost fell from his chair in surprise. Hotaru, who was sitting down on the bed while reading a 'how-to-be-rich' magazine eyed the crimson one.

"Y-yes?", he asked fearing a little. It's been a while since Natsume seemed so mad.

"We need to talk", he started and then turned his gaze towards the short black haired female. "You, leave"

Hotaru simply lowered her gaze back to the magazine as she flipped the next page. Natsume looked at Ruka with a 'do-something!' look. Ruka only forced a smile, "Hotaru, please leave us alone"

Then she closed the magazine with a sighed, she stood from the bed giving Natsume a hate look as she opened the door to leave towards Ruka's office.

"What is it, Natsume? Have you seen your father?", he asked worried.

Natsume growled sitting next to his best friend. "I'll see him after I tell you this. You were right, that Youichi Hijiri is a different kind of soul collector…a lunatic one!"

Ruka raised a brow. "He wasn't able to help you?"

Natsume shook his head. "He can help me but he's asking for Nozomi's great daughter's soul in exchange…and he has a weird power, he's able to control me"

Ruka gulped, "Are you accepting the deal?"

He sighed messing his hair with his hands. "I don't know. I want to speak with Nozomi but a part of me doubts. I need to ask you a favor…"

Ruka looked at him seriously, "Sure, whatever you need"

"Can you stay with me in the human world for a while?"

Ruka was taken aback with his request. "Sure but with a few conditions…first-"

He was interrupted by the loud sound of the door closing. Both of them turned to look at the girl panting with her back leaning on the door. Tears started streaming down her face with fury, she was sobbing. Ruka quickly hugged her, "W-what happened?", It was the second time he sees her like that. His heart ached so badly it was hard for him to talk.

"S-she's here…the girl I see in my dreams"

* * *

Mikan smiled proudly with the outcome of her British sandwiches, she couldn't wait for Natsume to see them. She opened the door slightly knowing he was sleeping. "Natsume you have to eat something or else you will-"

She stopped taking when she saw a mesmerizing light emerging from the floor, she lowered her gaze to see where the light came from. It wasn't from the floor but from a key. She tilted her head, why did she feel she have seen this light before? Even though she have never seen something like this, she still felt like it was a _deja vu._

She felt so attracted she couldn't help but to approach it, she touched it and gasped when she realized her hand went through it. She eyed the room, it was empty. It could only mean one thing, Natsume was inside that light.

She then threw herself to the light closing his eyes tightly until she hit the floor. She opened her eyes still a little scared. She found herself in a big room, it had a big book shelf that covered almost all the walls, a large desk and a really big window behind her. She could distinguish a big full red moon that seemed to be only centimeters away.

She then heard the door being opened, shocked she hided behind the desk.

"Stupid Natsume", she heard an emotionless voice complain. She could distinguish the voice as a female one.

She flinched, she knows Natsume? And why was she calling him by his first name? Was she someone close to him or what? Wait Mikan…is that jealousness? Oh, hell no!

Wait…she knew that voice. She stood up instantly, locking her hazel eyes with a pair of well-known amethysts orbs. Both of them froze for a minute as Mikan's tears started falling unstoppable. "H-Hotau!", she shouted as she threw herself towards her best friend.

Hotaru only moved away, and Mikan fell to the floor once more. By this point Hotaru's mind was a mess. She simply ran away meanwhile tears streamed down her face as well, unable to stop them.

Mikan tried to stand up but she found herself without strength. Her body was heavy, "HOTARU!", she kept calling her, sobbing, dragging her body to the exit.

The door opened abruptly , as she felt a pair of arms carrying her body from the floor. "Just…what the hell are you doing here?", Natsume asked more worried than angry.

"Please…please Natsume, Hotaru's here…Hotaru's alive…please, let me see her", she begged.

Natsume entered the portal carrying her bridal style as she tried to free herself from his grip but she was so tired, unknown for her, the red full moon give energy to vampires but take the energy from humans away.

Before she could realize, they were already back at their room and the light had disappeared. "Natsume please let me see Hotaru!", she shouted again feeling energized.

"I'm sorry", he placed her index finger on her forehead, ready to do the same thing once more. She couldn't know about the vampires and her late best friend turned into a half vampire. It was too much information for a human. "Forget"

He opened his eyes abruptly; he couldn't see Mikan's memories. "What are you doing?", she asked.

 _It didn't work?_

"What happened there? Where did that light took me? Why was my best friend there!?"

 _What the hell..._

"Answer me Natsume! Who are you!?"

 _My powers…are gone!?_

* * *

 **(Author's Note)**

 _What!? Natsume's powers are gone!? How did this happen?_

 _Any idea?_

 _'Till next update_!


	11. Real or fiction?

Hey, hey,hey! Before I start I want to apologize for my terrible grammar mistakes. Thanks for the one who has been telling me my mistakes so I can fix them! I'm really trying to pay more attention to my writing.

 _Answering time!_

 **lexy1989:** I wasn't expecting you to be 26 years old! I'm so glad I have a reader like you between my favorite readers and authors. God knows I wish I could write and express myself like you do in your fanficts. I still hope you find time to update and thank you for reading!

 **An1nobara:** Si, realmente hablo español. Me imagino que es una gran sorpresa para ti pero yo escribo en inglés para practicar el idioma. Quiero agradecerte especialmente a ti por leer mi historia a pesar del idioma. Sé que fue algo inesperado pero, a quien no le gusta un poco de drama? Yo amo el drama y el suspenso! Claro que puedes escribirme en español y muchísimas gracias por leer, espero que este capítulo te guste mucho!

 **Guest:** Let's find the answer in this chapter!

 **Anilisa:** Alices are not part in my story! Actually, I have pretty much made up Natsume's and every vampire's powers since I didn't want to be part of a cliché story! Thank you for telling me my spelling mistakes, I have corrected them! I hope you like this chapter!

 **Loveisfun:** Here's the next chapter! Thanks for reading.

Enjoy!

* * *

 ***Chapter 11***

"Tell me what happened", Ruka said softly, still holding Hotaru's hand tightly. By this point, she seemed to have recovered completely. The only evidence left that she had cried, was that her eyes seemed tired and red.

"I know that girl, I've seen her in my dreams", her gaze seemed distant. "In my dreams she always called me ' _best friend'_ "

"Why didn't you tell me?", Ruka asked her. He didn't know she could remember anyone from her past and who would've thought she was going to be Nozomi's great granddaughter's best friend. Ruka wanted to laugh ironically just by how this chain had developed through the decades and how the destiny seemed to always bring them back together.

After all, Megumi was Nozomi's best friend as well as Hotaru and the granddaughter. He still didn't know her name; Natsume has never once said it anyway.

"What do you wanted me to tell you? I wasn't expecting to ever see her again", she now locked her eyes with Ruka's blue ones.

"Do you know her name?", Ruka questioned.

"I don't", she answered curtly. She knew this girl's face but she couldn't remember her name.

Ruka nodded understanding, then turned serious. "Hotaru, I don't want you to ever think about her again"

Hotaru looked at him with a puzzled expression. Why couldn't she? , "Why?"

"Because I say so", he said coldly and then closed to door of the room, leaving Hotaru alone.

She only sighed. She didn't understand a thing; she knew she wasn't the same kind of vampire as Ruka. She knew she wasn't even a vampire but she didn't understand what she was. Ruka never explained to him why she doesn't have memory or why she always has to drink his blood to recover her senses. She didn't understand why Ruka was always so secretive around her. Sometimes she asked herself if she can really trust him, but again, she knew he was only trying to protect her. Also, she knew that Ruka saved her life and that's why she is by his side.

Ruka was not this kind of person but when it comes to Hotaru he couldn't help but to feel weak. He didn't want to see her cry anymore. He knew who that best friend was, he also remembered Hotaru's last words when she was still a human. He can't tell her that, if he does, how will she react?

The last thing he wanted was to see her again crying like that…like her last day as a human.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

"Why are you following me?", the black-short haired one asked stopping his feet to see the familiar face who was indeed following her.

Ruka gasped when he realized he was found. It has been a month since he met his past love, Megumi. However, in this life her name was Hotaru and seemed to not have any connection with his past love. He first met her when he was asked by Ioran Hyuuga to go and collect some business paper at the Imai Corporation leaded by Subaru Imai, her brother.

After that he has been pretty much been stalking the teenager, on the other hand, she simply ignored him and had also hit him with her _baka gun_. This seemed to be a personal invention of her, a brilliant mind.

"I'm not following you!", he justified but she didn't believe him. Of course he was following her, it was almost midnight and she was out at this hour! "I-I was going to a park near here"

Hotaru's eyes widened for a second but then turned back to normal. "Don't go there", she demanded.

Ruka frowned slightly. "Why can't I"?

"Just don't", she started. "Really don't"

Ruka nodded as the ice-cold teenager walked towards the direction of the park. Ruka followed her anyway, but this time she didn't notice since he had changed his form into a small rabbit. It was impossible to detect his presence anymore and yes, he liked rabbits. He thinks rabbits are the best thing in the human world.

It was dark but suddenly gun shots were heard and the whole black scenery was painted with red flames spreading through the park. He ran back to his original form and without caring used his vampire wings trying to see her from an upper look.

He finally spotted the girl; she pressed her hand into her arm trying to stop the bleeding made by a bullet. Ruka quickly took her in his arms.

She slowly opened her eyes and said. "W-What are you?", she didn't seemed afraid but shocked.

"I'm a vampire", he answered trying to hold his tears.

She could see her state, she knew only by seeing her, she was going to die. She had both of her legs burned by the fire. And to make it worse, the bleeding from her arm didn't seem to stop.

She closed her eyes. "I-I'm dying?", she managed to ask.

"Yes", Ruka gulped unable to stop his tears anymore. She's going to lose her lover once more?

"I-I w-want to live…", she said abruptly. "T-they w-will kill her..."

Ruka knew there was something he could do but he wasn't sure if it was going to work. He was scare…what if it doesn't work? He knew she was going to die anyway but if he killed her he wasn't going to forgive himself. But…he had to try everything because this girl was what keeps him alive.

He stabbed her fangs into her silky skin. He wasn't going to lie, drinking the blood of the woman you love was quite a thing and he couldn't help but to feel a weird feeling but a fuzzing one. He then stopped sucking and turned to look at her who for sure wasn't a human anymore. Her bleeding had stopped and her injuries were healed.

He carried her to the underworld where she woke up as a half vampire a few hours ago, without remembering her name or story.

 _*End of flashback*_

* * *

He remembers how thrilled he was when she presented emotions. For a minute he thought she wasn't going to be able to feel but she did and that was enough for him. Yes, she still had a few disadvantages but he was going to be by her side so those things won't ever happen.

Not much has changed since she became what she is today. She has a similar attitude as the one she had before but she doesn't remember anything about being an inventor which made Ruka slightly guilty. He felt like he took it away from her. However she was Hotaru, the woman he loves.

* * *

"Aren't you going to answer?", the brunette snapped her fingers in front of the crimson eyed vampire, trying to gain his attention. She needed answers, she was about to lose her mind. She saw her best friend; the girl who she thought dead is alive.

The vampire had a blank expression, trying to understand his lack of powers. In his mind, an idea popped as he took the key creating a portal. He quickly covered Mikan's ears as he whistled as hard as he could. Mikan was startled, why did he do that for?

In a moment, the whole room became foggy and Mikan slowly lost her sight and consciousness as she fell to an unwanted dream. Natsume hurried up to catch her before she could hit the floor. The fog disappeared revealing a grey-eyed one who smirked playfully.

"What a way to call for someone", he then took a step closer to the pair. "What am I? A dog?", he asked referring to the way he whistled to call him.

For portal owners communication and delivery was a piece of cake. Even a century ago, through the portals letters or packages could be easily sent just by opening a portal to a specific direction. He wasn't sure if it was going to work, but since Youichi was a wicked soul collector, besides how much free time he has, he could only hope he could follow the direction.

Fortunately for him, he did and was now standing in front of him. Natsume laid Mikan down on the bed as he met the eyes of the other demon in the room. He frowned hardly, "What did you do to me?"

Youichi tilted his head arching a brow. "Huh?"

Natsume quickly lost his composure taking Youichi from the neck of his long sleeved black shirt. "Answer me! You took my powers away!"

Youichi punched Natsume in his stomach, making him loose his grip. He fell to the floor with pain meanwhile Yoichi breathed heavily. "I don't know what you're talking about!", he started. "I thought you were calling me for our exchange", he explained and seemed to be telling the truth.

Natsume stood up when he couldn't feel pain anymore; recovery was quick for a vampire. "I will make an investigation and if I find you guilty as for why I lost my powers, I'll personally kill you", he warned. "You can forget about the deal, I'm not messing with Nozomi. I need to protect her descendants since is the only thing she left behind", he said clearly making Youichi frown.

"Fine, powerless vampire. Go ahead, make your investigations", he rolled his eyes. "I'll find another way to take Mikan but don't you dare think I'll ever forgive you", he muttered with hate as he disappear the same way he arrived, with a wave of fog.

Natsume covered his face with his hands for a moment until he heard someone speak. "Natsume?", called a soft voice next to him.

He turned his head to meet the voice owner. The room was dark, she could barely see him but he could see her perfectly. Her head was all messy but she still looked beautiful. She felt dizzy though as she battled to stay awake. "Natsume", she repeated.

Natsume couldn't help but to stay quiet, hoping she would call him again. For an unknown reason for him, he liked how his name sounded with her voice. Unfortunately, she didn't call him trice. "Was it just a dream?"

His eyes widened, he had forgotten he almost exposed everything and almost ruined it all. "You've been talking in your sleep for a while now. Did you had a nightmare?", he asked hoping she would fall for the trap. I mean, it wasn't that hard since she lost her consciousness. She might be confused between truth and fiction.

"Of course it was a dream", she whispered for herself. A normal human wouldn't be able to understand her but Natsume's ears were sharp enough to hear it perfectly. "She's dead…I know it better than anyone…", she stopped for a second but then spoke once more. Natsume's eyes widened when he watched her eyes turning from warm to lifeless.

"Since I was the one who killed her"

* * *

 **(Author's Note)**

 _Well, here's the answer to the ones who were wondering. But, how and what happened that night Hotaru died? Everything has an explanation I promise!_

 _I hope you don't hate me and keep looking forward my story!_

 _Lots of love_


	12. Real

Hello, happy Monday! My god we're so close of Christmas and the end of year I can't believe how fast time passes. **Well, I've got a surprise for you…well it depends if you want it or not! Read the author's note at the end of this chapter to find out!**

 _Answering time!_

 **lexy1989:** It must be hard on you! I really hope you're sleeping properly. I really appreciate the effort you put to read my fanfiction without leaving it. You said something amazing, we're never too old for this! Thanks for being such a loyal reader!

 **An1nobara:** Muchisimas gracias, sabes que eres la persona más dulce del mundo? No tienes que preocuparte por no comentar rápido, tú siempre lo haces y yo siempre espero con ansias ver lo que pensaste del capítulo. Yo también he estado enferma últimamente, en mi casa todos nos estamos enfermando también haha! Sii aún hay mucho que desconoces pero que pronto sabrás si sigues leyendo mi historia. En serio estoy agradecida por que siempre lees mi historia, sin importar el idioma!

 **Guest:** Thank you very much for your support, you're the sweetest! I don't want you to think I'm cruel…so thanks to you I've decided to do something special for my readers, read the author's note in the end of this chapter to find out!

 **Guest:** Awww thank you for loving my story! In exchange, I love you!

 **Anilisa:** Sorry I think I made you misunderstand, I meant that since Youichi didn't collect pure souls anymore he would have a lot of free time to fall for Natsume's trap! You have a good eye, you're right in a few guesses but wrong in a few others. All the answers will be revealed soon, I promise! Please stick up until the end!

 **Loveisfun** : I would do the same thing haha! But fear not, everything has a reason!

 **Diabula-Rasa:** Thank you so much! I'm so glad you think the chapters are great, you guys make my days! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

 **Sakura Shiragiku:** Hahahah! Thank you so much for looking forward my story that much! Here's the new chapter, hope you like it!

Enjoy!

* * *

 ***Chapter 12***

"Since I'm the one who killed her", she said in a threat of voice, softer than a whisper. Her voice sounded both regretful and cold.

"What did you just say?", Natsume asked, startled by the brunette's statement. She on the other hand looked at him with her eyes wide open.

"Y-You heard me?", she asked in disbelief. She just messed it up big time.

"No I didn't. That's why I'm asking", he lied in justification receiving a sigh in relief from Mikan.

"It has nothing to do with you", she answered curtly as she opened the door. "I'll be sleeping downstairs", she said before closing the door.

He simply ran his hands through his hair, messing it even more. He could hardly believe it. The freaking soul collector was right. He even broke the deal with him for protecting her. However, he couldn't help but to wonder, why did she sound so sad about it? She doesn't seem like a killer. But again, she even clarified it herself.

His mind was a mess; he decided to go back to the underworld to talk with Ruka about this. Apparently Megumi, he shook his head, Hotaru; as she's called in this century, was Mikan's best friend before, who once both of them went to visit her grave. Second thing he knew, Mikan killed her best friend…who is Hotaru…who's now a half vampire. Something clicked on his head, "Mikan killed Hotaru", he concluded.

He locked the door for the past accident not to happen again; he opened the gate to the underworld. Ruka most have answers, for both Mikan and Hotaru and also his lack of powers.

* * *

"Explain it to me", Ioran demanded when he landed on his office.

"You moved the gate?", he asked referring that when he used the gate to the underworld he would land on his office but now he appeared on his father's office who didn't look so happy to see him.

He then recalled he had missed almost two days of his daily report. "I'm sorry dad I-"

"You were busy?", his dad interrupted him still with a frown plastered on his face. "I gave you one condition, can't you at least follow it?"

"Dad I-", he tried to explain but was interrupted again.

"You're not going to the human world anymore", he stated seriously, looking directly to his son's crimson eyes. He usually doesn't do this since they remembered him about his wife's eyes. So Natsume knew he was serious.

"No, dad. I'll take whatever punishment but please allow me to keep living in the human world", he then realized what he had just said. Why does he want to stay when the only thing he wanted 2 weeks ago was to leave that place! Was he going crazy? Certainly.

Ioran only raised a brow. It was rare to see his son losing his composure about such a small matter. There was something or someone making him stay and he wanted to know what it was or who it was.

"Fine but you better follow my rules", he explained snapping his fingers.

It was his way to call his butlers, apparently. In a few seconds, a tall man dressed in black entered, leaving a well-known cup of the crimson liquid. Ioran made a sign for him to take it and so he did.

"The deal is simple", the older Hyuuga started talking. "You must not fail to give your daily report "

"It won't happen again", he vowed.

His father nodded, giving him back the key. "Place it back inyour...I mean Ruka's office"

Speaking about Ruka, he needed to see him.

* * *

Hotaru closed the magazine she was reading, as she let out a long sigh. She couldn't get distracted, reading wasn't helping her anymore. She couldn't stop thinking about the face of that brunette girl. She was crying so desperately it seemed like if she had lost something important.

She couldn't help but to feel unable to understand the situation. She always thought that this girl was part of her imagination, since she only appeared in her dreams. Someone she created out of her solitude. Let's be real here, she loved Ruka but most of the time she spent it alone.

When she saw that girl, who she thought to be a character created by her, in real life; it kind of blew her mind for a moment. She couldn't even think but to move a side when the said girl tried to hug her.

She could still hear how she called her name over and over again, so desperately. Nothing had sense.

Suddenly someone opened the door. Hotaru turned to look at the man who entered the room. She sighed in relief when she realized who he was.

"Hey", the blond scientist greeted. "How are you feeling?", he asked taking sit next to her.

Hotaru looked at his mesmerizing blue eyes with an apologetic look. "I want answers, Ruka. I _need_ them", she remarked that word like if it really was a necessity.

Ruka took a deep breath. "So it is time for us to talk about it, huh?"

Hotaru's eyes sparkled; he finally was going to tell her something. He was about to talk when the door was opened once more.

"Ruka", he spotted the blond one then turned his gaze towards the short haired girl sitting next to him on his bed. "We need to talk, in private"

Ruka turned to look at Hotaru then turned to see his best friend. "Can't we talk about it later?"

Natsume shook his head slowly, wearing a serious and slighty scary expression on his face. "I get it", Ruka said getting of the bed. However, a hand stopped him. "Ruka you were telling me something important", she looked hurt.

"I'm really sorry", he said placing his hand in his cheek but she removed it. "I'll be right back"

The door was closed once more leaving Hotaru alone, again. She pounded the bed with her fists.

"Stupid Natsume Hyuuga", she whispered.

* * *

"You lost your powers!?", asked a surprised bunny lover. "How's that even possible?"

"Well I don't know", Natsume complained. "You are the scientist, you should know!"

Ruka sighed. "I don't know everything, Natsume", he took a step closer. "Let's try your powers"

Natsume looked at him angrily. "I said I don't have anymore"

"I got that part already", he crossed his arms. "I want to see if there's really not a trace of them"

Natsume sighed in defeat. "Alright, try to pass through this wall", Ruka said, pointing the wall in front of them.

Natsume rolled his eyes, he already tried his powers before and they didn't work so what will change now? He exhale and then extended his hand to touch the wall. He was surprised by his hand going through it. He quickly pulled it out.

"It worked?"

* * *

Mikan turned her gaze to see the old wooden clock hanging in the living room; it marked 10:30pm. She sighed, unable to take Hotaru's face out of her mind. It's not the first time she has dreamed about her; however, it was the first time it felt so real.

She shook her head trying to focus on something else. She lay down in the sofa but then stood up after a few seconds. It was uncomfortable and she didn't even think of bringing a pillow with her. She sighed irritated as she started walking upstairs trying to make the less noise possible, for sure her mother and grandmother were sleeping by now.

She tried to open the door but realized it was locked. She cursed in her mind, why this guy always locks the door? So she went downstairs, looking for the keys. She was punished when she broke the door so her grandmother told her where the keys were for each room.

She opened the door finding a bright light she knew very well. "It was real?", she asked herself. She felt both surprised and excited. Her best friend was alive, she froze for a second, how's that possible?

There's only one way to figure it out, right?

* * *

Ruka arched a brow, "Have you being drinking?"

Natsume's brow twitched for a second. "I wasn't drunk for hell's sake!"

"I get it, calm down", his best friend said still smiling unconsciously. "Maybe being too much time in the human world affected your demon powers", he stopped for a moment. "Your powers are back and that's all it matters", he reassured.

"I guess so", Natsume crossed his arms.

"I have to go back", Ruka said patting his best friend shoulder.

"Wait", Natsume called out before he could leave. "I want to know more about Hotaru"

Ruka tilted his head trying to comprehend. "What for?", he asked with a tint of jealousy.

"Stop giving me that look, it's disgusting", he complained. "Like I would like that girl"

Ruka sighed again, this time in relief. "There's a connection between Mikan and Hotaru"

"Who's Mikan?", the blond one asked, clueless.

"Nozomi's great granddaughter", he answered as a matter of fact.

"You finally tell me her name", Ruka smiled.

"Anyway", he ignored his best friend comment. "Who killed her?"

Ruka stopped smiling. "I don't know. When I arrived to the scene fire was spreading all over the park and bullets were on the ground. I don't think it was one person's sin, but I also don't know why somebody would want to take her life away"

Natsume nodded, understanding. "I know Mikan was involved but I don't know who else"

Ruka's eyes widened, "What do you mean she was involved?"

"I don't know either. Youichi Hijiri was the one who first told me, and then she clarified it herself. However, I don't know the details"

Ruka pounded the desk. "Wasn't she her best friend?"

"There's still a big piece of the story we're missing", Natsume whispered.

"I can help you with that", another voice joined the duo.

 _Mikan!?_

* * *

 **(Author's note) PLEASE READ!**

 **I have a surprise for you guys! Christmas Eve is this Thursday so I wanted to give you something in return, since you've given me your support and that's the best gift ever. **_(I really_ _hope this won't offend anybody's religion, please forgive me if I do.)_

 **However, I want to update a small chapter (600 words) about what happens after Mikan appears to the scene. It's a small peek but you'll be able to know what happen Thursday instead of Monday! So what do you think? If you want leave me a review saying if you would like or not! If not I'll update regularly on Monday!**

 **I'm looking forward your answers, thanks for all the support and happy holidays!**


	13. Holiday short update!

Happy Christmas Eve! As I promised, I will update a small chapter for you. **It's not a Monday update so it won't be as long. I hope you enjoy it!**

 _Answering time!_

 **lexy1989:** I'm glad you're doing fine now! I hope you'll be able to rest and enjoy the holidays.

 **An1nobara:** Es para mantener el suspenso! Prometo que muy pronto sabrás todo lo que paso con Hotaru. Gracias por esperar mis capítulos y no dejes que nadie te diga cosas así! Tú eres increíble y lo que los demás digan me vale un pepino. Muchas gracias por preocuparte, ya estoy mucho mejor!

 **Guest:** I promise everything will be revealed really really soon!

 **Guest:** Here's the chapter, I hope you enjoy it!

 **Anilisa:** I also hate when author's don't update! It kills me! That's why I've decided to be a fast upater! Thank you for reading and staying until the end, I hope I won't let you down!

 **Loveisfun** : I would do the same thing haha! But fear not, everything has a reason!

 **MelodyString:** Awww thank you so much for loving my story, your comment made my day! I know they're only 2000 words but that's because I'm a constant updater! I update every Monday and this Thursday update is to give back to my readers, it won't be that long but I hope you can forgive me!

 **Sakura Shiragiku:** I know! Mikan's the best. Thanks for reading!

Enjoy!

* * *

 ***Holiday Update-Small chapter***

"I have my conditions though", Mikan crossed her arms. Both vampires couldn't even speak from the shock the human's presence has brought to them.

"First", she said raising her index finger. "Take me to where Hotaru is", she kept talking. "Second, I want to know what exactly what is this place and who you really are"

Natsume looked at her with a blank expression. Taking a few steps towards her, he placed his finger on Mikan's forehead but she quickly moved away.

"Stop it!", she shouted, startling the pair of best friends. "I'm not sure what you plan on doing with that but you tried it last time and I have a feeling you've done it twice!" , she shouted. Truth is, she really had forgotten about it but there was something inside of her telling her not to let him do that.

Natsume raised a brow; he had to admit this girl was brave. "You seem really interested in my past", she turned to see Ruka. "Who are you?"

Ruka smiled unconsciously, this girl really looked like Nozomi's identical twin. "I'm Ruka Nogi", he introduced himself. His smile disappeared when Mikan looked at him in awe.

"You are the stalker!", she shouted pointing him.

Natsume chuckled silently meanwhile Ruka's sweat dropped. "S-stalker?"

"Hotaru told me about you!", she nodded understanding. "That's why you're interested"

Ruka felt totally embarrassed trying not to think about what Hotaru could have said about him. He was about to speak again but he heard Mikan's voice once more. "I'll tell you everything", she said, almost in a whisper.

Her bangs were covering her eyes as she seemed to be someone different than who she looked like. For Ruka it was weird, after all he used to be close with Nozomi, who looked just like Mikan but were really different. Natsume knew this Mikan; however, he knew she wasn't the real Mikan. The real Mikan was someone she didn't even know herself, but he did, he met her that day at that classroom, where she smiled towards him for the first time.

"But please, let me see her", she begged.

Ruka sighed, a few minutes ago he hated her but realizing she looks so alike to Nozomi, this wave of flashbacks came back to him. On the other hand, leaving the sentimental part behind, he wanted to know what happened that night, before he arrived to the scene.

"What do you say, Natsume?", he asked turning his face to see his best friend, who was looking at the window.

"You shouldn't be here", he answer curtly, knowing the red full moon would make her lose her strength.

She sat down, unable to keep standing up. "I know there's something about this place that makes me feel dizzy", she started, and Natsume was taken aback by that comment. It was like if she read his mind. "But I'll eventually become stronger; I'm able to handle it better this time"

"I'll let you see her", he finally gave up. "But you better be totally honest"

He couldn't help but to wonder, was he really doing this only for the sake of his best friend or was it some other hidden motive? He didn't know for sure, yet.

"I will, just don't try anything weird. I know what you are", she said seriously.

Natsume and Ruka both paled. "You know?" , both asked in unison.

"Of course, it's obvious", she toured the room with her eyes. "Portals, lack of lighting, mysterious personalities" , she stopped, looking at Natsume right in the eye.

"You're a magician!"

* * *

"Natsume, can we really trust her? She's absolutely crazy!", Ruka complained.

"I know she's dense but I wasn't expecting this magnitude of density", Natsume whispered back to his best friend as the brunette looked at them suspiciously.

Ruka felt guilty for saying this but really, how can she make a guess like that? Nastume sighed, getting an idea. "We can erase her memory after she has tell us everything"

Ruka frowned. "We can't do that to Nozo-", he stopped talking covering his mouth.

"She's not Nozomi", Natsume said, curtly. Ruka was about to beg for forgiveness since this was the most sensitive topic for Natsume.

Last time he mentioned her he didn't speak to him for 5 days! He shook his head remembering that accident.

For Ruka's surprise, his best friend looked back at him. "They're not alike at all"

Ruka's eyes widened when he spotted a slight grin on Natsume's face, he didn't seem to notice himself.

"Nastume take me with Hotaru!", she said raising her arms for him to carry her.

Natsume growled. "If I carry you I'll end up with a broken bone", he teased her.

She pouted punching him slightly for her lack of energy. She suddenly couldn't take the underworld air as she fainted, slowly falling into Natsume's arms.

"Ruka", he called out the one who was watching them from the door. "I'll take her back, see ya!"

The blond one couldn't even answer, Natsume's face looked slightly worried, even if he tried to cover it up. When Nozomi was mentioned he wasn't sad or angry.

He thought for himself still astonished.

 _Natsume, have you finally forgotten about Nozomi?_

* * *

 _(_ **Author's Note)**

Please don't kill me! Hahaha I know is a short chapter as I said before it was a sneek peek. I said they'll be 600 words but I actually updated 800! That's how much I love you. Well, I hope you like it and as you see something might be changing in Natsume's heart!

Also, I actually wanted a strong female character for Mikan, since I think she is mature enough, of course, she still has that childish side as well. I hope you like her chapter as well.

Enjoy your holidays guys, Till Monday!


	14. Things can't ever go well

_I hope you had an amazing holiday vacation! Please forgive any writting mistake I wasn't able to check it since I have been really sick lately; however I wanted to update for you guys!_

 _Answering time!_

 **lexy1989:** Yeah, you better update your stories hahah just joking but I'll love to see more of them!

 **Guest:** He's the best isn't he? *fangirls*

 **Anilisa:** Awww thanks so much! That made my day and Merry Christmas to you! I hope you enjoyed a lot and I aso hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well.

 **Loveisfun** : Yees, here's the next chapter! Hope you love it!

Enjoy!

* * *

 ***Chapter 13***

"Thank you for spending your weekend with me", Yuka's mother smiled warmly towards the three standing in front of the car with their bags in hands.

"We'll definitely come back to visit you", Yuka said waving her hand.

"Thanks grandma!", shouted the younger brunette getting into the car.

"Thanks for having me", Natsume bowed slightly also getting into the car.

In a few minutes, the car was gone and Mikan's grandmother only kept looking at the empty lot. She sighed slightly, closing the door.

Now that they're gone, she can return _that_ to it's place. She took from the drawer of the kitchen a small picture frame with an old picture inside.

The picture was a simple couple. She was a beautiful girl, standing next to a very handsome man. Both of them looked like if they were 20 years old and seemed very happy, holding each other's hands.

In the corner of the picture, a beautiful handwritten message was written.

 _'Natsume and Nozomi, April 1915'_

She then whispered for herself, "Natsume Hyuuga…"

* * *

The road back home was totally different than the road to Yuka's mother's house. This time they had a fluent conversation. They were joking about things, talking about what they thought about the weekend, and Yuka even teased both of them for actually sleeping together. She also revealed it was a joke from the very beginning. Mikan couldn't believe it and threated to tell his father and Natsume only rolled his eyes. Yuka really gave him a lot of problems.

Once they arrived home, Yuka went shopping leaving both of them alone.

"I still don't understand why you had to bring me back", she complained. "I didn't even get to see Hotaru!"

Natsume rolled his eyes, trying his hardest not to erase her memory and make everything back to normal. However, Ruka wanted information and only this girl can give it to him.

"Mikan", he called out, startling her. They already called each other but their names but still felt a little bit strange for her. "Listen to me", he started, making her face him. "Hotaru is dead. We've been to her tombstone-"

"She's alive, I saw her!", she shouted.

Natsume glared at her, making her shut up. "As I was saying", he coughed. "The Hotaru you know is dead. The Hotaru you saw is someone just alike", he tried to explain without saying _'yeah she turned into a half vampire and I'm also a vampire'_

He still has to keep his identity undercover since it was one of Ioran's rules for him to come to the human world in the first place.

Mikan nodded, understanding. After all, she knew what happened that night. She knew every detail; she was haunted by those memories. Still, he had faith. Stupid, stupid faith. Hotaru or not Hotaru, she wanted to see that person. She had a feeling, she had to do it.

"We're going tonight, right?", Mikan asked, not moving her hazel eyes from his crimson's ones.

He, on the other hand, moved his gaze quickly. "Only if you're willing to say everything", he set the condition.

"Of course", she answered coldly.

Natsume sighed. Again, she was _that_ Mikan again. When it comes to her past, she always seems colder, distant, traumatized and really different than her normal personality.

He saw her going upstairs, quietly. He checked his clock, a few hours until everything will be revealed, exposed, and everything will have sense.

Before he could also go upstairs to leave his bag, there was a knock on the door. He was surprised, why knocking when there's the doorbell?

Hesitating, he opened the door.

"Hey there!", a familiar voice greeted. "Missed me?"

Before Natsume could say or do anything, the sudden visitor snapped his fingers. The vampire fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Poor Natsume", he pouted. "I bet you don't even imagine how powerful soul collectors are"

Youichi Hijiri smirked, carrying his body out of the house.

 _Things can't ever go well…right?_

* * *

"This is weird", Ruka commented to himself. "Natsume said he was going to be here early"

"Who's going to be early?", asked Hotaru, closing her 'Fooling idiots part 2' book.

"Natsume", he said battling with himself, should he tell her? He shook his head, not sure.

Ruka's behavior didn't go unnoticed by Hotaru, who stood from the bed and kneeled next to where he was sitting so they had the same height.

"Are you hiding something from me?", she asked, serious.

Ruka's eyes widened, unable to act cool. She knew him very well, since she didn't even know herself she spend her days trying to comprehend him. Even though he was carrying and treat her kindly, he had an overprotective creepy side as well. Every face of him, every sigh, even the way he looks at the things, she could tell what he was thinking.

The blond one sighed in defeat. "Hotaru, today you'll see the girl from your dreams"

Hotaru gasped silently. For his surprise, she started shaking his head. "No, I don't want to see her!", she shouted losing her composure.

He tried to calm her down; this wasn't the emotionless girl he knows. Hotaru knew Ruka very well but it wasn't the same way around. "Hotaru, what's wrong?", he asked trying to hug her but she stopped him.

"I won't see her", she shook her head once more.

"Hotaru", he called out. "Why?"

Hotaru's bangs were covering her beautiful face, she stood quiet for a second until she finally spoke, as soft as a whisper, she said a few words that kept bugging Ruka all day.

" _I hate her"_

* * *

The annoying sound of the alarm woke Mikan up. She had decided to sleep as much as she could to have enough energy. She wasn't stupid; she knew there was something about that place. Of course, she knew Natsume wasn't a magician. She also knew she couldn't really trust Natsume and Ruka but she didn't care. She wanted to see for herself if she was the Hotaru she knows or just ' _someone who looks alike",_ like he said.

She sighed, knowing she had to act like a fool to get the information she needed. She also knew she had to be very careful around Natsume. A part of her ached thinking about that, even if she denied it, she knew he was special to him. She had decided to leave those thoughts aside though, it wasn't time for thinking about love.

She stood from the bed and walked to Natsume's room. She knocked but didn't receive any answer. She opened the door quietly, thinking he might be sleeping but the room was empty.

Thinking he was downstairs she went to check, still no trace of him.

"Why the hell I trusted him even though I knew I shouldn't!", she complained with herself. She was furious, thinking she had been fooled.

She turned to see the door, where a bag stood. "This is Natsume's", she said when she approached to it. Suddenly, an idea popped in her head. Hiding his clothes would be the perfect revenge.

She opened the bag pack with that plan but suddenly found something else. She could read the cover of the said object, thanks to that she knew what it was. Someone's diary, someone called Nozomi.

Her head was filled with statements and questions. Natsume doesn't look like someone who would keep a diary, Natsume's name is not Nozomi, Nozomi is a girl's name…therefore, why does Natsume has this diary? Who's Nozomi?

She opened the diary, knowing she would get the answers she was curious about. A part of her felt guilty about reading somebody else's private life but her curiosity was as strong.

She began reading;

* * *

 _January 8, 1914_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today I thought I was going to die. I was going to my cousin's house to pay a visit when I realized I was being followed by a group of men. Every time I sped up my pace, they would do the same. I kept walking until I found myself in a dead end. They said they were going to sell me as somebody's wife. Of course, they knew about me. They knew I'm the only 20 year old woman in this town who's not married yet. They took my hand so tight I thought I was going to bleed and in a blink of an all the three men were on the floor, moaning in pain._

 _I was shaking, I was scared to see the man standing in front of me; but I needed to say thanks. I raised my eyes meeting the most exotic pair of eyes I've ever seen. His eyes were as red as the dress I was wearing. Before I could thank him, he left._

 _I wish I can see him again._

* * *

"Red eyes?", Mikan asked herself.

She turned to the next page,

* * *

 _January 9, 1914_

 _Dear diary,_

 _I came back to the place I met him. It took a few hours but he came out a big building. My mother once told me there was where really rich people worked. I wasn't discouraged, I wanted to thank him. So I called out for him but he kept ignoring me until I took his arm, hoping he would notice me; and so he did, but he didn't seem happy. He took my hand away with a frown on his face._

 _I still wasn't going to give up. "Thanks for yesterday!", I shouted loud enough for him to hear me. People around me started in awe, I covered my mouth, girls don't raise their voices, in this society ruled by man._

 _He only kept walking, even though I'm sure he heard me._

* * *

"I also know somebody like that", Mikan whispered, turning the next page.

* * *

 _January 10, 1914_

 _I went to see him again. I know I shouldn't have but I can't get him out of my head. This time I decided to follow him. He stopped talking halfway. "Why are you following me?", he asked me. His voice was husky and really masculine. It's not like I wasn't expecting it but it was a beautiful sound for my ears. I simply told him I liked him. If my mother would have known she would have died of embarrassment. Boys approach girls. Girls never approach boys. People will think wrong about this behavior, but again, I hate these stereotypes._

 _I told him my name with a smile; he simply turned around and told me his name._

 _Natsume Hyuuga._

* * *

Mikan almost threw the book, "N-Natsume Hyuuga?" , she asked in disbelief but then shook his head.

The diary was written in 1915, of course, this is not the same Natsume.

* * *

 _January 11, 1915_

 _He came to see me! Natsume came! I still can't believe it. He said I should be careful and not ever go near to where he works. He's worried about me, even though when I told him that he totally denied it. He seems heartless but I know there's some warm inside those fiery eyes._

 _Today I met his best friend as well who came from a very far place, that's what he said. He's so nice and we got along very well. He told me he'll help me to get Natsume's heart!_

 _His name is Ruka Nogi._

* * *

Mikan threw the diary. Wasn't this too much of a coincidence?

He took the diary and kept reading, her hands shaking.

* * *

 _January 15, 1915_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I wasn't able to write en 4 days since I witnessed something that changed my life forever. I was going to surprise Natsume in his job when I got attacked by a man. He wasn't a normal one, his eyes were completely red, not like Natsume's crimson orbs, this man had the whole eye red and he was bleeding from everywhere._

 _He tried to bite me…yes, I said it right. He wanted to bite me. He showed me his fangs and declare he was a vampire. I couldn't even move, I forgot how to breath, my legs were about to give in. He stabbed my neck, making me dizzy and nauseous. The pain was agonizating since he was biting me with so much strength._

 _I kept crying begging him to stop, I closed my eyes and when I opened them again the same man was on the floor, shaddered in pieces. I was about to fall as well when he caught me. It was Natsume who looked at me with warm eyes, for the first time._

 _I lost my consciousness and when I woke up I was in a very dark mansion with a big red full moon shinning slightly. Ruka was by my side, he had treated my wounds. Natsume took my hand and apologized._

 _He explained vampires do exist and that they live many centuries. He also explained not all vampires are as mean as that one. He promised I'll be safe since he's going to protect me, since he's a vampire as well._

* * *

Mikan closed the diary, unable to keep reading. Her heart was beating as if it was going to burst out. He started to inhale and exhale as she processed what she had just read.

She remembered when Natsume's called her name in his sleep; it has to be this same girl. If it's the same girl, then Natsume is more than 100 years old and he's not such a thing as a magician but a vampire. A fictional character she thought only was real on movies. She also knew he didn't have that book before since he made her do his backpack as a punishment of losing in the test competition.

There's only one explanation, he got that notebook at her grandmother's house and her great grandmother's name was Nozomi.

 _Natsume is really a vampire!_

* * *

 **(Author's Note)**

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Please leave me your comments!

I want to also apologize since I won't be able to update this oncoming Monday, I'll be traveling with my family, yei! So, I'll update when I come back!

Thanks for understanding and ALL your support, I love you!


	15. Painful reality

I'm back with a new chapter! I wanted to tell you I went to Disney…guess you're never too old for that! Actually it was my little's sister's birthday and I kind of tagged along. It was nice I really loved it but it's time for a chapter update!

 _Answering time!_

 **lexy1989:** You're the sweetest human in the world! Thanks for wishing me a safe travel and for writing a message as well. I was really happy when I read that you missed my story updates. I really hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll be waiting for your updates as well!

 **Guest:** I do understand you, your English is great! I hope you'll love this chapter and thank you for your lovely comment!

 **Anilisa:** I know, I wrote in my diary once in a blue moon but it was the 1915's when women didn't have much to do but to update their diaries hahaha! Thanks for being patient, here's the new chapter!

 **Diabula-Rasa:** Thank you so much! I'll keep working hard so you'll read it until the end. I had lots of fun with my family, thanks!

 **MelodyString:** Aww thanks for reading it and loving it! You make me so happy. I also hope you'll keep tuned until the end of the story!

 **Sakura Shiragiku:** I really did enjoy it, thank you very much!

Enjoy!

* * *

 ***Chapter 14***

 _There's no way…right_? She knew evidence kept showing up but she couldn't help but to deny it. It's quite unbelievable and it was a big shock for her.

Aren't vampires extremely pale and sexy, with black eye shadow, black nails, big silver necklaces in cross form, and roses all over? Well, she had to admit Natsume and Ruka were really good looking but-

She slapped her own cheeks, she knew she had seen _Vampire Knight_ quite too many times and was trying to compare it with the situation.

She had thinking to do and just like that she entered in the 5 steps to understand and overcome a situation…

 _Denial_

"Of course he's not a vampire!", Mikan said loudly. "He's a simple human who's so self-centered…yeah he thinks I'll believe in this. Surely it is all a plan and he's somewhere watching me freak out! Yeah that must be it! Who's laughing now Hyuuga?", she laughed sarcastically turning her head to see the whole room, looking for a hidden camera.

 _Anger_

"Agh I hate him!", she went to his room and took his pillow. Hiding it in the closet she kept talking, "I hope you sleep well without a pillow you idiot childish boy who still believes vampires exist. You wish you were a vampire! You're nothing more than a liar!"

 _Negotiation_

"What if he really is a vampire", Mikan asked herself in a low voice. "He does do weird things vampires would do but if he really was…wouldn't he shine when the sunlight hits him? Or shouldn't he want to bite my neck? He can't be...right? No, of course not! If he's a vampire then I'm a mermaid!"

 _Depression_

Mikan took Natsume's pillow from the closet and hug it. Her voice sounded emotionless when she spoke, "Natsume…how could you be a vampire? Does it mean you're going to bite my neck? Does it mean you like blood?", she sniffed. "I hate the taste of blood, whenever I had a cut my daddy said I should lick it but it tasted like iron! How can you like that flavor!?"

 _Acceptance_

"I guess he really is a vampire…It has sense. His eyes, his mysterious attitude, the fact that he's so handsome, that weird lighting portal stuff, the red full moon, my great grandmother's diary…everything has sense", she sighed.

It was certainly possible. The diary she just read was enough evidence but also the fact that he mistook her for Nozomi the first time they met, the time she called for Nozomi in her dreams, the face he made when they went to see her grave; it was all for her. It was still hard to digest, her great grandmother is the reason she has an unrequired love.

 _What to do now?_

* * *

"Hotaru", Ruka called out, trying to understand her last statement. "Why do you hate her?"

She rolled her eyes and then gave him her well-known bored expression. Ruka was surprised, she was back to herself. "She's too troublesome"

"Mind explaining?", Ruka asked tilting his head a little.

"Whenever it comes to that girl", she paused for a moment. "I feel uneasy…I don't feel like myself. My heart beats faster, my hands and legs shake, I get to feel all this weird feelings that are new to me", she explained.

Ruka looked at her in silent, just listening patently. "I hate changes. I like routines, and she…she makes me feel different, that's why I hate her"

Ruka sighed loudly, making Hotaru face him, "Seems like she's really special to you", he smiled warmly towards her.

She shook her head, "No, she's not. I don't even know who she is"

Ruka took her hand, knowing it was time for her to know everything. After all, she is going to meet Mikan in a few hours.

"Hotaru", she called her again, she knew by the way his voice sounded, it was something important. "I have been a vampire since I was born. My mom and dad were both vampires and gave birth to me. As vampires we're different than humans, the girl of your dream is a human"

Her eyes widened. "I know humans have the reputation of being the worse thanks to a century ago when a few vampires went wild and killed many humans. Thanks to this, humans became stronger and almost killed half of the vampire population. Truth is, nowadays our existence is a myth for them, they don't believe in us", he stopped.

Hotaru nodded, making him understand she was listening. "Nowadays, only the highest ranked vampires can go to the human world and that's where I met you", he held her hand tighter.

"You used to be a human too. The girl of you dreams' name is Mikan, who was your best friend only a year ago. You lived 16 years as a human, a brilliant one with the talent of the invention. You died in an accident only Mikan knows about, however in your last breath you told me you wanted to live and so I made you a half vampire"

Ruka stopped talking when he felt the tears of the girl in front of him falling to his hand. She was crying soundlessly. However, she had decided to know, she was going to endure it.

"That's why I need your blood every day? That's why I don't have consciousness if I don't drink it? That's why I'm always hidden? That's why I can't remember anything?", she kept asking.

Ruka nodded and Hotaru could only cry. She finally knew a little about herself. She knew the answers she was seeking for would bring her pain but she didn't expect it to hurt that much.

Both Hotaru and Ruka didn't know there was a third person hearing their conversation.

The third person listening smirked, "Half vampire…"

* * *

A knock was heard, making Ioran stop writing the paper work. "Come in"

He was surprised to see who appeared into his line of view. His eyes widened and a smile grew in his face. "Please take a sit"

"It's been a while", the one who had entered his office greeted.

"Did your research finally finished?", he asked.

"Yes, it ended satisfactory", he received as response.

"Of course it would end well, you're the brightest scientist in the whole underworld. I'm so glad you're back. Natsume will be thrilled!", he exclaimed still unable to stop smiling.

"I'm really excited to see him", she smiled. "But I have something I need to tell you first…something really interesting"

"You know you can tell me anything, Luna"

* * *

Mikan kept walking in circles inside Natsume's small room. She kept sighing and thinking how she will face him. Will she pretend she doesn't know a thing? He is a vampire; he must have some kind of powers…what if he hurts her? She shook her head, getting rid of those thoughts.

Before she could keep torturing herself with more thoughts a bright light emerged from the floor. Startled by this, she jumped to the bed thinking something might appear from the floor. She was half right, rather than something, someone appeared.

Natsume fell to the floor seriously injured. The light disappeared and Mikan jumped from the bed to get a closer look to the panting demon.

"Natsume, what happened?", she asked worried.

Blood was dripping from his head and he was pressing his stomach tightly, like if he couldn't stop pressing it. Surely if he'd stop he'll bleed until death. He had bruises all over his face and arms.

"Natsume answer me!", she demanded since he wasn't speaking.

He turned to look at her, he was sweating a lot. Mikan took a towel from the drawer to clean up his sweat. When she was about to press the towel towards his forehead, she suddenly stopped. Remembering he was a vampire, she dropped the towel.

He only looked at her wondering why was she acting that way. He was even more surprised when he saw her slapping her cheeks with both of her hands and then taking the towel once again, this time wiping away his sweat.

He closed his eyes, every part of his body ached. This wasn't a normal injury; this was an injury he couldn't heal by himself. At this rhythm, he'll die in a few hours. His demon powers weren't enough to heal him, he'll die, and he knew it.

"You're a vampire aren't you?", Mikan asked in desperation. Natsume couldn't believe his ears, she knew? "Vampires don't die…right? You're not dying, right?"

Mikan could tell it was serious. He's going to die if she doesn't do something! She tried to think based on his little knowledge of vampires.

She unbuttoned her shirt, "Go ahead, drink it"

Natsume gulped loudly, he knew blood would save him. "S-Stop it", he managed to say.

"You're the biggest idiot", Mikan complained. "You'll be fine if you drink it, so do it!"

Her neck was exposed and Natsume couldn't take his eyes of it. But he promised to never do that, since Nozomi was attacked by a vampire like that.

"I won't", he finally said trying to stand up but he didn't have the strength to do it.

Mikan noticed that and got closer to him, "Do you want to die so badly?"

"I'm sorry", Natsume whispered before stabbing his fangs into Mikan's neck. It happened so quickly she didn't see it coming.

It was painful, more painful than what she expected. She tried to stay awake but her eyes were slowly closing. Before she could lose her conscience she thought,

 _So…he's really a vampire after all._

* * *

 **(Author's Note)**

Well, more secrets revealed, a new character appeared and more problems ahead to come.

I hope you like the story so far and you'll read it until the end.

If you liked it please don't forget to review me your thoughts!


	16. Troubled waters

Hello there! If you're reading this is because it's Monday already! I'm so thankful to you right now, yeah you, the one reading my story in this moment!

 _Answering time!_

 **lexy1989:** Thank you so much for welcoming me! Please tell me about your updates so I can check them up! I hope you like this chapter very much!

 **Anilisa:** Yeah, it's time to Luna appear and bring some drama!

 **Diabula-Rasa:** HAPPY 18TH BIRTHDAY! I'm so glad I updated that day! And you're the sweetest, I'm extremely thankful. I was really happy when I knew it was your birthday!

 **Newroz:** Hi! I always wondered who was 'Guest' since you always give me so much support I'm extremely glad you know have an account. Thanks for your lovely comments as Guest so far and hope you'll like this story as Newroz too! Thanks for following my stories!

Enjoy!

* * *

 ***Chapter 15***

"-Kan…Mikan!", the brunette could hear a familiar voice. She opened her eyes slowly, her eyes adjusted to the light streaming through the window.

Her sight was still slightly blurry but after a few seconds she could distinguish the person standing in front of her, calling her and taking her hand tightly.

"M-Mom…", she call out for her with a weak smile.

"Mikan!", she cried kissing her daughter's hand.

Mikan looked at her mother with apologetic eyes. "Mom", she spoke softly, making Yuka face her. "I-I'm okay", she assured with the same weak smile.

"Why didn't you tell me?", Yuka reproached. "The doctor said you have an extreme case of anemia!" she sniffed uncontrollably. "Selfish daughter…Don't you know I would die without you?"

Yuka could only think about the conversation between the doctor and herself.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _Natsume and Yuka were waiting restless for news. Natsume called her when she was in the market, telling her Mikan had collapsed and he had taken her to the hospital. Yuka left the cashier with half of the purchases since she ran away, ignoring the cashier's shouts._

" _Mikan Yukihira mother?", the doctor called._

 _Yuka stood up, her legs and hangs shaking. "I'm her mom", she managed to say._

" _Come with me", the doctor indicated with a serious look on his face. Yuka turned to see Natsume who only nodded back at her._

" _Your daughter had anemia", the doctor started. "In all my years I've never seen a case that extreme. Did she by any case injured herself and lost blood?"_

 _Yuka shook his head. "She hasn't injured herself since last year", she responded._

 _The doctor massaged his temples. "Then there's a lack of red cell production", he stated, making Yuka gasp._

" _Will she be okay?", Yuka asked with desperation written all over her face._

 _The doctor sighed softly, "Let's wait until she wakes up to speak about further detail"_

 _*End of flashback*_

* * *

"I see you've woken up", a third voice ruined the mother-daughter moment.

"Doctor!", Yuka called out. "She woke up! She'll be fine, right?"

The doctor smiled, "She'll be fine with medicine", and he turned his gaze towards the brunette laying on the hospital cot. "You better sleep and eat properly"

Mikan nodded, "Thank you"

"Can I have a word with you?", the doctor asked abruptly, looking at Yuka. His smile had disappeared and so did Yuka's when he said the last word. "Alone"

* * *

"Are you feeling better now?", Ruka asked, handing her his handkerchief.

She took it and wiped her eyes gently. She wasn't crying anymore but her face was still wet. It was the first time for her to cry this much.

"I want to see Mikan", she whispered.

She didn't say it right, she _needed_ to see her.

Ruka smiled, turning to see his clock his smile suddenly disappeared. "What is it?", Hotaru asked realizing his weird behavior.

"Natsume is already 1 hour late", he explained. "I have a bad feeling about this"

"He even said he'll be earlier than the time said, I'm I wrong?", Hotaru asked him.

"You're right", he whispered. "Something isn't right…Do you think I should go to check on him?"

"You're going nowhere, Ruka", another voice joined them.

Both of them looked at the woman standing in front of them in awe. Hotaru didn't know this woman but instantly didn't like her.

"Luna!?", Ruka asked standing up.

Hotaru frowned slightly, if Ruka knew her it should be fine but something's still wrong. "Where did you come from?", she asked distrustful.

Ruka turned to look at her. "Hotaru, don't be disrespectful…Luna is-"

"Ruka, allow me to introduce myself", Luna spoke, taking a step closer towards Hotaru. "My name is Luna Koizumi. I'm a scientist as well. I know Ruka since he was my student for a long time. I can also answer the question you just asked", she smiled. "I am the creator of the portals"

Hotaru's eyes widened. This woman created the portal between worlds. "I was given the title of the best scientist in the underworld. Since I created them I can teleport to everywhere I want, that's how I appeared here without you noticing. There's no one who can handle portals like I do", she smirked with confidence.

Ruka smiled towards her, "See Hotaru, she's amazing!"

Hotaru gulped, certainly this woman wasn't an ordinary vampire, she was far from ordinary.

"Luna, why are you here?"

"You know me well, don't you?", she locked her eyes with Ruka's blue ones. "I don't do things without a reason"

"I came to take Hotaru Imai with me"

Hotaru gasped silently behind both of them. Since she appeared out of the nowhere both Ruka and Hotaru forgot she couldn't be seen.

"W-what are you talking about?", Ruka asked laughing nervously.

"How do you know my name?", Hotaru asked.

"I know everything about you", Ruka's eyes widened. "A half vampire is an amazing achievement, Ruka. You should've made it public, who knows, maybe you would beat my record as the best scientist", she smirked amused by their reactions.

She suddenly stopped smirking, turning to see her wristwatch she sighed. "I've lost too much time", she snapped her fingers.

From the portals, many vampires appeared into the bedroom. Judging on the looks, probably 15 of them. Thankfully, the room was big enough for all of them. When Ruka recognized the vampires he started walking backwards.

Hotaru stood behind Ruka as he raised his arms to protect her. "I won't let you touch her", he threatened.

Luna raised a brow, "Don't tell me you love this monster-"

"Don't you dare call the woman I love a monster", Ruka cut her off. "Right now, you're the only one who's being one"

Luna's brow twitched. "Take the girl!", she shouted and all the vampires obeyed.

Even though Ruka managed to punch and hit a few vampires, they were 15 against 1. He then fell to the ground injured. "You've been stabbed", Luna spoke Hotaru threw herself to the floor, touching Ruka's face. "That knife had venom", Luna explained making Hotaru gasped and Ruka moan in pain. "The venom will disappeared from your body in 4 hours"

Two vampires took Hotaru from both of her arms. "Let go!", she shouted but they were stronger than her.

Luka opened a portal, "Leave the girl here"

"Wait!", Ruka shouted making Luna face him. "She needs me! If she doesn't take my blood she'll become something she isn't! She won't be able to contain her thirst of blood! Please Luna, she's harmless if she has my blood", he explained.

"I know", Luna smirked. "Hotaru Imai turning into a blood sucking machine is what I want to see"

Ruka was left alone, he tried to stand up but it was impossible, his body felt heavy. He breathed slowly knowing he wouldn't be able to move yet. A tear streamed down his face as he thought,

" _Hotaru, please be safe"_

* * *

A gray haired soul collector gave a loud sigh when he realized Natsume was gone. He actually kidnapped the vampire and left him locked up in a room meanwhile he prepared everything.

The plan was simple, Natsume disappears and a worried Mikan comes to save him.

Youichi wanted to think about a new strategy when he was interrupted by a lot of noise coming out of his cave. He walked to see and gasped when he realized what happened today.

He lived in a cave in the path of death, it was an isolated place, however; not every day was lonely. It was a certain day where the souls of thousands of demons are lead to their execution. Demons that wouldn't mind killing one more time since they'll l die anyway.

Surely, Natsume was strong but one against a thousand? He must be greatly injured.

Youichi shook his head, this demon injures weren't easy to heal since the resentment and hate in their bodies make them strong.

"You stupid vampire…why don't you think before you act?", Youichi whispered before opening a portal to the underworld.

 _If he's injured, surely he'll come for blood over here,_ he thought.

Youichi didn't know that Natsume didn't have the strength to go to his home and barely made it to Mikan's house.

He arrived to a room; he closed his eyes for a moment. He started walking towards a known smell. He opened the door abruptly as he locked eyes with a blue eyed panting demon.

"You're not Natsume", Youichi whispered and was about to leave the room.

"Please help me!", Ruka begged but Youichi ignored him. "I know where Natsume is"

He stopped his feet and turned around to face Ruka. "Where?"

"He's in the human world. I need you to tell him Hotaru has been taken away and I need his and Mikan's help", Ruka said with a serious look on his face.

"You know, I might not tell him and just go to find him", Youichi smirked.

"Youichi Hijiri, I know you will tell him", Ruka smiled weakly as he fainted due to the lack of energy.

Youichi gave a sigh before taking Ruka's body off to the floor and to the bed. He opened the portal with a slight blush on his face.

" _When did I become the good one?"_

* * *

"You finally came", Mikan said when she saw Natsume enter her hospital room.

He didn't say a thing as he stood far from where she was laying. "Won't you sit down next to me?"

Natsume nodded taking sit next to her. He wasn't looking at her; he kept looking at the floor.

"I see you're fine, I'm glad nothing happened to-"

"So it's fine if I'm fine but you are in the hospital?", Natsume interrupted. "Why did you let me do that to you? You almost died!"

"Natsume", Mikan called out for him. "Look at me"

Natsume didn't move so Mikan sat down. "Look at me", she asked once again.

He finally locked his crimson eyes to her hazel ones. "Your eyes look so sad…Natsume, I did that because you were dying", she spoke softly. "I don't want you to die"

"You should've left me alone", he whispered unable to look at her anymore.

"I can't leave the one I love alone"

Natsume quickly looked at her once more, his eyes widened. "What did you just-"

This time it was Mikan's turn to interrupt him,

"I said I love you, Natsume"

* * *

 **(Author's Note)**

Yeeeei I love confessions! I also like to add that since Mikan almost saw Natsume die she realized she really loved him. Since she had had a few doubts but now she finally said it.

We'll have to wait to see Natsume's answer!

Review me your thoughts about Hotaru's situation as well!


	17. Daddy's girl

MY MOM WOKE UP! She's fine now, she's safe! I just can't explain how I'm feeling right now. How grateful for my life and my readers. Guys, I posted last chapter without expecting anybody caring about it. And yet, I was surprised by many messages that gave me so much strength. I think I was able to get through this because of you.

Actually, my mother's first words to me were, "Did you update your story?", she's also a fan! So after I spent with her the whole day, I went back home and started writing.

So here it is! THANK YOU so much, I just feel like I'm the luckiest girl right now, since I have your support.

 **lexy1989:** Thank you. Actually, you really did make me happier; I think you gave me hope. Thanks for telling me you were there for me, it meant the world to me. My mom is now fine and says thanks, specially to you since I told her about you and how special you are!

 **Jnrlove:** thank you so much for praying, I already took enough time, it's time to keep writing!

 **Katherine Kalissa Amara:** My mom is better now ,thank you. I'm fine as well, only a few scratches and stiches!

 **Jejeje:** You are such a kind daughter, I hope your mother is well!

 **Diabula-Rasa:** Thanks for you PM's Elena. I'm still waiting for your reply haha! Loved you message!

 **Newroz:** Thanks for worrying about me the way you did. I'm extremely grateful, you kept writing and writing me PM's to check if I was doing well. I am and it thanks to all your comments. My mom is really thankful as well!

 **KitsuneSenpai!18:** Thank you so much, she's better now! She says thanks as well!

 **CrimsonAmethyste:** merci beaucoup!

 **An1nobara:** Me habías asustado! Te extrañe muchísimo, por momentos pensé que ya no te gustaba mi historia. Eres muy buena con tu abuela, espero que este mejor ahora y muchas gracias por esperar este nuevo capítulo. Mi madre está bien ya, ha despertado y quiere que siga escribiendo.

Enjoy!

* * *

 ***Chapter 16***

 _I love you, Natsume_

She didn't say much. She simply said those four words that meant thousands feelings. Mikan didn't remove her hazel eyes from his stunning crimson ones. She knew it was abrupt but she almost lost him once and she wasn't going to let that happen a second time.

A few seconds passed but neither of them spoke.

"Say that again", Natsume finally broke the silence between them.

"I said, I love you", she repeated with a small smile.

Natsume shook his head. "Say that again"

Mikan gave a soft sigh. "I love you", she said for the third time. "Are you making me saying it again?", she asked sarcastically.

"You can't love me", he whispered loud enough for her to hear.

"Because of Nozomi?", Mikan asked.

Natsume's eyes widened. "You know?"

The brunette haired one closed her eyes for a moment but then opened them. "I know it all already. I'm not asking for an answer…I just wanted you to know"

"I can't answer your feelings…is not like I still like her, it's just that I can't forget her", he stopped for air. "I just can't-"

"HOW DARE YOU REJECT MY DAUGHTER!?", a scream made them turned their faces to see the door.

Mikan gasped,

"Dad!"

* * *

A pale blond haired middle age man sat down in the middle sit of the small car. Both of his hands were crossed in front of his chest as a frown wasn't leaving his face. His eyes went from left to right as he watched closely the teenagers.

Yes, he was sitting right between them. Natsume kept looking at the window silently meanwhile Mikan was pretending to be asleep.

He was her father after all; he knew her daughter wasn't sleeping. When she sleeps she looks like a mess and her eyes are half opened. It was a creepy sight but for a father, especially when she's the only child, it was precious.

Mikan was Izumi's most important person, aside from Yuka, of course. Mikan was the apple of his eyes and all those lovely things.

Yuka kept looking back to the three of them through the mirror.

"You know you should be sitting next to me, don't you?", Yuka finally said a word.

Mikan opened one eye waiting for his father's response.

"I know but I have to take care of my little girl!", Izumi justified.

Mikan wanted to bury herself alive, how shaming was his father saying those things in front of the guy she loved!

She was about to complain when her mother spoke quicker. "I can barely see the cars coming behind us, since you're tall you're blocking all the sight!", Yuka complained.

Izumi simply lowered his head like if he was bowing. "Can you see now?", he asked.

Yuka sighed. "You're so childish Izumi", she finally laughed. "I can't believe you didn't tell me you were in town. Mikan's doctor had to tell me instead of you!"

"He's a nice college, he came running telling me Mikan had an accident", Izumi recalled. "I still can't believe I actually found **my** daughter being rejected!", he complained making emphasis on that word.

Natsume stood silent, this time it was him who wanted to be buried alive. When where they going to arrive?

"And it was worse when I was told he actually lives with us!", Izumi kept complaining as if Natsume wasn't there. "He doesn't have taste in women at all…when is he going to ever find a girl like Mikan-"

"Enough!", Mikan finally spoke.

Natsume turned to look at her, Izumi as well and Yuka kept looking at the road but hearing attentively.

"As I explained before, Natsume is a friend of school who will eventually leave so I just wanted to say it before he could leave me. I just wanted him to know how I felt, don't want anything more than that. So please, stop it"

Izumi's eyes were wide opened; it's been a year since her daughter spoke so rudely towards him. It brought him memories he didn't want to recall. Those moments where he thought he'll lose her daughter and how she changed after meeting her best friend.

"I'm sorry…", Mikan whispered.

Izumi felt relieved, she wasn't that girl anymore. Mikan will never be that girl anymore, that girl he tried to save but failed miserably. It was Hotaru who saved her daughter, that's why he owed her so much.

* * *

"Home sweet home", Izumi said with a smile when he entered his house.

Yuka smiled by his side hugging him from his back. "Welcome home, darling"

Her husband smiled brightly, yeah that smile that made her fall for him in the first place. "I'm home, sweetie"

Since Izumi Yukihira was such a required surgeon, he would travel to many countries and work in many recognized hospitals. The business was great but he spent too much time away from his family. He wanted to retire but he was too young for that.

He's a loving dad, has many…well, thousands of photos of his family in his main office. Everyone who entered into that office would either think, he's a loving dad or a too overly attached one.

"Ejem", Mikan faked a cough.

Izumi turned to look at her daughter who everyday looked more at Yuka and then saw the young man behind her.

"You ruined the family moment", Izumi sent a glare to Natsume.

"Darling, don't be rude with Natsume", Yuka said as Izumi sighed in defeat.

"Mikan, come with me", Natsume said, surprising Mikan and making Izumi raise a brow.

"Like I would let that happen!", Izumi complained.

"Please dad, this is important", Mikan said almost begging him.

Izumi rolled his eyes. "20 minutes, no more"

Mikan smiled so brightly both Natsume and Izumi were taken aback. She seemed extremely happy about spending time with him.

Natsume bowed as he and Mikan went upstairs.

"You're a good dad, aren't you?", Yuka said peeking his lips quickly.

"Every day Mikan looks just like you when you were 17", he said kissing her hand.

"When we met?"

"Yeah", he clarified. "The smile she gave when I said she could go with him remind me to the smile you gave me when I asked you out"

Yuka laughed slightly. "Our child is in love, Izumi"

Izumi sighed, "This will hurt…"

* * *

"I'm sorry about my dad, I wasn't expecting him to suddenly appear", Mikan said closing the door of Natsume's room.

Natsume simply pat the space next to him in his bed. Realizing he wanted her to sit next to him, she gave a few steps and sat where he indicated.

"About what you said before, I-", Natsume started.

"I don't want to hear it!", Mikan said abruptly, cutting him off. She pressed her hands to her ears like a childish 5-year old child.

Natsume only sighed. Taking her hands off her ears and holding her wrists. "Let go", she said a low voice since her father could take that phrase the wrong way.

"Listen, okay?", he asked and she nodded slowly. "How do you know about Nozomi?"

Mikan rolled her eyes. "I know my own great grandmother"

"You know what I mean…", Natsume reproached.

She looked at the floor. "I…I read her diary"

Natsume's eyes widened, "You shouldn't have done that", he complained angrily.

"I-I'm sorry. I just wanted to find the key and visit Hotaru and I found the diary, it wasn't my-"

"Ruka!", Natsume exclaimed. "Things got all messed up I forgot about it. We should be in the underworld"

Mikan smiled, she'll see Hotaru again and explain everything to her. All these years, the secrets she kept, will be revealed.

"Let's go to see Hotaru!", Mikan said happily.

Before they could stand up from the bed, a portal opened. Fog invaded the whole room as someone came out of that portal.

"Don't breath!", Natsume warned as Mikan covered her nose.

"She can breathe", the one who just entered the room said. He ran a hand through his silky silver hair. "The fog is to make sleep everyone in the house beside you two"

Mikan gasped for air. "Who is he?", Mikan asked pointing Youichi when she recovered from the lack of oxygen.

"C-Can you see me?", Youichi asked in utter surprise.

"Can you?", Natsume asked as well.

"Yes I can, I shouldn't?", Mikan tilted her head, confused.

"Could it be you…you drank her blood?", Youichi asked him as he nodded not too happy about it. "Bloody bastard", Youichi whispered for himself but didn't go unnoticed by the vampire. He finally understood he came to the human world to get Mikan's blood.

"You're a vampire as well?", Mikan asked locking her hazel eyes to his mysterious grey ones.

"I'm a soul collector", Youichi responded still unable to believe she could see him.

"I'm Mikan, a human", she smiled making Youichi blush.

"What do you want now? Another failure at kidnapping me?", Natsume smirked.

"Indeed", he nodded. "But I also have a message from a certain blond vampire"

The crimson eyed one turned to see him. "Ruka? What happened to him?"

Mikan was surprised for such a reaction. Seriously, Ruka meant a lot to him. She felt slightly jealous.

"He says someone called Hotaru has been captured and based on the looks, he was seriously injured", he explained. "I didn't tell you this to help you, I-"

"Please come with us to save them", Natsume said.

Mikan was surprised, Natsume said 'please'?

"I'm your enemy, you know? Don't ask for my help!", Youichi complained.

"Let's stop being enemies until this is finished", Natsume insisted.

"Please, Youichi! Help us!", Mikan joined Natsume, knowing this was important for him.

Natsume knew Youichi was powerful; he has seen it with his own eyes and felt it with his own body. He could be extremely helpful to them.

At this point, Youichi was blushing madly by Mikan begging for his help. "I'll do it", he finally agreed. "Just for Mikan", he clarified.

Natsume nodded but felt slightly bothered by that, meanwhile Mikan didn't really understand the soul collector's feelings.

" _Help is on the way, Hotaru"_

* * *

"She's the half vampire?", asked Ioran when he entered the room where Hotaru was handicapped and locked up.

Luna nodded in response as Hotaru sent glares to both of them.

"She doesn't seem as wild as you described", he said taking a look at the girl who seemed breathless of trying unsuccessfully of getting out of there.

"She is dangerous", Luna started. "More than that, she's a threat to the vampires! Just wait until you see what's about to happen"

"What's about to happen?", he asked raising a brow.

"Please bring _it_ " Luna commanded as a vampire gave her an injection with a green liquid inside the transparent tube. "I've been working on this", she smiled proudly. "Once this liquid enters into that monster's body", she pointed Hotaru. "We'll only have 30 seconds to escape from her"

Ioran looked at her confused. "What's going to happen?"

Luna smirked. "We'll see that from that camera"

"Is it that dangerous?", Ioran asked worriedly. "She's not going to harm anybody, right?"

"I don't know", Luna shrouded. "Maybe…maybe not", she replied playfully.

"Luna-sama, it is time", another vampire announced.

She nodded as the vampire inserted the needle into Hotaru's pale skin. She complained silently due to the plain. It hurt enough to make someone cry but she wasn't going to shed the tears that started accumulating. She'll never give Luna Koizumi the pleasure to see her cry.

"Time to go, Ioran-san, please take my hand", Luna said as he obeyed, disappearing through a portal. The other vampires left as well as the gem-like eyed one stood alone.

"What was that medicine?", Ioran asked when they reached Luna's office, in front of them a big monitor with the images of the place where Hotaru was.

Luna smirked once more, "That medicine will make her process to become a killing machine come faster", Ioran eyes widened. "And she won't be able to go back to normal with Ruka's blood…Ruka's blood will only make her go wilder"

She had a smirk on her face but she wasn't feeling happy at all. She was really sad, her chest hurt due to a past she couldn't ever forget.

 _I'm sorry Ruka, but there's no way you can bring back a human after death…I know that very well._

* * *

 **(Author's Note)**

The end is approaching! Review me your thoughts!

And again, thank you, you have an important part of my heart. I hope you'll stick around until the end of the story.

Lots of love!


	18. Sealed memories

Yei Monday update! I'm so excited the end is near and a lot of plot twists are about to happen! I hope you like it!

 **lexy1989:** I hope your laptop is okay now! I actually like reading fanfics more in my cellphone. Maybe I'm the only one hahha! But I do hate slow wifi! Thanks for supporting my family and story! You really are special to me

 **Anilissa:** Thanks for your lovely comment, my mom and I are fine now. She's recovering very well. Luna has her motives as well. I'm really thankful that you haven't forgotten about this story. Makes me so happy!

 **Jnrlove:** Thank you very much! I've been able to go through this due to everybody's comments. You're an important part of my life.

 **Jejeje xD:** Your dad is like Izumi? Hahaha aww that's the cutest thing ever! I would describe Youichi's feelings for Mikan as attraction more than feelings. But I'll explain that with details later!

 **Newroz:** Every question you have will be answered in this chapter! I didn't update last Monday since I updated Friday but here it is! Hope you love it!

 **An1nobara:** Verdad! El padre de Mikan no es nada oportuno pero bueno así es la vida! Lo sé, Youichi siempre me ha causado ternura y es demasiado lindo! Muchas gracias por tus lindos deseos sobre mi mamá. Espero que disfrutes este capítulo!

Enjoy!

* * *

 ***Chapter 18***

"Ruka!", Natsume called out for him once he entered his room. He was laying on the bed since Youichi placed him there.

He opened his eyes slowly, as he smiled weakly. "Natsume, you're here"

"What happened to you?", his best friend asked concerned.

"I've been poisoned by Luna", he said making Natsume's eyes widen. "Luna did this to you?", he asked as he couldn't believe such an act from her.

Mikan suddenly felt slightly worried. "Who's Luna?", she asked.

"She's Natsume's-", Ruka couldn't finish his sentence since Natsume covered his mouth.

"She's a scientist", Natsume spoke. "Anyway, why did she take Hotaru? How did she find out about her?", the vampire asked.

Ruka gave a soft sigh, "Guess I wasn't careful enough", his eyes seemed sad. "Please, go to find her and save her. I can't move for 2 hours more"

Natsume shook his head, "You're coming with us!", he exclaimed. "Tell me, is there a quicker way?", he turned to look at the soul collector who only stood behind silent.

"Yes, I know one", the grey haired one replied.

Natsume felt relieved. Bringing him was a good idea after all. "What is it?"

"He'll be fine in seconds if he drinks Mikan's blood", he explained making the brunette turn to look at him surprised.

"Denied", Natsume spoke. "Tell me another way"

"There isn't", Youichi said confident.

Natsume took his eyes from the soul collector to Mikan. She looked at him with tender eyes. Why was he so against it? I mean, it was just blood.

"It's okay, I can do that", Mikan finally spoke. "I'll do anything for Hotaru"

"I'm against it", Natsume said again.

"It's okay, I don't need it either", Ruka agreed with Natsume, he wouldn't like Natsume taking Hotaru's blood if the case was reversed.

Youichi rolled his eyes. "Do you think we have time to be wasting? You two stop acting selfishly! Let the girl do what she wants. Do you think I love the idea? I don't either but your best friend needs it!", Youichi expressed himself loudly, making Natsume and Ruka realize how pathetic they where.

"Quickly Mikan, help my best friend"

* * *

Luna and Ioran watched closely the monitor. She could sense insecurity coming from Ioran as he surely was making the countdown on his head, just as her.

 _10…_

 _9…_

She closed her eyes for a moment.

 _ ***Flashback***_

"I love you so much, I wish I could stay with you forever", he spoke with sadness on his voice. Luna took his hand harder as she placed a kiss on it.

"We'll stay always together", she assured. "You're going nowhere!"

"You know I'll die", he closed his eyes. "I could even die right now, meanwhile you hold my hand", he gave a weak smile. "But I wouldn't have any regret since I met you, I loved you and you loved me. What else could I have asked for?"

"Stop saying sad things", Luna cried soundlessly. He knew she was crying since he could feel her tears falling to his hand.

"I'm just saying goodbye", he opened his eyes locking them with her lover's ones.

"Don't say goodbye. You're so selfish, you know I'll be left alone for a few centuries more!", Luna reproached.

"I might be a jerk, since I'm happy you'll have me in your heart for many centuries"

 _ ***End of flashback***_

" _2…"_

" _1…"_

Luna looked at the monitor once more.

" _0"_

She gasped when she saw Hotaru breaking the chains from the wall. The whole floor shake when she threw them to the floor. She then turned her gaze to see the camera filming her. Both Ioran and her eyes' widened when the saw her face.

Her eyes went completely red as her fangs and nails had grown a lot. With her big, sharp nails she destroyed the camera.

The ones watching turned to look at each other.

"Luna, I think this is dangerous!", Ioran complained. "We have to evacuate the company!"

Luna nodded. Snapping her fingers a few vampires appeared. "Make everyone evacuate through the portals", she commanded as they obeyed. "You should go to", she said to Ioran who only nodded.

Once alone, she left a loud sigh.

" _What have I done?"_

* * *

"There are some things you need to understand", Ruka explained quickly as they ran towards Hotaru's location.

Since he had taken Mikan's blood he was better than ever. The four of them ran through the halls as Ruka lead the way with Hotaru's sense of smell as a guide.

"You can't get close to Hotaru; she wouldn't be able to recognize you. She's not the Hotaru you met when she was still a human. I'm the only one who can stop her so please don't do anything crazy", he explained as Mikan nodded understanding.

Suddenly, Ruka stopped running, making everyone almost fall due to his sudden stop. "Why did you stop from the nowhere?", Natsume asked.

Ruka looked at Natsume with a worried expression. "I can't sense Hotaru anymore"

"W-What do you mean you can't?", Mikan asked.

Ruka looked at his surroundings. "Natsume, there's no one here", he said but Natsume only looked at him confused.

"So what?", he asked.

"There isn't any guards like always", he said making Natsume look at his surroundings as well.

"I don't have a good feeling about this place. There's an evil presence a few meters away from us", Youichi spoke.

Before they could say anything more, loud steps where heard. In front of them, the girl they were looking for appeared. But she didn't look like Hotaru at all.

Ruka flinched when he saw her. What had happened? Who did that to her?

"Hotaru!", Mikan called her out but she didn't reacted.

"Don't say a word", Ruka cut her off. "Hotaru, it's me", he said softly.

The girl didn't stop her feet; she got closer and closer to Ruka. "I got what you need, just come and take it"

Hotaru was about to bite his neck with her long fangs but she was interrupted by Youichi's powers. Who threw her a few meters away.

"What did you do that for!?", Ruka asked madly.

"If you let her drink your blood, game over for you! I can sense that monster's powers. Her target is to kill you. Open your eyes; she's not the woman you love. The woman you love is dead now!"

Ruka looked at him hurt. "Stop talking nonsense!"

"Ruka", Natsume called out for him. "He's not lying"

"You're siding with him!? Okay fine! Do as you please!", Ruka said, he had lost it. Hotaru can't be dead. Hotaru's alive inside that monster!

"Please Ruka, I won't be able to live if you're dead! Let's go!", his best friend almost begged.

Hotaru stood up, getting closer to the four of them.

Natsume opened a portal taking the four of them inside. They were about to leave when Mikan jumped out of the portal and started walking towards her best friend.

"Mikan!", Natsume called out but the portal closed.

* * *

Youichi, Natsume and Ruka ended up in Ruka's office.

"Quickly let's go back!", Youichi said.

Natsume tried to open a portal but he couldn't. "I can't do it, it's not working"

Youichi opened his eyes. "Hyuuga, you've lost your powers"

"What do you mean?", Natsume asked with a blank expression, is not the first time it happens.

"I can't detect your powers anymore"

"Let's take care of that later! Let's go back to Hotaru!", Ruka said opening the portal.

When they arrived they saw Mikan on the floor seriously injured.

"Mikan stop it!", Natsume and Youichi said in unison.

"Stay out of this!", Mikan shouted.

They tried to stop her but she ran again and tried to hug her best friend. Hotaru threw her against the wall for the third time.

"Mikan, she's not Hotaru anymore!", Ruka shouted, finally realizing she was gone.

She ran once more to his best friend but this time she managed to hug her. "I'm sorry Hotaru! I love you! I love you!", she started shouting, repeating the same words. Hotaru didn't move for a few minutes as they all watched closely, waiting for the next thing to happing. Fearing for the next thing to happen.

"M-Mikan", a soft voice said.

The four of them look at her in awe.

"Mikan", her eyes where back to normal. "I remember everything"

"Hotaru!", Mikan called out with tears on her face as she fainted due to the lack of strength and her injures. Hotaru was crying as well, still hugging an unconscious Mikan.

Ruka kneeled down as he cried. Natsume sighed in relief and Youichi only gave Natsume a smile.

Hotaru locked her eyes with Ruka's ones. "Thank you", she muttered.

She remembered everything now with detail. She was given a second chance to hold her best friend like this thanks to Ruka. She remembered her best friend and what happened that night.

"We need to take Mikan back to the human world", Natsume said.

"First things first, we need to heal her injuries", Youichi spoke, touching her injuries. She didn't complain since she was unconscious. Slowly, her injures healed.

"Thank you. You're powers are really amazing", Hotaru said with gratitude.

"I better leave now, since everything is settled", the soul collector said turning his feet giving them his back as view.

He then locked eyes with someone standing with a shocked expression. When did that woman with strawberry blond hair appeared?

"Luna!", Ruka and Natsume said in unison.

"You have a lot to explain!", Natsume said angrily. "Hey!", he said since she wasn't even looking at him. Natsume gasped silently when she started crying, still unable to take her eyes away from the soul collector.

"Youichi!", she called out for him, hugging him. How long since she had hug him? He was alive, the man she loves and thought dead. The man who promised to love her forever was here to fulfill their promise.

Youichi took a step back,

"Who are you?"

* * *

 **Author's Note**

So Hotaru's memories are back and Luna's past has been revealed. But what about the night when Hotaru died? It'll be finally be reveled in the next chapter!

Stay tune and don't forget to leave a review!

Love you!


	19. Black past and red roses

_I know, I know! Youichi and Luna are the strangest pair ever! But, hey! I wanted to do something both new and surprising. I hope you'll accept the pair and not hate me!_

 **lexy1989:** I'll answer your questions in this chapter! I hope you enjoy it a lot and surprises you a lot!

 **Anilissa:** Yeah, I know! I've never seen that couple before so I did something drastic haha! Thank you, we'll stay strong!

 **Jnrlove:** Thank you for waiting for my updates! You really are important to me, don't you dare doubt it!

 **Jejeje xD:** Your dad must love you lots and you as well! My dad isn't expressive at all even though I'm sure he loves me. I know, Youichi and Luna, quite crazy! And yes, Natsume is slowly opening his heart towards our little brunette.

 **Newroz:** Thank you! I'm so glad you liked it!

 **Diabula-Rasa:** I know is quite weird but you might now already due to our messages, I'm not normal at all! Hope you like this chapter as well, Elena!

Enjoy!

* * *

 ***Chapter 19***

The last ray of sun entered through Mikan's window. The day was slowly saying goodbye as the night started to appear.

She opened her sleepy hazel eyes slowly. Her body hurt a lot, even though she didn't have any injury. She yawned, wondering why she slept so long.

She froze for a minute, "Hotaru!", she shouted.

"You sure are slow…", a crimson eyed one commented.

"Natsume", she called him surprised. She didn't see him standing next to the door. She wondered how long had he been there. "What happened? Why am I here?"

"What else could've happened? You fainted due to your stupidity", he complained.

"What about Hotaru?"

"She's fine, thanks to you. But, you should worry about you as well", he sighed messing his hair a little.

Mikan watched silently how he ran his hands through his hair, like if he felt frustrated. "Can I touch your hair?", the brunette suddenly asked.

He only raised a brow, "My hair?", he asked again like if he didn't understand what she asked for.

"I can't?", she asked disappointed.

Natsume didn't even know why he didn't argue any longer as he simply kneeled down next to the bed and placed his head on Mikan's lap.

Mikan smiled for herself as she started playing with his hair. She remembered the first time she paid attention to it. That time in the infirmary, the first time she met him, that unexpected hug he gave her. She almost laughed when she remembered how she thought he was so bothersome. How much she wanted him to stay away from her.

But now, it was a completely different story. He kept quiet, so she decided to speak.

"Thank you"

He didn't move, "Why are you thanking me?"

She kept playing with a few strands of his hair. "For everything"

* * *

"What a day", Ruka sighed when he closed the door of his bedroom.

"Agree", Youichi answered with a tired expression.

"Did Natsume and Mikan arrived safely?", the blond one asked.

"Yeah, I opened the portal, they'll arrive safely", Youichi answered.

"Don't forget to bring them back in an hour. Right now Natsume's powers aren't working", Ruka said worried.

Hotaru was sleeping deeply on Ruka's bed. After she gain back her memories, she kept holding Mikan and crying soundlessly. She fainted as well, leaving both bodies on the floor and other three utterly surprised for Luna's statement.

"I can't believe you where Luna's lover once", Ruka smiled to the soul collector, changing the topic.

"Don't even start", Youichi shook his head, remembering what happened not much long ago.

* * *

 _ ***Flashback***_

"Who are you?", Youichi asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Youichi…y-you don't know me?", Luna asked laughing nervously. "Don't play around", she thought of it as a joke.

"This is the first time we met", the grey haired one explained.

"Stop joking!", she demanded, tears threating to fall in any minute. "Back at the hospital, the last day you lived. You told me you were always going to love me. Don't say you don't remember saying it? You haven't changed at all and-"

She suddenly paused. She gasped placing her hand over his mouth. "Y-You haven't changed at all", she muttered. "W-what happened?"

Youichi had a genuine confused look plastered over his face. "I'm a soul collector. I don't know where you said we met but I have never seen you before. Maybe you've mistaken me", Youichi said, trying not to sound rude.

Luna's tears didn't hold on anymore as they freely made their way through Luna's face. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Youichi I'm so sorry, Ruka I'm so sorry, I'm sorry", she apologized and then in a moment disappeared through a portal.

"What did just happen?", Youichi asked out loud.

"She'll eventually face you. You'll have to be prepared for that", Natsume gave a piece of advice.

 _ ***End of Flashback***_

* * *

"I've never seen that woman before", Youichi justified himself once more. "She said something about meeting me in a hospital. Hospitals are for humans and I've never been one"

"How do you know?", Ruka questioned.

"I simply know!", the soul collector exclaimed. "I've been a soul collector for too long"

Ruka smiled slightly, "I guess you'll have to speak with her"

"There's no way", Youichi shook his head rapidly. "I don't want to see her"

"Give her a chance to explain maybe you'll end-"

"Say no more!", he cut him off. "I like Mikan, she's the woman for me", he confessed with a blush.

Ruka raised a brow, "You said you wanted her soul, remember? That's what you call love?"

Youichi sighed, "I don't even know. I just, don't want that crazy girl to be near"

"By 'crazy girl' you mean Luna?"

"Yes, her", he nodded. "I don't know why but I won't be able to bear her crying face a second time"

Ruka gave a loud sigh as he thought,

" _You might be dense but no one is denser that Natsume"_

* * *

"Hotaru!", Mikan cheered, throwing herself to his best friend's arms. She simply dodged her as Mikan landed to the floor painfully.

"How can you be so mean?", Mikan asked sniffing.

"How can you be so childish?", her gem like eyed best friend retorted with a blank expression.

"Aren't you happy because we're back together?", Mikan asked.

"I am", she simply answered with a small smile on his face. Mikan almost cry happy tears by that little sight of emotion.

"Please don't forget we're still here!", Youichi said, referring to the three males standing behind them. It was like if they were in their own world.

"Ups, sorry!", Mikan smiled back at them.

"Let's sit down", Ruka suggested as they obeyed. They sat down, the three males on one sofa and the two females on a smaller sofa.

Both Ruka and Natsume felt slightly anxious to know what had happened that night. Meanwhile, Youichi only felt curious about how they were going to explain the story, since he knew everything already. Just by one look, he saw through Mikan's memories.

"I'll explain it from the very beginning", Mikan started, she had promised to tell the whole story, it was her agreement with Ruka and Natsume. "A year ago I met someone named Reo. He used to be the person I would tell everything to. However, I started noticing he was missing school a lot; he was a senior when I was a sophomore. One day I followed him and realized he was part of a gang. A lot of tattooed guys that seemed to never stop smoking" ,she stopped for a minute making sure everyone was following the story.

She gave a big breath, "I told him I knew what he was doing and he told me he was okay but every day he had more and more bruises. He was my special person; it hurt me so much to see him like that. I decided to give those guys what they deserved. They told me I had guts and they wanted me to join. As you can imagine, I accepted. I thought I could have better control of the situation if I was by Reo's side"

Natsume made a fist with his hand, how much did she suffer?

"I was trained and prepared for making whatever they wanted me to do. Either stealing or leaving someone with bruises for a month. Things never went too far from that until I was sent to kill someone", she stopped for a moment. "I almost killed him. But I couldn't do it. I cried the whole night and left the gang. I begged Reo to come with me but he didn't accept it. I gave up, I loved him so badly but he didn't feel the same way"

Hotaru took her best friend's hand tightly.

"We moved out and ended up where I live now. Everything was fine for that moment. One night I went to get some groceries and when I stood outside, I found Reo and the gang members standing in front of me. I threw the bags and ran as fast as I could. How did they find me? I left without a word, that's what I thought. It was raining so hardly I could barely see. Still, I wasn't familiarized with the neighborhood. That's how I ended up at Hotaru's house, where I met her"

She gave a smile to Hotaru. "I couldn't return back home, my parents would be in danger. After that, things went back to normal and I was happier than ever. It was when I received a text message when everything changed. I had left my cellphone at Hotaru's house, so I went to get it. Her mother told me she suddenly left. I was surprised since it was so late already. I checked the message content it said, ' _Meet us in the park, let's finish this'_ "

Natsume and Ruka listened still unable to believe what a past she had. Youichi on the other hand, seemed like if he was about to get some popcorns and enjoy a movie.

"Suddenly, I received a call from Reo. He told me not to go to the park, that it was all a trap. I ran to the destination but it was too late. The whole scenery was painted with bright red flames. I started shouting Hotaru's name but there was no response. I kneeled down and cried until the sun appeared. If only I wasn't been selfish, if only I would've never met Hotaru then she could have a normal human life, with her family and friends. I'm sorry Hotaru, I took your life away, I killed you", she cried, still holding Hotaru's hand.

"Don't be an idiot", Hotaru said with a few tears on her beautiful face. "If I hadn't met you, my life would still be monotonous. No purpose, no trouble, no dynamic at all. I'm glad I met you, you changed my life. The happiest days I lived happened by your side. There are still more days to come, right?", Hotaru wiped Mikan's tears.

"Thank you, thank you…", Mikan hugged her tightly.

Ruka smiled as tears of happiness rolled down his cheeks.

Natsume felt relieved as well as Youichi who thanked things went smoothly.

"You know Natsume", Youichi called out making him face him. "I don't want Mikan's soul anymore"

Natsume raised a brow. "Why?"

Youichi smiled back at him, "Her soul has turned pure"

* * *

Mikan, Natsume, Yuka and Izumi ate their dinner silently. Thankfully, they made it on time for it. Yuka couldn't help but to sigh, she was getting tired of Izumi's childish behavior.

"Honey", Yuka called out for him. "How is your job doing?"

Izumi stopped eating for a moment. "Good", he answered curtly.

"Oh, come on!", Yuka lost it. "You're even mad at me because I left them stay more than 20 minutes alone?"

Mikan wanted to be buried alive and Natsume wasn't the exception.

"I only take care of my daughter", Izumi said proudly.

"Nothing happened between us, Izumi-san", Natsume said.

Mikan's dad only raised a brow, "Why would I believe in the brat who rejected my daughter?"

"Dad!", Mikan called him with a serious look on her face.

"Okay fine", Izumi sighed.

To interrupt everyone, the doorbell rang.

"Mikan, you have a visit", Izumi said.

Everyone looked at him with doubts. How does he know is a visit for Mikan since he hasn't even seen who is it.

"Go and open the door, it's for you", Izumi said once more.

Mikan nodded, slightly confused. Who could it be at this hour and looking for her?

She opened the door, her eyes widened when she saw who was standing in front of her. Her heart was beating so rapidly, she thought it was going to fall out. Another thing came into her line of view, a beautiful bouquet of red roses. He smiled enchantingly with a smile that could make any girl fall from her feet.

"R-Reo!?"

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Please don't kill me! HAHAHAH

Review me your thoughts or questions! They keep me going!


	20. The boy with the roses

_I'm sorry it took longer to update. Yesterday I was caught on the Oscar's drama so I couldn't write. But hey! Leonardo DiCaprio finally won an Oscar! Anyway, here it is!_

 _There's also one thing I want to add, Luna's not older than Youichi in this fanfict!_

 **lexy1989:** I know hahaha it's quite a plot twist! I might or might not owe you a month's worth of twix! You'll find out after reading this. Thanks to you now I'm craving twix!

 **AquaPink1:** My mom is better, thanks for the prayers. She even started working and everything is back to normal!

 **Anilissa:** Youichi isn't younger than Luna, he's actually older in my story. I know it's hard to imagine but try to imagine the bigger version of Youichi on the manga when you read this fanfic. Thanks for the support!

 **Jnrlove:** Thanks! I'm glad you liked that plot twist with Reo's appearance! Hope you like this chapter as well!

 **Jejeje xD:** I would like Youichi and Mikan as well HAHA but I want Youichi and Natsume to become friends, not rivals! I hope you like this chapter very much!

 **Newroz:** Yes Reo! I hope it was a good surprise and not a bad one!

 **Diabula-Rasa:** I'm so glad you enjoyed the chapter! I also see Izumi as an S.H.C.D hahaha! Loved it by the way! I wanted to make something unique even though it's quite weird! Anyways, I hope you really like this chapter as well!

 **Katherine kalissa amara:** I know! They are the weirdest couple ever but I don't know haha! Guess I wanted to give it a try. Maybe I'm too crazy? Anyways, I hope you'll come to accept the pairing! Thanks for the reading, I was thrilled with your review!

Enjoy!

* * *

 ***Chapter 20***

"R-Reo!?", Mikan stuttered his name.

She couldn't believe her eyes. Even though she knew he was standing in front of her, she couldn't help but to doubt. He had changed a lot, his both rare but beautiful orange hair became plain black and the many earrings had disappeared from both of his ears. There were some things that hadn't changed in the sightless, like his charming smile and his bright purple eyes.

Mikan's eyes went from his face to the bouquet of red roses he was holding.

"For you", he simply said referring to the roses. Mikan flinched when she heard his voice.

Before she could take the flowers with her shaking hands, another hand took them away, throwing them to the floor. "What are you doing here?", Natsume asked with hate easily recognized in his voice.

"Do I know you?", Reo asked raising a brow.

"You don't but I know you. How dare you to ever appear in front of Mikan!", he was frowning hardly.

"Reo", Izumi said making his way into the scene. "Please come in"

Reo removed his shoes as he entered the house. Natsume and Mikan kept his distance wondering why Izumi was by Reo's side.

Reo kneeled down to pick up the roses Natsume threw. "Mikan-chan, take them please"

"How dare you call her name?", Natsume wasn't able to control himself anymore. His fist was directed to Reo's face but was caught by Izumi's hand.

"Seems like you know the story", Mikan's father said, without letting go of Natsume's fist.

Natsume broke free of his grip with a fast movement. "If you know what happened too, why did you call him?", it was Mikan's turn to talk.

"Dear", Yuka called out and then gave a sigh. "We should tell her already"

"Tell me what?", Mikan asked with no clue.

Izumi ran a hand through his hair.

"Please take a sit"

* * *

"You said what!?", Ioran asked in disbelief. His eyes wide open as a frown took place between his brows.

"I-I said Natsume-sama hasn't come to the underworld in two days", Ioran fist pounded the table loudly. I'm sorry, Hyuuga-sama", the other vampire said bowing many times.

"I had a lot to do and I asked you to receive him. I was clear wasn't I?", the vampire nodded at him. "Then why couldn't you do what I asked for!?", he demanded.

"There were a lot of problems happening, the sudden evacuation and the damages in the company…many vampires are wondering what happened and-", he tried to justify.

"That's why I had to leave. I needed to fix that problem. That's why I asked you to give Natsume his blood of the day instead of me", Ioran sighed.

"I-I'm sorry", the vampire apologized once more.

Ioran made him a sign to leave as he quickly did. Once alone in his big office, he closed his eyes for a moment. He thought about the problem with the half vampire, luckily there were just a few injured vampires from that accident. He also complained about how easily manipulated he was. Even though he trusted Luna a lot, he should have fixed the problem in other way.

He sighed once more as he knew he couldn't leave that problem aside. Ruka Nogi had made a big taboo and mistake. Half vampires aren't something you can joke about. He could only imagine what will happen if people knew about her existence. Even though Ruka was a childhood friend of Natsume, even though Ioran himself saw him as his own child, despite all of that, a punishment is required.

Finally he thought about his son. His extremely intelligent son who by now must have discovered his lack of powers.

"Natsume, don't you know you're a weak vampire?", he spoke out loud. "Well, that's my fault anyway"

* * *

Mikan, Yuka and Izumi were sitting in the biggest sofa on the living room. Meanwhile Reo and Natsume shared a smaller one. Natsume's hate towards Reo was easily detected, even from miles away.

Izumi cleared his throat. "Two years ago, I met Reo's father at the hospital. He was a great man, loved his family. Unfortunately, he was seriously ill. Before he died, he asked me to take care of his oldest son, Reo", he stopped taking another breath.

"Reo started living with us where he met Mikan. I thought everything was fine until Reo stopped coming back home. Mikan seemed more worried every time. One night, she didn't come home as well", he spoke with sadness. "Yuka and I were afraid something might have happen. However, the next day she came back home without Reo. She seemed different, her eyes seemed lifeless. It was a torture for me as her father"

Mikan tried to hold her tears which were threatening to fall in any second.

"When I found about Reo's and Mikan's condition we moved from our hometown to where we live today. Things were going back to normal; Mikan had a new friend who made her happier. She was back to the girl I knew", he stopped with a small sigh. "Until, that night came. The night Hotaru Imai died in place of my daughter. The night a parent just like me lost her beloved child"

Mikan couldn't hold her tears any longer; she cried soundlessly, her heart felt like breaking when she realized how much her parents suffered for her.

"Finally those gang members disappear but Mikan's happiness disappeared as well. I thought I was never going to see Reo again, but there he was with a bouquet of roses standing on the park. He noticed me and begged for forgiveness, saying Mikan died because of him, that he tried to warn her and regretted it", Yuka placed her hand on his tight fist, trying to confort him.

"I lied to Reo and told him Mikan did die. I only wanted Mikan to be safe. Every day that I passed by that park I saw him with a new bouquet of roses. That was six months ago, when I was given the opportunity to work abroad. I went to the park once more and find him there. I told him Mikan was alive and he cried of happiness"

"Please let me finish, Izumi-san", Reo asked respectfully. Izumi simply nodded. "I was so relieved when I heard you were alive. Your dad told me that I could see you in six months so I waited patiently until this day", he smiled towards her.

"I'm grateful", Mikan said wiping her tears.

Natsume sighed soundlessly. So, he wasn't that bad after all, but still, he drove Mikan to the path of darkness. But, again, she wouldn't have met Hotaru if she hadn't walked that path.

"I came to give you an answer", Reo spoke once more taking Mikan's hand. She looked at him surprised as Natsume's eyebrow twitched.

"I like you too, Mikan-chan"

* * *

"That idiot!", Izumi and Natsume spoke at the same time. They saw each other and then looked away.

"You shouldn't have let him enter!", Natsume complained.

"How was I supposed to know he was going to confess to _my_ child?", he asked.

"I knew he was no good", the vampire kept complaining.

"He already went home so stop talking behind his back", Mikan sighed.

"Bring him back, I can say it to his face!", Izumi exclaimed as Natsume nodded.

"That was a confession from two years ago. I don't hold onto those feelings anymore, and he understood it", Mikan said.

"I don't want Reo to be with Mikan", Yuka said giving her point of view.

"See Mikan, even your mother-"

"I want Natsume to be with Mikan", Yuka cut her husband off.

"Mom!"

"Dear!"

Both daughter and father voices were mixed. Even though Natsume didn't say a word, only stood silent.

"Fine, I get it. I'll go upstairs, Izumi sleep on the couch"

Izumi's eyes widened as she followed her wife upstairs begging her. "Please let me sleep with you, dear!"

Mikan sighed, her day had been quite crazy. A lot happened tonight, she turned to look at her wrist watch. It was almost 11 pm and she needed to return to school tomorrow.

"Want some water?", Mikan asked Natsume handing him a glass.

Natsume didn't take it.

"What is it?"

Natsume didn't answer.

"You're not answering?"

He simply rolled his eyes.

"Don't be childish!", Mikan complained. "Tell me what happened"

"Are you going to date him?", Natsume finally spoke.

Mikan raise a brow. "That's none of your business, is it?"

"It is", he answered, and she was taken aback by that answer.

"It is not", Mikan clarified as she waked towards the stairs.

Before she could give another step, a hand stopped her; Natsume's hand.

She gasped soundlessly as her back was pressing the wall. There was no way to escape and Natsume didn't seem to let go of her hand. His handsome face was so close to her she could feel him breathing.

Her heart was beating so fast she was sure he could listen to it.

"I'm the only one who can make you feel this way, do you understand?"

He suddenly let go of her and went upstairs. Mikan fell to the floor, utterly confused and surprised. As she wondered,

" _What the hell just happened!?"_

* * *

Mikan woke up after only 2 hours of sleep. Thanks to Natsume's weird behavior, she wasn't able think about anything else but that incident.

Every time she closed her eyes she would remember how close Natsume's face was. She shook those memories away; actually she was surprised she was able to sleep 2 hours.

"Good morning", Yuka greeted with a smile.

"Ah, morning mom", she answered emotionless.

Her head was somewhere else.

"Are you okay, honey?", she asked worriedly.

Mikan nodded. "I need to arrive earlier today"

"What about breakfast?"

"I'll skip it", she answered quickly leaving the house, before Natsume went downstairs.

As she walked slowly through the streets she couldn't help but to sigh. She knew ignoring someone who lives in the same house as her would be difficult. Thing was, she didn't know how to face him.

Knowing the vampire, she thought he was simply teasing her. She felt like if he was simply playing with her since he knows the way she feels about him. But again, she loved him too much to even care.

She finally stood in front of her academy. She smiled remembering about his uncle. She had to tell him about Izumi's return and everything that happened. Before she could give another step into the academy a hand pulled her back.

"What are you-!", she shouted to the one who took pulled her but she stopped talking when she distinguished the one behind her.

Behind her, the ex-orange haired one smiled brightly, as usual.

"Why don't you skip school today?", he asked with a playful smirk on his face.

"What?", Mikan asked with a dumbfounded expression.

"Let's go on a date, Mikan-chan!"

* * *

 **Author's Note**

I don't know why but I've always liked Reo's flashy attitude. In the manga he's a good guy in the end so I kind of liked that Reo a lot.

The end is near my dear readers!

Thanks for reading, don't forget to review me your thoughts!


	21. Sweet and sour

_I'm having exams all this week long! Ahh I hate them so much, wish me luck!_ _Also, my mom told me to tell you "Hi!"_

 **lexy1989:** I'm so glad I'm freed of my twix debt! Actually, close to my house they sell twix but they're so expensive! Why isn't chocolate free? Hahaha. You're right, so many reactions in a review, I'll tell you just one thing, you'll get to understand everything soon! Aww thanks for waiting for my update before going to sleep, you're the best!

 **Anilissa:** Usually LunaxNatsume are always happening everywhere! I don't like reading that kind of fics, my heart crumbles hahah! I agree with you 100% MikanxNatsume forever!

 **Katherine kalissa amara:** I know, Reo is quite cute! I wasn't sure if he loved him but I had certain doubts…maybe I should re read the manga for the 3rd time!

 **Nixter:** You're so sweet! I smiled when I read you love my fics! I'll keep writing more as long as I have the support of all of you!

 **iiAriya:** I'm so glad you're finding funny my story! I try to make my story both funny and serious haha. Don't worry about it, I'm glad you've been reading my story, thanks for the review!

Enjoy!

* * *

 ***Chapter 21***

Reo gave another spoon full of his vanilla ice-cream. "Won't you eat yours?", he asked when he saw Mikan's strawberry ice-cream almost melting in the glass.

"I don't have time for this, Reo", Mikan said with a sigh, turning to look at her wristwatch.

"You're late already so stop worrying about it", Reo tried to convince her. "I already paid the ice-cream. Still you won't eat it? I know it's your favorite", he smiled at her.

Mikan felt guilty instantly as she finally raised the spoon and started eating her cold treat. She smiled without realizing, it was her favorite flavor after all.

"I like your smiling face", he commented sincerely.

Mikan almost chokes when he said it. She wasn't used to this Reo, the one who actually answered her feelings. She was used to the Reo that treated her as a little sister, maybe that's what she wanted from the very beginning but confused it with love.

"Reo", Mikan called his name with a serious expression. "Honestly, what do you want to get with all of this?"

"Who was that guy from yesterday?", he finally asked what he wanted to know.

"He's a friend", she answered curtly.

"Just a friend?", he asked in disbelief. There was something going on and he knew it.

"I'm just a friend for him", she assured. "But, I think you already can tell, I like him"

"What about what you said?" Reo sighed softly. "You really don't like me anymore?"

Mikan shook her head slowly. "It's been a year Reo. I do like you, as a brother. I know now how much you regretted what happened and you even managed to leave the gang. I'm happy to see you again but no romantic feelings attached", she explained making Reo look at her surprised.

"I don't have opportunity? Not even 1%?"

She shook her head, "Not a chance"

* * *

"Good morning!", cheered Yuka flipping the pancakes on the pan.

"Morning", Natsume greeted tiredly.

"Didn't get a good sleep?", the brunette asked him.

"Not at all", Natsume answered. "I got a lot on my mind"

Yesterday's incident kept replaying over and over again on his mind. He still couldn't find an answer for his behavior. In that moment, he only wanted her to stop thinking about Reo. Surely, it was a big impact for her to see him again. He knew deep inside he was worried but he wasn't going to accept it.

"Izumi didn't sleep at all either", Yuka complained. "He said he was making plans on how to keep Mikan away from men"

Natsume sighed exhausted. "Izumi-san is quite a character"

"Tell me about it", Yuka spoke. "Maybe I should've thought it twice before marrying him", she joked making Natsume give a soft laugh.

"There's also another thing Izumi said", Yuka recalled.

Natsume turned to look at her, expecting another overly attached father thing. "He said Mikan seemed to recover her smile, thanks to you"

His crimson eyes widened in surprise.

Before he could say anything, Yuka's phone rang. She made a sign for him to wait as she answered the call, "Hello?...Ah Reo!...Mikan's with you?...I get it, thanks for calling"

"Mikan ditched school?", Natsume asked in desbilief.

"It was Reo's doing so I'll just let it be", Yuka sighed. "Anyway, your breakfast-"

"I'm sorry Yuka-san, I better go now", he excused himself as he left through the door with a fast pace.

Yuka only smiled for herself as she thought, " _things are getting interesting"_

* * *

"What!?", Ruka asked with his eyes wide opened. It was like his ears couldn't believe what they just heard and needed verification.

"Ioran-sama is waiting outside to come in", the other vampire repeated. "Are you going to keep him waiting?"

"No, no, no!", Ruka shook his head violently. "Please let him in"

The vampire opened the door revealing Natsume's father looking back at him with a serious expression.

"It's been a while, Ruka", he greeted.

"Yes, I haven't had time to visit you, I'm extremely sorry"

Ioran turned his gaze towards Ruka's bed where Hotaru was sleeping. "How is she?"

Ruka gasped, he had totally forgotten about Hotaru sleeping there. Since Ioran's visit was so sudden.

Wait a minute…

"H-How do you know about her?", Ruka asked worriedly.

"I'm the one who authorized Luna to do what she did", he explained. "I'm sorry"

Ruka only sighed softly. "It can't be helped. Surely you were shocked, I'm sorry too"

"You know you're like my own child to me", Ioran started. "But I can't let this go on. What will the other vampires say? You do know what you did was forbidden, right?" he questioned.

"I know what I did was wrong. Just try to understand me, I love her as much as you love Kaoru", he said sincerely, meaning every word.

Ioran sighed sadly. "Do you think she wants to keep hidden here?"

Ruka shook his head slowly. "I don't want to keep her here either. But, if I let people see her…I'm scared something will happen"

"Does she love you?", Ioran asked seriously.

"I do", Hotaru joined their conversation making them look back at her.

She was sitting on the bed with a frown on her face. "I'm sorry I heard your conversation. But, I can assure you, Ruka means as much as I mean to him"

Ioran nodded. "Young lady, you're quite a character"

"I'm sorry, she's always so blunt", Ruka apologized. "But I'm thankful Hotaru"

"I've made my decision", Ioran spoke gaining their attention. "But you have to do as I say"

"I will", Ruka said, trusting his as his own father.

"Ruka leave the Hyuuga Company"

* * *

"I'll take you home", Reo offered opening the door of his car.

"No thanks, I can go on my own", Mikan politely rejected his offer.

"It's dangerous for a girl to go home", Reo insisted.

"I'm not a child anymore and it's still school time, I have to go there", she explained.

"Come on Mikan!", Reo took his arm pulling her into the car.

"Don't touch her", a well-known voice said angrily. With one hand pushing Reo to the floor where he landed painfully; and with the other one pulling Mikan close to him holding her by her waist.

"Don't worry about her, she's in good hands", he smirked back at Reo's angry face.

The brunette followed him with no other choice since he was grabbing her arm hardly.

"Ouch Natsume stop", she said but he didn't bother to answer.

"Natsume stop it hurts!", Mikan finally shouted.

Natsume let go of her arm realizing he went too far when he saw the faint red color on her arm. If he hadn't lost his powers, surely he would've hurt her a lot.

"Sorry", he whispered.

"What are you doing here?", Mikan asked.

"I was asked by Yuka", he lied. "Why did you come here with him?"

"Its' not like I wanted to come in the first place", she spoke louder.

"You said you didn't like him anymore but apparently you still do"

Mikan rolled her eyes, "You're saying that again-" she stopped speaking, remembering last night discussion. What happened after that, how close he was from her, how she thought he was going to kiss her. She had forgotten for a moment but now she couldn't even look at him in the eye.

"Do you like him?", Natsume asked suddenly.

Mikan couldn't take it anymore; she didn't care about lying at this point. She just wanted to get away from Natsume.

"Yes, I do!", she shouted and run away from Natsume, leaving him utterly shocked standing in the middle of the shopping center.

* * *

He rolled his gray eyes when he saw her standing in front of him.

"C-can we talk?", Luna asked, her voice shaking a little.

"I didn't come here to speak to you", he answered.

"Please, just ten minutes", she insisted.

Youichi sighed in defeat, he didn't mean to be rude towards this woman, however, he didn't like the way he felt whenever he was close to her. That's why he had decided not to see her again, but Ruka called him and that's how he ended up back in the underworld.

He nodded without saying a word. Luna smiled towards him brightly, "Thank you!"

The soul collector simply followed her in silence, she suddenly stopped opening the door of her office. "Please come in"

And so he did, he entered her office which was twice as big as Ruka's. It was decorated really elegantly and a lot of her awards were on the walls. In the middle of the office, in front of her desk, a pair of sofas took its place.

"Please, take a sit", she said taking a sit on one sofa.

He sat in the one in front of her. "Tell me"

"Ah yes sorry", she apologized. "I told you ten minutes surely I've lost my time already", she laughed softly.

"Are you telling me or not?"

"I'm telling you!", Luna responded quickly. "Well, I just wanted to explain my behavior about last time"

Youichi nodded, listening. "Here", she said handing him a photo. He took a look to it, it was a really old photo, and he knew perfectly fine that the man in that photo was him, even if he didn't remember it.

"That was our first picture together", she explained.

"So?", Youichi asked.

"It's my treasure, so I wanted you to have it", Luna smiled.

"I don't want it"

Youichi didn't like how she was treating her but he couldn't help it. He was overwhelmed about him having a past with her and not being able to remember anything.

"I understand", she spoke with sadness. "I'm sorry"

He was the one who felt sorry; he wanted to apologize so badly.

"I have to go", he stood up.

"Wait!", Luna stood up as well. "I wanted to make you a vampire but I failed and ended with your life quicker"

"What?", Youchi asked in disbelief.

"You were dying from a disease that didn't have a cure in that time. I thought I could make you live as a vampire but I failed. Since you still had my demonic powers you became a soul collector. The reason why I asked you to hear me is because I'm sorry! I ruined your life; I just didn't want to be without you!", she started crying unable to contain her feelings.

He didn't even think before what he did, he simply gave a few steps closer to her and hugged her tightly.

"Don't cry, I like being a soul collector"

* * *

"Mikan!", Natsume called out for her.

She turned her face to see him, he followed her? He seemed really tired, maybe she ran too far?

She shook her head, stop the nonsense. She started running faster, there was no way she could face him right now!

"I said stop!", he shouted finally grabbing her hand.

Both of them panted exhausted from the chasing game. "Do you really like him?"

Mikan couldn't look at his eyes. "I already answered!"

"You don't mean it", Natsume said, grabbing her other hand.

"Why are you so sure?", Mikan asked angrily.

By this point he was holding both of her wrists, preventing her to run away.

"Since you only love me"

Mikan finally locked her hazel eyes with his crimson ones. She couldn't believe what he had said, she wanted to cry in desperation. "So what? Since you know it why do you keep on bothering me? I do, I only love yo-"

She was interrupted and caught off guard when she felt a pair of soft lips pressing softly against her lips. Her eyes widened but then slowly closed them, as Natsume let go of her wrists placing both of his hands on her waist, bringing her closer. She placed both of her hands on his chest as she answered back his kiss.

The kiss didn't last long as they stopped for air, the first kiss is always the sweeter but the second one is a different story.

He leaned once more as they kissed for the second time.

* * *

 **(Author's Note)**

 _Guys I've decided to make the fic a little bit longer, just by a few chapters since I've decided to leave no room for mysteries. So, I have to answer every doubt!_

 _Please, leave me your doubts or any comment bellow!_

 _Take care!_


	22. Withered flower

_I'm so sorry it took longer for the update! School activities are finally finished so I can write. Thankfully, I managed to finish my exam week smoothly. Thanks for all the supportive messages!_

 **lexy1989:** I admit it; I can't imagine a chapter without your reviews! I've been so busy with the finals and all that, I haven't had time to read your updates! I'm thankful spring break is finally here! I have so much to read I'm excited.

 **Anilissa:** I understand completely! I've read fanfictions were Natsume is actually married to Luna! Believe me, it's a struggle but it eventually becomes a NatsumexMikan and it's all beautiful again. Sometimes we have to make sacrifices! hahahaha

 **Diabula-Rasa:** Natsume is quite dense even if he thinks otherwise haha! I'm still thinking about Izumi's reaction to all of this! I laughed so much when I read, 'Reo, get out of their way dammit'! I'll also feel empty when it finishes since I got to know fantastic people by it!

 **Katherine kalissa amara:** I'm working on it, please don't worry! Stay tuned and thank you for reading my stories, means the world to me!

 **iiAriya:** I know! Not any guy but Natsume running after the girl, that makes it! Thank you very much! I smiled like crazy when you said I was a good writer! Thanks for being so sweet.

 **Newroz:** Thank you so much for worrying about me, I'm fine, just a little busy! How did your college exam went? I hope everything went well for you!

 **P3nnYnnep:** Yeees, they finally kissed! Here's the next update!

 **Guest:** The wait is over! Hope you like this chapter as well!

 **JejejexD:** I know, finally! I was also wondering when that magical moment would actually happen hahah! Reo has confessed his feelings, but time will say if they're true. Luna is always the bad one in the stories but this might be different.

 **fel0702:** Noo, she's just her great granddaughter!

 **Guest:** Thanks for the comment. About what you were asking, I made a research and it seems to be true. Since the last chapter she published was 2 years ago and apparently, her sister published the news. However, it might not be true; just an excuse or even as you said, a prank. Please, take into consideration she opened her account of 2006, 10 years ago, and she last updated her profile in 2009, 7 years ago, saying she was 20+. I think she grew too old and she probably stopped writing, but that's just my opinion. I don't know what happened; I just hope she's fine.

Enjoy!

* * *

 ***Chapter 22***

"I'm sorry Youichi, I forgot I called you here", Ruka apologized. "A lot happened just now"

Youichi shook his head, "I was caught up into something as well", he sighed.

"Don't tell me is about Luna?", Ruka raised a brow.

Youichi nodded. "It's getting more and more complicated"

Ruka rolled his blue eyes, "Seems like problems keep showing up"

Yoichi took a sit, "Now what? It has something to do with Hotaru?", he asked.

"Don't speak behind my back", Hotaru commented with a blank expression, taking sit next to Ruka.

"It's not speaking behind your back if you're sitting on the bed reading a magazine", Youichi complained.

"Since you were talking about things I didn't care", she sighed.

"Anyways", Ruka cut them off. "Natsume's father came and told me I had to leave the Hyuuga Company"

Youichi's eyes widened. "He did? Is there any reason for it?"

"He knows everything", Hotaru answered.

Youichi nodded understanding. "Where are you going to go?"

"The underworld is big", Ruka commented. "I'm just afraid wherever we go, people will find out about Hotaru"

"It's dangerous", Youichi agreed. "But, what do you think about it?", he turned to look at the half vampire.

"I don't want to make Ruka leave this company", she started. "You've been working her for more than a century, I can't help but to feel guilty", she paused for a minute. "But, even if I'm being selfish, I want to…"

She stopped not sure if she should say it or not.

"What is it?", Ruka asked with curiosity.

"I want to go back to the human world"

* * *

"Let's go back", Natsume said standing up from the bench.

"Wait!", Mikan said taking his hand. "Just ten more minutes"

Natsume sat again, "You've been saying that all day"

After the kiss, they walked together to a park nearby until school finished. However, school finished 2 hours ago and they were still sitting here.

"Your parents will worry", Natsume tried to convince her.

"But at home I won't be able to be like this", she said placing her head on his shoulder.

He whispered softly, "Ten more minutes"

Mikan smiled, "Natsume, do you really like me?"

"I was wondering when you would start making questions", he sighed.

"It was just too overwhelming, I guess I finally understand what happened today", she confessed.

"Would a guy kiss a girl that he doesn't like?", Natsume asked.

"Guys on this century do kiss girls they don't like", Mikan complained.

"Thankfully, I'm not from this century", Natsume teased.

"It's hard to believe you're so old", Mikan laughed slightly.

"But you still fell for this 'old man'", Natsume smirked.

Mikan rolled her eyes, "You don't look like an old man!"

"I do like you", he answered seriously.

"What about Nozomi?", Mikan finally said it. She was afraid but wanted so badly to hear his answer.

"She was my first love, Mikan. That's why I can't forget her…"

Mikan felt like her heart was being stabbed. "How can you say you like me then!?", she wanted to cry.

"I won't forget her since thanks to her I met you", he locked his eyes with Mikan's. "I think now that Nozomi was never the woman for me"

Mikan's tears started streaming down her face, "What can I do? I can't help but to feel happy even if she left you heartbroken", she sobbed. "I love you so much"

"I know, I love you too", he gave her a quick kiss on her lips.

"What the hell is happening here!?", another voice asked in utter shock.

 _Izumi-san!?_

 _Dad!_

* * *

"That's great isn't it?", Yuka smiled. "Mikan's feelings were answered"

"Dear!", Izumi complained.

"Dad, I-"

"Be quiet Mikan", he ordered. "And don't turn around!"

"Dad! You've had Natsume and I facing opposite walls for half an hour!", Mikan said annoyed.

"And you'll stay there until you answer my question!", Izumi frowned.

"We already told you we are dating!", Mikan raised her voice.

"Is that true?", Izumi asked Natsume.

"It is", he answered curtly.

"Mikan, go upstairs", Izumi said still frowning. "Yuka, you too"

Yuka sighed, "Let's go Mikan"

Mikan resisted a little but then gave up sending her father a death glare as he simply rolled his eyes.

"Can I move now?", Natsume asked, he had already cope with Izumi's overly protective attitude towards Mikan.

Izumi took one of the chairs of the table and placed it next to were Natsume was standing. "Sit", he simply said.

Natsume sighed softly obeying his orders.

"Who are you?", he asked abruptly, making Natsume raise a brow.

"Huh?", he sprout out.

"I don't know a thing about you. Why should I give my daughter to you?"

Natsume nodded understanding, "Natsume Hyuuga, 17 years old, I was born in England, my mother died when I was too young to remember, my dad has always been taking care of me since I have the tendency to fall sick, I met Mikan by accident, thought she was someone else, ended up living here and I really love her"

Izumi's eyes widened, he had never heard Natsume speak so much. Even though it wasn't who he really was, he meant the last sentences. Of course, he couldn't tell he was over a century old and a vampire.

"You are too young to talk about love", he whispered.

"I promise, I'm not too young to feel this way", he meant it.

"I know", Izumi shook his head. "I was also 17 when I fell for Yuka"

"I can't guarantee anything Izumi-san, all I'm sure of is that I love Mikan"

Izumi nodded, "You should go to your room"

Once Natsume had left he thought for himself

" _I wonder if that'll be enough"_

* * *

"Youichi, over here!" , Luna waved her hand for him to see her.

Youichi nodded making his way through the tables and the gazes of the vampires wondering why a soul collector was on an underworld café.

"I can't believe you asked me out", Luna smiled.

"I said I wanted to talk to you, why in this café of all places?", he asked annoyed by the whispers.

"I might have overreacted", she admitted. "But I just wanted to have a date with you like the old times", she said sincerely.

"Like the old times?", Youichi sounded angry. "Don't say that again"

"I'm sorry", Luna apologized.

"Even if the place is crowded, I'll say what I wanted to say", he started. "I only need to look at someone's eyes to see their entire life", he paused. "But I can't see anything into your eyes"

"That's because you still have my demonic powers", she cut him off.

"I'm grateful, you gave me a second chance to live, meet new people and learn about my past. However, I can't return your feelings"

"Y-Youichi, what do you mean?", her voice was shaking and her eyes watering.

"Things can't turn back to the way they were", he sighed locking his gray eyes with Luna's. "This past love can't be"

Luna tears streamed silently down her face. "But you still feel things, don't you?"

"I do", Youichi accepted. "Even though I still feel things, I can't love you again. What is left inside me aren't feelings of love but melancholy. I guess I really was happy with you, however, even if I tried, I couldn't make you happy nor be happy myself"

"I know Hotaru was Ruka's past love! I also know what happened between Natsume and that human a century ago, and I know that he's on the human world chasing the great granddaughter of his past love! Even though I'm his-" she stopped talking. "Anyways!, everybody's past loves works out unless mine?", she lost control of her feelings as she sobbed desperately.

The vampires around started whispering harder and turned their faces to see what was happening.

" _Isn't she Luna Koizumi, the famous scientist?"_

Youichi snapped his fingers, making everybody in the room fall sleep except for Luna and himself.

"Not every past love can be possible; they didn't start things over with their original past lovers", he handed her a handkerchief. "Goodbye, Luna"

He walked towards the exit, still hearing her crying on the table.

He closed his eyes, as he whispered for himself,

" _Once a flower withers, it can't ever bloom again"_

* * *

Ioran kept walking back and forth, all over his big office. His butler was already tired of his behavior as he felt dizzy from all the times he had already walked through the office.

"If you're that worried you should call you son", he finally said something.

"I can't", Ioran shook his head. "I've been treating him as a spoiled brat, that's why he became one"

"You're going to wait until he comes back?"

"Of course, he's not a child anymore", he paused. "However, when he comes back he'll be seriously punished"

The butler sighed, "I don't think there's anything you can take away from him anymore"

"There is still something else", Ioran smirked.

"What is it?", he asked with curiosity.

"I'm taking his freedom"

"His freedom?", the butler asked not understanding.

"I said I would wait but a century is enough time right?", Ioran asked.

"A century is a lot of time, but for what?", he asked lost.

"To get married, of course!", Ioran said as a matter of fact.

"You're finally marrying him with his fiancé?", he asked in disbelief.

Ioran nodded, "He's finally going to marry Luna"

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Please don't hate me! (Again)

I have two things to say,

1) Luna isn't that bad in my fanfic. I mean, she's the girl she was on the manga, the girl who loved Yuka dearly before she meets the school principal.

2) I ended Youichi and Luna's love to give the realistic factor since I've been in the position where I tried to fix things up but relationships can't go back to the way they were. I hope you can understand my point of view.

And sorry again for the late update and the short chapter!


	23. The hope you've given

_Spring break is awesome! I have been catching up with my reading, and baking a lot. Last week I updated the chapter Thursday since I had so much going on, so now I can finally update on time._

 _Guys I'm taking a big risk with this chapter, I hope you won't hate it!_

 **lexy1989:** I think everybody hated Ioran in my last chapter, poor him haha! Aww thank you so much, I missed reading about you! I always forget you work; you're already a responsible young woman. I hope I'll be able to be like you when I work! And yees, I've been catching up with your fics. You seriously never disappoint me!

 **Anilissa:** I really don't like it! But when I thought about this story, Luna was going to be his fiancé from the very beginning. However, since I hate the couple you can guess I'll try my hardest for it to never happen! Yeah, Luna is always used as the villain since she's so easily manipulated. When Luna turned into a kid and tried to get into Natsume and Mikan we all hated her, I admit it! I understand that feeling, is like they ruin Mikan's alices. I honestly loved the manga but I hated the ending, I mean…I wanted them to save Hotaru! Have you read it?

 **Katherine kalissa amara:** You're a Youichi lover? I won't lie, when Youchi ate that aging candy I died when he was older! He's so hot! I don't mind your selfishness; I'm being selfish as well haha!

 **iiAriya:** Are you kidding me? That's amazing! How I wish my neighborhood made anime events! I like black butler, I've seen all the anime series but I haven't read the manga, is it good? I guess you like a little of shounenai since everyone ships CeilxSebastian hahah! Well, I don't know, I might be wrong though, please correct me if I'm wrong! I hope I won't let you down with this chapter!

 **Newroz:** You're exam didn't go well? I'm so sorry dear! My exams didn't go very well either but I managed to pass. Thanks for reading!

 **P3nnYnnep:** You have great ideas! But I can't spoil you, I hope I will surprise you though!

 **NikoNikiLove:** Thank you! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well!

 **jnrlove:** Yeah, I actually intended Luna's love to fail but I felt sad as well! Thank you so much for waiting for the next chapter, hope it won't let you down.

Enjoy!

* * *

 ***Chapter 23***

Natsume closed the door of his room silently, letting out a deep sigh. He knew things with Izumi wasn't going to be a piece of cake; however, he couldn't back out, even when their original plan was hiding their relationship, if you can call it like that.

Since the vampire wasn't really aware of how relationships worked in this century; he needed some research to do about the subject.

He knew his best friend's lover could help him understand how the things work, but he doubted it would be that easy to get information from her. He still needed to try.

His crimson eyes turned to the floor, where his backpack stood. He sighed once more, only thinking about how his father would shout at him or even punish him.

He laughed slightly at the thought, he was sure about having nothing else to lose; his position in the company what all he had on the underworld.

Still, he had to go through the annoying process of being yelled at, after all, he knew he deserved it.

He kneeled down to open his backpack, searching for the key to open the portal he found something different. He turned to look at the object on his hand, his eyes widened, how could he forget about Nozomi's diary?

He opened it and started reading it, losing no time. He went through the first pages reading what Mikan might have read. He complained with himself, he should've hid the diary somewhere else; however, if Mikan didn't find out about him, he would've died that night he came extremely injured.

* * *

 _January 16, 1915_

 _Natsume comes every week to see me. I know he's a busy man, well vampire, but he comes anyways. I won't lie; a part of me still can't believe he's a vampire. It's a little scary, even though I pretend not to be afraid, I sometimes think he'll become like the vampire who tried to bite me. But again, the feelings inside of me are much deeper._

* * *

Natsume passed the page as he kept reading, feeling both nostalgic and amazed by his ex-lover, who wrote about every day they spent together.

* * *

 _January 17, 1915_

 _Today I saw Natsume as who he really is. He will never know about it, I followed him. I'm not sure what happened but there was a man who was making Natsume mad. He eventually lost it, and ended up almost killing that man, in front of my eyes._

 _My hands were shaking, I wanted to scream. I didn't know this Natsume! I was afraid of seeing him again; thankfully, I'll see him in a week. I need some time to think._

* * *

Natsume couldn't say a word. He still remembered that day but didn't know Nozomi was behind them, watching the whole scene. Actually, he wanted to kill that low-class vampire who said he was going to kill Nozomi; however, he knew she would be against it, that's why he stopped.

* * *

 _January 24, 1915_

 _It's been a week since the accident, he came by my house but I pretended to be sleeping. My mother hates Natsume. She says he's no good and that people speak about our relationship a lot._

 _Of course, since Natsume doesn't like sunlight, we met when the sun is down. This behavior isn't appropriate for a lady, that's what they say. I felt regret after Natsume left, I knew I would miss him so much after he's gone; two weeks without him seemed much more than it sounded._

 _I will see him next week, I will apologize and I'll tell him I love him._

* * *

Natsume's heart felt heavy, it was aching so badly. He knew he didn't love Nozomi anymore but the love he once shared with her was protesting.

Why are the memories so harming?

* * *

 _January 30, 1915_

 _I saw Natsume today; we spent the whole afternoon together. Since my mother told him he didn't want any more dates on the night. She told me I had to be home earlier since we'll have a guest._

 _I did as she told me and said goodbye to Natsume, he gave me a quick kiss and left. Whenever he kisses me, it makes me think we're not that different._

 _I entered my house and to my surprise a man I've never seen before was waiting for me. He was a good-looking man, with his shiny long black hair and a smile that seemed to be seen miles away. He was indeed charming; with that bouquet of red roses he introduced himself as my fiancé._

 _I can't tell this to Natsume._

* * *

Natsume was surprised and hurt; he didn't know Nozomi kept so much from him. He never knew she was engaged.

* * *

 _February 6, 1915_

 _I told Natsume to never meet me at my house. My mom would definitely tell him to never come again and that I was going to marry a man I didn't love. I was basically sold to a rich family, I knew my mother only cared about the money but this was too much._

 _I couldn't be with Natsume and I knew it. But, I didn't want to admit it, I felt useless._

 _That night I find a wedding dress laying on my bed. I cried so much, I knew my wedding was in a week, but I couldn't tell Natsume. If I did, I'm sure he'll ask me to run away with him, but I can't. I'm a coward! I can't run away with him, I'm afraid. He'll keep on living and I'll die. Every day I'll grow older, I don't want him to feel pain when I'm gone._

 _I love Natsume, that's why I can't be the woman for him. I'm sure he'll find someone who'll be stronger than me, someone who'll be able to make him happy, and someone that won't doubt._

* * *

Natsume wasn't crying, he said he'll never cry again for his past love; however, his heart indeed felt a lot of pain. He felt like the pain was strangulating him, taking everything from him. He never knew Nozomi had to go through so much, by herself.

* * *

 _March 6, 1915_

 _It's been a month since I last wrote. I married the man I didn't love and I said goodbye to the man I did love. At least, I have the memories and a photo of us. My love for him will never die, even when I die._

 _I didn't say a thing to Natsume, I simply left to France and left behind everything he could trace me with. Now that my last name was changed it would be even harder for him to find me. Actually, Ruka helped me to get in contact with Ioran. I'll definitely miss my best friend, who did so much for me. Natsume's father told me that the decision I made was the right one, and he also told me he'll give Natsume a work in which he wouldn't be able to visit the human world often._

 _That's how I've been living._

* * *

Natsume felt betrayed, his father knew about their relationship. Still, he didn't say a word to him. That's why he prohibited me to go back to human world for ten long years.

There was only one page left,

* * *

 _June 8, 1930_

 _It's been 15 years since I've seen Natsume, since I've married and since I've been living in France. Today, I returned to my old house, where I found my old diary and decided to write for the last time. I was told by Ioran that I could return after 10 years, but I decided to wait a little longer. I'm 32 years old now; my dear daughter is 5 years old._

 _Even though we have been married for 15 years, I didn't love my husband until 5 years ago. I hated him so much; however, he never got mad nor ask for my love. He simply waited and didn't touch me until I felt the same way._

 _I do like my husband now and I'm really happy by the family I have created. But I can't help to sometimes think about Natsume and how he must look exactly the same. He was like Peter Pan to me. For that exact reason, I couldn't be with him._

 _I don't know if he'll ever know about this diary but the only thing I want is for him to have hope. I once told him my name meant 'hope', that's why I can only hope, he'll find his special person. I'm sure, he'll find someone who will accept him just the way he is. He won't be happy with a human who can't accept him as who he really is. I also hope, his heart won't be hurt forever, I'm praying for that special someone to come into his life soon. Even if the thought hurts me a little, I'll be happy if he's happy._

 _Anyway, this is the last page of the diary, all I can say is that he'll always be in my heart._

* * *

Natsume threw the book as he covered his face with his cold hands, he broke another promise. He was crying once more for his past lover, maybe because he knew this was the end, maybe because he knew he was the only one who kept feeling, or maybe because he was grateful for the painful sacrifice she made.

* * *

"T-The Human world?", Ruka asked shocked.

Hotaru simply nodded. Youichi left so they could have a private conversation about the matter, of course, Ruka wasn't expecting such an answer.

"I understand you want to go back but Hotaru, you were once a human", Ruka explained. "There are people who might've known you. What should we do if they see you again? When you're supposed to be dead?", he tried to convince her.

"I can change my appearance", she simply said.

"It's not that simply Hotaru", Ruka messaged his temples. "I'm a vampire, I can't live there"

Hotaru started walking towards the door until Ruka stopped her. "Where are you going?"

"I'll speak with Ioran", she answered with a bored expression.

"Hotaru, why are you doing this?", Ruka asked worriedly.

"I have been obedient for a long time and I've been hiding for a long time. I want to be my own person", she started taking Ruka's attention. "You gave me a second chance and I don't want to waste it hiding in your closet"

Ruka was shocked by Hotaru's feelings, he felt guilty as well. He failed realizing about how the woman he loved felt. He had his mind in protecting her and hiding her from the other vampires that he forgot; she could be against his way of thinking.

"I'm sorry", he apologized.

"It's okay", Hotaru gave a small smile. "I have a plan"

"A plan?", Ruka raised a brow, feeling slightly worried.

"Are you in or out?", Hotaru asked seriously.

* * *

Mikan opened her eyes once more. She had been trying to sleep for more than 2 hours but she couldn't keep her eyes shut more than 2 minutes. Her head was torturing her, asking so many questions.

She turned to look at her wristwatch, it was already 10pm. She knew her parents would be sleeping already, as silent as she could, she got off her bed and walked towards Natsume's room. She was scared Natsume would be gone, what if his father kicked him out?

She would only take a look and then turn back to sleep.

She opened the door slowly and silently, her heart skipped a bit when she found Natsume with his face buried on his knees in a corner of the room.

Her heart broke when she heard his soft sobs; closing the door silently she got his attention. He couldn't say a thing since Mikan threw himself to his arms. She hugged him so tightly, trying to comfort him even though she didn't know what had happened.

"Mikan", Natsume called out for her.

"What is it?", she asked looking at him tenderly.

"You're not leaving me, right?", he asked meeting her eyes.

She wasn't excepting what he said but she didn't doubt to answer. "I'm never leaving you", she assured.

"You'll always love me?"

"Always", she reassured.

He held her tightly with one hand and with the other one he was caressing her cheek. Then he placed his fingers under her chin, making her face him. Now that they were only a few centimeters apart, he whispered, "Let's seal the deal"

He kissed her passionately; he needed her in that moment. His heart knew for sure, Mikan was the woman he wanted. It wasn't Nozomi, it never was her. She's the girl Nozomi wrote about in her diary, a strong girl who won't doubt.

Natsume bit her lower lip and Mikan answered immediately, letting his tongue make his way into her mouth. She wasn't left behind, as her hands started trailing his well-built body.

Natsume started taking her clothes away, while she kissed his neck.

"Wait stop-", Natsume said.

Mikan turned to look at him. "You better go back to your room"

"Why?", she asked.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to stop"

"Then don't stop", she said seriously, kissing him again.

Natsume answered the kiss, he's usually the one to start it but the roles have changed and he wasn't complaining. He carried her from the floor and placed her carefully on the bed.

Kissing her entire body, leaving marks on it, and sharing their love. Surely, they weren't expecting that this was the beginning of something bigger than they could handle.

It all started that night, when they became one.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 _I know it already! Things escalated quickly, but if I wanted longer we would be on chapter 40! So yeah, I intended this to happen from the very beginning so please don't hate me._

 _I promise this had to happen, everything will have sense in a few chapters so please, accept it! I really appreciate all your support._

' _till the next chapter, love you guys!_


	24. Let her go

_Happy Monday! Guys, I'm really thankful for the support you're giving Me. Last chapter was quite a risk but it was well accepted, I couldn't be happier. Thank you so much!_

 **Frozenblossom** **:** hey sweetie! Thanks for your review, Im so happy you've come to love my fic. Also, thanks for the suggestion, I changed the raiting. Youre right my story has been a little bit adult like lately but I promise I'll never make a complex and detailed scene so you can feel comfortable!

 **Diabula-Rasa:** I have always seen Natsume as a soft one, even though he's always trying to prove otherwise! Hotaru's finally being the badass she really is haha! I'm so glad you liked the chapter.

 **1nicky303:** I'm so honored! Being your first review means so much to me, thank you! I'm seriously blushing right now, I'm so thankful you think my story and everything I've added is amazing, I also loved that NatsumexMikan scene! I hope you'll keep enjoying my fanfic.

 **jejeje xD :** I understand, school is also taking half of my energy! I'm glad you're still reading the fic, even when school activities keep you busy. I know, Hotaru's behavior might sound a little crazy right now, but I promise it will eventually have sense! Please be looking forward it.

 **an1nobara-chan:** Holaa, ya te extrañaba! No te preocupes, entiendo, no estamos siempre cien por ciento disponibles para leer una historia siempre, aun así estoy muy agradecida por que buscas tiempo para leerla, aun cuando estas ocupada. Espero que puedas recuperar la línea a la historia para que no estes confudida. Gracias por leer mi historia, besos y abrazos!

 **pennYnnep:** Hahaha what 'Light Bulb!' might mean? Mmm I wonder haha! I hope I will still be able to surprise you!

 **Lexi1989:** I'm so relieved you like this chapter, I was wondering how your reaction would be! I , hope you'll be able to read the ending which, hopefully will be a happy one! I can't spoil any longer! You've also been updating amazing chapters, I couldn't be more proud and jelous of your writing skills!

 **Anilissa:** You don't suck at guessing hahah but I can't tell whether your right or wrong! I'll keep you wondering and hopefully, I'll be able to surprise you! I can't believe it! If you're actually getting the GA memorial book I will forever be jealous of you, I want that book so badly! I hope you'll be able to get it though, and if you do, you'll have to tell me all about it! I've read a few translations but it isn't enough!

 **Katherine Kalissa Amara:** There should be some extra story for Youichi himself haha! We're all in this together my friend!

 **newroz :** I'm so glad you liked it!

 **Jnrlove** : I seriously sighed in relief when I read your review, I'm so happy you liked it! Thank you for encouraging me to keep writing.

Enjoy!

* * *

 ***Chapter 24***

Mikan opened her eyes slowly, trying to adjust to the light that came through the window. She turned her face to the other side of the bed, trying to avoid the sunlight and get more sleep. Her eyes widened when she saw another face, only inches away from hers.

She smiled and looked at him tenderly; he was sleeping next to her. She brushed a few tuffs of his hair covering his face and gave him a kiss on his forehead. She got out of the bed as silently as she could; she turned to look at herself on the mirror standing in front of her.

She didn't remember why she was using Natsume's shirt; she guessed he was the one who did it. She looked at her wristwatch, thankfully it wasn't the time for their parents to wake up, she still had a few minutes.

She walked silently towards her bedroom, once she reached her destination; she closed the door slowly and silently. She gave a loud sigh as she threw herself to her bed.

She smiled to herself, her love was finally reciprocated.

Her alarm suddenly ran, making her smile once more. She was planning on waking Natsume up. She made her way into the bathroom, took a quick shower and dressed in her school uniform.

She went downstairs first,

"Good morning mom", she greeted cheerfully.

"Morning dear", Yuka smiled towards her.

"Where's dad?", Mikan asked when she didn't find him downstairs drinking his coffee as he usually does.

"Something came up, he left to the hospital a few minutes ago", she explained, placing two plates on the table. "Natsume isn't up yet?"

Mikan turned her head to the stairs, "I guess he isn't", she pretended not to know. "Should I wake him up?"

He mother nodded as Mikan quickly went upstairs.

"What an easy girl to read", her mother said with a little smirk.

* * *

Natsume opened his eyes and frowned. Mikan was gone, even though she said she would stay. He then sighed softly, surely she had to go back to her room, or both of them would get into trouble. She closed his eyes, remembering what happened last night.

Before he could open them again, he heard the door being opened. He pretended to be asleep, as he heard a few steps getting closer to him.

"Natsume", Mikan whispered as she didn't mean to wake him up.

He remained silent, hoping she would call him by his name again. He liked the way it sounded.

"Wake up, Natsume", she whispered again. "Or else I'll have to kiss you"

He was surprised by her; she really was a mischievous girl in the inside. He didn't move, just waited for her to do as she promised.

"You asked for it", she said softly, giving him a soft kiss.

She almost shouted when she felt Natsume's arms taking her and placing her on his bed, the positions were reversed as Mikan was the one laying under him.

He kissed her again, and she didn't delay to answer his kiss. He then stopped kissing her lips and started kissing his neck. Mikan tried to stay as quiet as she could; she bit her lips trying not to make a sound.

"N-Natsume, food is ready", she managed to say.

Natsume growled in response as he gave her a quick kiss and sat next to her. "I'll take a shower, you go ahead"

"I'll be waiting", Mikan said with a smile, kissing his cheek.

"Wear something on your neck or we'll be busted", Natsume said with a smirk.

Mikan didn't understand what he meant until she saw herself on the mirror. She looked at her neck horrified, she had many kiss marks!

"Natsume I'll kill you!"

* * *

The bell rang, making all the students sigh in relief.

"Okay class, you're dismissed", said the teacher waving goodbye to their students.

Mikan stood up, and walked towards Natsume's desk, she found him sleeping with a manga on top of his face. "Did you even pay attention to the class?", Mikan asked taking his manga off his face.

Natsume only yawned. "Let's go home"

Mikan's frown disappeared and a smile took place, "Sure!"

They walked through the halls; everyone stared at them and whispered. It was the first time the cold-hearted class representative walked by somebody's side. And to make it even more surprising, she was smiling and actually having a conversation. Boys looked at Natsume with jealousy as the girls send glares to Mikan.

"Are you going home today?", Mikan asked once they left the school building.

"I must go or my father will kill me", Natsume explained.

"I want to go with you, Hotaru and I have a lot to-"

"You're not going", Natsume cut her off.

"Why not?", Mikan stopped walking.

"I need to see my father, I don't want you to get involved", he said calmly not stopping his pace.

Mikan walked faster to catch up to him. "Are you hiding something from me?"

"I'm not", Natsume locked his eyes with hers. "I'll take you tomorrow with me"

Natsume wasn't hiding anything from her, he simply felt like if he couldn't trust his father. He knew about Nozomi's and his relationship, and still didn't say anything, and worse of it all, he even help her to leave him.

Mikan nodded, "I understand", and after that she didn't speak anymore until they arrived home.

"I'm home", Mikan said receiving a warm welcome from his parents. She simply sighed when she saw Natsume going upstairs to open the portal and see his father. She felt sad but she was hoping everything will turn out well.

* * *

"I'm in", Ruka said in defeat.

Hotaru's eyes sparkled as a small smile grew on his face. "You've made the right choice"

"You sound like if you're selling me something", Ruka sighed messing his hair.

"Look, the plan is simple", Hotaru started. "You only have to do as I say-"

"Ruka!", Natsume shouted entering to the room without knocking.

"Natsume!", Ruka stood up hugging his best friend. "I haven't seen you in a while"

"A lot happened and I-"

"Did Mikan come?", asked Hotaru, this time it was her time to cut him off.

Natsume shook his head, "I'll bring her tomorrow", and he turned to look at Ruka. "Is my dad at his office?"

Ruka nodded, "You should hurry up and see him. He's been in a bad mood lately"

Natsume rolled his eyes, "I get it, thanks"

"Before you leave", Hotaru stood up patted Natsume's back. "Good luck with your dad"

He turned to look at her surprised but then nodded, leaving as quickly as he entered.

"What was that?", Ruka asked in disbelief. "I thought you hated Natsume"

Ruka didn't know that Hotaru's first affection towards Natsume wasn't more than a façade, in order to hide a small microphone on Natsume's back.

"We don't have to talk anymore, you'll have to follow me, part one of my plan is about to begin", she smirked making Ruka's sweat drop.

* * *

"Come in", said Ioran when he heard a knock on his door.

His eyes widened when he saw his son entering through the door, "Have you've been well, it's been a while father", he greeted politely.

Ioran raised a brow when he noticed his son's politeness, he was being careful around him.

"It took you four days", Ioran muttered.

"I know, I have been a little busy-"

"I don't need excuses", Ioran cut him off.

"Please let me explain, a lot has happened and I-"

"What could've happened? I send you to the human world to work, don't you remember? I wanted you to improve your skills, have you done anything I've asked on the past month? You can't even send your daily reports", Ioran snapped.

"Dad, I-"

"Natsume, you didn't follow my orders"

He was tired of being cut off so he decided to let his father finished talking.

"You won't return to the human world"

"W-what?", Natsume asked in disbelief. "Father don't do that please"

"You finished your mission, you'll start working back for the company", he explained looking at him seriously.

"Don't do it again!", Natsume raised his voice surprising his father. "You did it a century ago and you're doing it again? You might've break my relationship with Nozomi but you can't do it now"

"Don't tell me…", Ioran looked at him shocked. "You fell in love with a human, again!?", he asked almost shouting.

"It's the first time, Nozomi wasn't the one for me", he said seriously.

"You're engaged to Luna, have you forgotten!?", his dad asked furiously.

"I don't love her, haven't I said that before?", he answered back.

"I've waited enough for you to get married"

"I love Mikan, dad"

"Natsume can't you see it? Vampires and humans are no good together!", he started. "Do I have to tell you what's going to happen if you even think of keeping this relationship? She's going to die, you idiot!"

"I know", Natsume whispered. "But I still want to be with her"

Ioran sighed deeply, "You need to stop, if you get any further with her, her life will be in danger and you know it"

Natsume's eyes widened. He has forgotten about the position she was, "How many enemies do you think the company has? If they know the heir of the company is in love with a mere human, do you think they'll let her live? Do you think she's not going to be targeted?", he stopped speaking for a moment.

"Do you love her?", he asked once he calm down.

"I do", he answered with no doubt.

"Then do it for her, let her live like a human. Let her create a family, a vampire and a human can't have a family, it's impossible", he said with a sad look on his face. "I don't want you to be hurt"

Natsume's heart ached, harder than when he read Nozomi's diary. "Are you okay?", his father asked, he looked pale.

"I'm just tired", he answered.

Ioran snapped his fingers as his loyal butler entered the room with a cup of the well-known red liquid. "Drink it", he hand the cup to his son.

He drank it and gave a loud sigh, "How can I make the woman I love happy?"

He felt like if he was being selfish, like if he was going to make Mikan's life miserable if he continued, he wasn't aware before.

Ioran pat his son's head, "Let her go"

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 _I'm sure I'll have some of you telling me "Pleasee don't do that!"_

 _I know is quite a sad chapter but hey, Hotaru has a plan! Maybe she can save the day!_


	25. Don't let me go

_It's Monday! I feel so tired today, yesterday I participated in a race, and of course I didn't win. I didn't even run, I walked through the whole 6 kms. I mean, I was kind of forced to do so. The race was so early in the morning than waking up early today is like a nightmare, but again, you guys are waiting for this update so here it is!_

 **pennYnnep:** I laughed when I read, "My light bulb is flickering", don't worry I'm sure it will shine again soon! Hotaru really is taking the responsibility right now. Keep guessing, I love it!

 **Lexi1989:** Aww thank you so much! I know right, let's do it for the drama's sake haha! Everyone is putting their hopes on Hotaru, but hey, she's Hotaru Imai after all. I'm thankful for your support!

 **Anilissa:** That's great, having faith in Hotaru is all we can do now haha! I don't even know where I could buy the memorial book, but I hope you really manage to get it! You might be right or wrong, I'm not a spoiler so I won't tell!

 **Katherine Kalissa Amara:** I might add Youichi in this chapter since you seem to like him so much, it wasn't my first idea but I'm here to make you guys happy!

 **newroz :** I know! Poor Natsume, I wanted to hug him so badly!

 **FrozenBlossom:** Hotaru is everyone last hope haha, I hope she'll be able to manage! I loved what you said, that made me so happy! You love Mondays now! And thank you so much for re reading my story, I'm so flattered and grateful.

 **MelodyString:** Awww you're the cutest! It's alright the wait is over!

Enjoy!

* * *

 ***Chapter 25***

"What is the closest room to Ioran's office?", Hotaru asked, making her way to the office of the Hyuuga's corporation leader.

"Luna's office", he answered stopping when they reached the destination.

Hotaru turned to look at him with a bored expression. "Open the door", she said curtly.

Ruka gulped but then opened the door slowly, hoping Luna wasn't going to be there. To their surprise and relieve, the office was empty. However, pieces of shredded paper laid everywhere in the room, the chairs were upside down and a jar was broken.

Ruka looked at Hotaru worried. "What happened here?"

Hotaru simply shook her head, locking the door. She sat in one of the chairs that weren't upside down and took a small earphone.

Placing it on her ear, Ruka raised a brow. "What are you doing?", he asked utterly confused.

"I told you to follow me, now stay quiet", she send him a glare.

Ruka's sweat drop, this wasn't the girl he thought he knew. Since she gained back her memories she's been the Hotaru who avoided him.

Hotaru stood up abruptly, walking to Luna's desk. Then, she turned the laptop on, and started typing really fast. Ruka's eyes widened when he saw her taking the earphone of her ear and breaking it on the desk.

"Hotaru!", Ruka exclaimed surprised.

He then realized she took a small chip from the earphone, which was inside. She placed it inside the computer and then turned the speakers to high volume.

 _"I love Mikan, dad"_

Ruka gasped silently when he heard his best friend's voice. "How did you do that?"

"I hided a microphone in his back", she started. "It won't make his voice sound louder but it'll make me hear everything they say", she explained.

 _"Natsume can't you see it? Vampires and humans are no good together!",_ Ioran's voice sounded like if he was trying to wake his son up to face reality _._

 _"Do I have to tell you what's going to happen if you even think of keeping this relationship? She's going to die, you idiot!"_

Hotaru gulped, the conversation was about Mikan. She was glad Natsume did stick up to his word of loving her. But Ioran wasn't making it easy for his son.

 _"You need to stop, if you get any further with her, her life will be in danger and you know it"_

Hotaru and Ruka turned to look at each other immediately, Ruka with slight guilt on his face. "You knew about the consequences?", she asked.

Ruka only nodded.

 _"If you love her, let her live like a human. Let her create a family, a vampire and a human can't have a family, it's impossible"_

Hotaru frowned, knowing where this conversation was leading to.

 _"How can I make the woman I love happy?"_

Ruka closed his eyes, also realizing what was going to happen.

 _"Let her go"_

Hotaru closed the laptop with strength. "Tell me Ruka, what's going to happen to Mikan?"

Ruka sighed deeply. "I'm not sure"

"Which are your powers?", she asked abruptly.

"Depends on the ranking-"

"What are Natsume's powers?", she asked specifically, cutting Ruka off.

"Trespassing solids, strength, velocity and memory eraser", he explained.

Hotaru connected the dots, "Ruka, call Youichi"

"What for?", he asked suspiciously.

"Call him and tell him to meet us in the human world, right now"

* * *

Natsume took a big breath when he closed the portal; he had landed in Mikan's room. She was there, centimeters away, sleeping soundlessly in her bed.

He started walking towards her, his soundless footsteps made him reach her without waking her up. He kneeled down, just like when she played with his hair. He still remembered how she made him feel, she was transmitting all her love to him. If it was answered or not, she didn't care, she simply wanted to tell him she loved him.

He caressed one of her rosy cheeks then kissed her forehead.

"I love you", he whispered even though he knew she wouldn't answer him back.

Yes, he loved her. That's why he couldn't bring her misfortune. That's why Nozomi let him go as well, and thanks to that he found his true love. Hoping that if he lets her go, she'll be able to find her true love, he placed his finger on Mikan's forehead, just where he had placed a kiss a few minutes ago.

He closed his eyes, hoping his powers would work, at least just this time. He was surprised but relieved; his powers were working as he started seeing what Mikan's eyes see. He then reached the night, that night in which they shared their love. Their most important night, his chest ached as he removed his finger.

He entered his room heartbroken. He threw himself to his bed, the same bed of their special night, he wondered, why are the feelings so painful. This pain seemed to be taking away his life, suffocating him, drowning and taking it all from him.

Even though it was their special night, everything that happened to them as a couple, it was all completely erased.

It was all gone.

* * *

"What are we doing here?", asked the soul collector trying to understand Ruka's suddenly behavior.

"Lower your voice", Hotaru whispered back at him. "Do you want to wake her up that badly?" she asked annoyed.

Youichi turned to look at Ruka as he simply sighed, "I don't know a thing either"

"I need you to see into Mikan's memories", Hotaru explained.

Youichi raised a brow, "Why should I obey you?"

Ruka placed his hand on his shoulder, "Please, Youichi. It's for the sake of both Natsume and Mikan"

The grey-eyed one rolled his eyes, stepping closer to the sleeping brunette. He only stared at her, it was all he needed to see through her.

He messed his hair in frustration, "There's something wrong"

Hotaru stood next to him, "What is it?"

"There are no memories for the last few days", he explained making the gem-like eyed one growl. "Natsume didn't erased them completely, a few pieces of memory are still visible but really faintly, is even hard for me to see them"

"That bastard", she cursed taking Youichi by the shirt and a worried Ruka following behind.

Surprising the two demons, she opened Natsume's room and the three entered. He was sleeping tiredly, his eyes betrayed him; he must have suffered a lot.

Hotaru sighed, losing the wrath she had inside. "Youichi, look at Natsume's memories", she ordered.

He approached Natsume and stared intensely, his eyes widened as he processed the images, he suddenly covered his eyes.

"W-What is it?", Ruka asked worriedly.

"He erased Mikan's memory. She doesn't remember Natsume answering back to her feelings", he said what Hotaru suspected. "Apparently they had been together in _that_ way", he explained blushing.

"Natsume did!?", Ruka asked surprised.

"Pervert", Hotaru whispered.

"I'm not the one who did it!", Youichi justified. "I covered my eyes!"

"Bastard", she said again, this time for Natsume.

"But there's something else"

Hotaru raised a brow, clenching her fists.

"He's leaving back to the underworld tomorrow"

Hotaru closed her eyes for a moment, "I know what we'll do"

* * *

"What do you mean you're leaving!?", Mikan raised her voice as she stood from her sit.

They were eating breakfast when Natsume threw the bomb; that he was returning to England to be with his family.

"Sweetie", Yuka called out. "Please calm down and-"

"No mom", she answered back. "Why are you leaving? You can visit you family anytime!", she said referring through the portals.

"It's England Mikan, it's not that close", her mother explained.

"Are you really leaving?", Izumi asked raising a brow.

"Yes", he answered curtly.

"Then, what are you doing here? Go, I don't want someone who can't stay true to his feelings for my daughter", he muttered with resentment, standing up from the table and leaving the breakfast almost intact.

Mikan was surprised, which feelings meant his father?

To stop her from wondering, Natsume stood up, bowing. "Thanks for everything so far"

Mikan took his arm. "Natsume, what's happening? You're leaving now? Why?", she asked hurt.

"Nozomi is the reason", he whispered for only her to hear. Those words made her take her hand away with a hurtful expression.

Natsume wanted to hold her so tightly at that moment but he removed his gaze from her. She ran to her room, closing the door loudly, locking herself inside.

* * *

Mikan threw herself to her bed, sobbing soundlessly. The tears rolled fast through her cheeks as she didn't even bother to wipe them off. Her heart ached so badly, she knew she couldn't be Nozomi, even though their appearances were really alike and were blood related; still, she couldn't be her replacement.

She didn't want to be a replacement either but it was the man she loved after all.

She started muttering some words and ended up singing an old song she used to like a lot,

 _Don't, don't let me go_

She sang softly hiccupping through the song.

 _Don't make me hold on_

Her voice started to shake.

 _Don't, don't turn away_

 _What can I say_

 _So you won't_

She really wanted to know, what can she say to make him stay? To make him love her back? She has said many times she loves him, why is it so hard for him to understand? Even if he said he didn't want her in that way, he would still wait for him, as the foolish girl she became.

Unrequired love is a painful thing.

 _No don't, don't let me go_

* * *

Before Natsume could step another centimeter closer to the door, Yuka stopped him. "Here", she said handing him a phone.

"She told me to call her when you decided to leave"

Natsume looked at her unable to understand. He looked at the screen, realizing the call was already running, placing the phone to his ear he asked,

"Hello?"

"Natsume Hyuuga", the voice from the other side of the line called his name. He was taken aback, the voice seemed familiar but he wasn't able to recognize it.

"I know who you really are", she said again.

"Who are you?"

"I'll let you go for the meantime", she started. "But you have to promise me you'll return in a month", she explained the deal.

"Why would I do what you say?"

"Since I know you're a vampire", she explained as a matter of fact.

"Who are you?", he asked again.

"I'm Nozomi's daughter"

* * *

Mikan ran, almost falling from the stairs as she opened the front door of the house.

Still wearing her pijamas she shouted from the top of her longs.

"NATSUME!"

But it was to late, he was already gone.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 _Yes, I mean Yuka's mother and Mikan's grandmother!_

 _I was leaving a few clues about her knowing about her mother's past lover and all that, I think you already knew who was making the call haha_

 _Well, the end isn't too far away!_

 ** _Thanks to newroz for her amazing ideas!_**


	26. Was it a dream?

**pennYnnep:** *hands a handkerchief* It's alright, cry, it was a sad chapter. Surely you and Hotaru can execute the plan and save the day, I should add you in the story haha just kidding! I hope I'll make your frustrated mind and make you enjoy lots with this chapter!

 **Lexi1989:** You know I'm a drama lover haha! You're so cute, I laughed when I read that you send the first review by accident! I know, Natsume erasing that part of her memories is so cruel. I'm glad you've been liking the plot twists, a few ahead to come though! It's not over yet with the plot twisting. Thanks for reading dear!

 **Anilissa:** I can't tell you completely what her real intentions are but I can assure, you'll understand soon. You seem to have lots of questions, they'll be answer in this chapter!

 **Katherine Kalissa Amara:** I'd love to write a fan fiction for them together! Those are amazing animes!

 **newroz :** I'm doing fine, I rested after that race. Last week I felt so tired though, too much school work. Thanks for worrying about me!

 **FrozenBlossom:** Here's the new chapter! Please don't kill Natsume, he's too young (even though he's more than a century old haha) I'm so grateful, can't believe someone likes my story that much!

 **MelodyString:** I hope you'll heart will stop hurting after reading this chapter! Thank you so much, it's really hard for me to believe you love my story, makes me so happy!

 **1nicky303:** I'm so glad I've gotten your attention, I hope you'll stay tuned until the very end of the story that will actually be soon. Your review made me so happy, thank you!

Enjoy!

* * *

 ***Chapter 26***

It's been a month since Natsume left. Mikan hasn't changed much since then, which made her parents feel relieved. They feared she was going to return being that cold-eyed class representative, who took everything emotionlessly. Unknowingly for them, her behavior didn't change for a particular reason, or someone.

Ever since Natsume left, Hotaru comes to visit her every day and at the same hour. Sometimes, Ruka and Youichi come as well, we've become good friends. The first weeks they stayed 30 minutes, but now their visits are longer, about 2 hours or so.

Mikan turned to look at her wristwatch, she knew Hotaru will be here soon, and hopefully, Ruka will join them as well.

"Hi!", Mikan greeted with a smile when she saw Hotaru and Ruka coming out of the portal.

"Hello Mikan!", greeted Ruka back.

Hotaru simply gave her a small smile as the three sit down.

"I know I'm not allowed to ask about him but-"

"If you know you can't, then you shouldn't", Hotaru cut Mikan off.

"But it's been a month and you haven't said anything more than that he returned to the underworld and is working back for his father", she insisted.

"You're so stubborn", her best friend replied.

"Please, I won't ask again, just this time", she begged.

Hotaru rolled her amethyst eyes, sighing deeply, she turned to look at Ruka who simply nodded back at her.

"I'll leave you alone", Ruka stood up and left through the portal.

"Why did he leave?", Mikan asked sadly.

"Mikan, I'll answer a few questions", Hotaru started, ignoring Mikan's previous question. "But, I'll request something from you"

"What is it?", the brunette asked in curiosity.

"Go sit on your bed", Hotaru demanded.

She looked at Hotaru with a puzzled expression but simply followed her instructions. Once she was sited there, Hotaru kneeled down placing her head on her lap.

Mikan was taken aback by this, "Hotaru?", she asked.

"Can you play with my hair?", she asked.

Mikan heart hurt for a moment, she shook her head, unable to understand why she wasn't happy. Her cold hearted best friend has finally requested some affection from her; above all, she wasn't happy? She shook her head again, ignoring the sadness she felt inside and smiled, "Sure"

"Aren't you going to ask?"

"Y-yes", she had forgotten about it. "Eh-hem" , she cleared her throat.

"How is Natsume?"

"He's busy", she replied curtly.

"Give me more details!", Mikan insisted.

"He's back at his position of vice-president, doing better than ever"

"Is Natsume an amazing vampire?"

"He's good, he has strength, can go through things and", she stopped for a moment. "Natsume can erase memories"

"Natsume really is amazing", she said in admiration.

"I suppose, things are going well in the company and his father seems happier than ever"

"What about him, is he happy?"

"I don't know", Hotaru simply answered. "I have to go now", she announced suddenly.

"Why? You've been here for a short time", she complained.

"Today, it's an important day in the underworld, I have to go", she explained not giving more details.

"I understand", Mikan pouted.

Before leaving, Hotaru turned to look at Mikan, "Thank you"

Mikan tilted her head, "Thanks for what?"

"For everything", she said as she disappeared through the portal.

Mikan didn't say a word; her head was hurting so badly. It felt like this had happened before, she hated that feeling, the feeling of a déjà vu. And usually, she feels it frequently, and has strange dreams about things she never did but when she wakes up, she could feel how lovingly his hands touched her.

* * *

"How did it go?", Ruka asked when she reached his bedroom.

"I think it was okay, I did just what Youichi told me to do", Hotaru started. "Trying to recreate an important moment for her, one who she shared with Natsume is annoying", she complained sighing deeply.

"We've been making her remember little by little this past month, even though she's still unaware", Ruka commented.

"She's too slow; at this rate it'll be too late"

"Did you tell her about _it_?", the blond one asked with a worried expression painted all over his face.

"Of course I didn't, that idiot would've jumped into the portal if I had told her", Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"And what the hell is he doing here?", Hotaru asked when she spotted a grey haired one sleeping on the couch.

"He was invited as well", Ruka explained.

"Then he should be waiting somewhere else for it begin", she sighed again.

"You still hate him for wanting Mikan's soul? He has changed", Ruka defended him.

"Who's side are you?", she asked him raising a brow.

Before Ruka could answer Youichi spoke, "What's the matter?, I'm trying to sleep"

"You, soul collector", Hotaru called out. "As much as I hate to say this, I did what you said but she didn't gain her memories"

"As I said before", Youichi stopped to give a yawn, then continued. "Her memories are sealed, I'm not sure if that's the reason but remember Natsume lost his powers for a period of time, but still managed to almost erase her memories"

"You're saying he thinks he erased them completely?", Ruka asked.

"Surely, he thinks there's no chances he will remember him"

"First, I thought Natsume left her memories sealed because he was weak against her, but now I think, his powers were the weak ones", the soul collector explained.

"So that's why he's doing it?", Hotaru asked.

"Maybe that's the reason he decided to do what his father wanted", Ruka said. "Since he thinks he'll never be remembered by his lover"

"We should go now", Youichi stood from the couch, reveling a black tuxedo as Ruka finished arranging his tie.

Hotaru gave the two a pair of earphones, "We'll stay communicated"

"We're leaving", both said placing the earphones and waving goodbye.

How much Hotaru wanted to go, but it would be so risky. She sighed as she took the invitation lying on Ruka's bed.

Writing beautifully,

 _Natsume Hyuuga and Luna Koizumi's wedding._

"Today is the day, Hyuuga", Hotaru whispered for herself.

* * *

"Congrats dude!", Youichi said sarcastically.

"Shut up", the crimson eyed one said coldly.

"You shouldn't be doing this", Ruka said sadly.

"It was going to happen anyways, she's been my fiancée since I can remember", he justified.

"What about Mikan?", Youichi asked.

Natsume glared back at him, "She doesn't remember me", he whispered.

"You didn't erase all her memories about you, didn't you?", he raised a brow.

"I erased everything that involved me romantically, isn't it fine like this?", he looked serious but his best friend could spot the sadness in his eyes.

"You should've erased her memories completely if you were going to be so selfish", Ruka muttered with resentment.

"Poor girl, I can imagine how hard this month has been for her", Youichi sighed.

Natsume's eyes widened. "A month? It has been a month?"

"A month exactly today", Ruka answered raising a brow.

"I have to go back", Natsume muttered making, Ruka, Youichi and Hotaru, who was listening through the earphone, gasped in surprise.

"Coming back? On the day of your wedding?", Youichi asked in disbelief.

"Natsume you're going to go back to her?", Ruka asked with high hopes.

"No", Natsume answered curtly. "I made a promise with Nozomi's daughter, all I have to do is see her. I won't see Mikan, I'll marry Luna today"

Ruka raised a brow, "Mikan's grandmother?"

Natsume nodded, "I will be back in a moment"

"Wait! The wedding is about to start!", Youichi called out.

"I'll be right back!", Natsume excused himself entering through the portal and disappearing within seconds.

Youichi gulped, "Hotaru, what are we going to do?", he asked.

"I have to go to the human world to see what is this all about, Youichi meet me in Ruka's room", she explained as Youichi nodded.

"I'll be right there"

"Wait!", Ruka exclaimed. "You're leaving me alone in this mess?"

"I have a task for you as well", Hotaru said through the earphone.

"What should I do?", he asked hoping his lover wasn't going to say something too crazy.

He was wrong,

"Stop the wedding"

* * *

"Did you have a nice trip?", Yuka asked taking her mother's things into the house.

"I did", she said with a smile.

"Hey grandma!", Mikan greeted.

"Hi sweetie, you look better than I expected", her grandma said.

"What do you mean?", Mikan asked tilting her head a little.

"Nothing sweetheart", she replied with a smile.

As her grandmother, she expected to see Mikan as the cold teenager she used to be. After all, Natsume left her. She was surprised to see her as cheerful as when she was with him, however, she was grateful.

"Hello", Izumi smiled greeted but she simply rolled her eyes.

Yes, relationship between this two have never been good. After all, she had to give her only daughter to this man who barely spends time with his family, even though she knew he loved her and Mikan very dearly.

"He's not here yet?", she asked when she didn't spot him.

"Whom?", Yuka asked.

"Natsume", she explained as a matter of fact.

"W-what are you talking about?", Izumi asked, his brow twitching.

"I told him to meet me here", she turned to look at Mikan who seem to have seen a ghost.

"W-why would h-he come back, grandma?", she asked confused, her voice shaking.

"I told him to come, so he must come", she explained.

"That's why you suddenly wanted to visit?", Yuka asked trying to understand her mother's behavior.

"I can't believe it", Mikan said with tears accumulating in her eyes and threatening to fall. She turned her heal and left upstairs as quickly as her legs allowed her.

"Mom, you shouldn't have", Yuka complained.

"She was finally fine", Izumi muttered with resentment. "Why are you doing this?"

"That's something I can't tell you, he'll be here in any minute",

"That's impossible mom, he returned to England", Yuka tried to convince her.

Suddenly, the door was opened revealing Natsume Hyuuga in an extremely formal and fancy tuxedo, completely black with a red tie and a red rose inside his pocket.

"Pardon my tardiness"

* * *

"I can't believe she did that", Mikan whispered for herself.

She pressed her pillow against her face, hoping the fabric would wipe her tears away.

She missed him.

She walked towards his room and threw herself on his bed. Ever since he left, she never entered again but she didn't care anymore. Even though she counted the days and felt strong by saying she never entered that room again, she didn't care now about ruining her record.

She simply took one of the pillows and hugged it, just thinking about the many times Natsume slept in that bed.

How much she would've loved to wake up and see his face.

An imagine popped her mind, she saw herself waking up next to his sleepy face. She shook her head, many images were popping in and out. She turned to look at the corner of the room, another imagine apperead, he was there sobbing silently and she threw herself to him, giving herself entirely to him.

She shook her head again.

She had had a dream like that before, in which they shared their love after he begged him not to leave him.

" _Natsume can erase memories"_

Hotaru's words came into her mind, she then ran back to her room, looking for her calendar, it now had sense.

"It wasn't a dream"

* * *

"I came as I promised", Natsume said. "Can I go now?"

Yuka's eyes widened as Izumi only raised a brow, "Natsume, why are you being so disrectpetful?"

"Don't worry about it dear", Yuka's mother said. "I have some things to discuss with him"

"I have to go now, since I came I'm sure you'll keep my secret", Natsume threatened.

"You're not curious about how I got to know your secret?", she asked.

"Surely Nozomi told you", Natsume said.

"Then, would you mind paying a visit to Mikan?"

Natsume's eyes widened as his intimidating gaze disappeared. "That wasn't part of the deal, I'm leaving"

"So I can tell them?", Yuka's mother raised a brow.

"Go ahead, they won't believe you"

He turned his back and opened the door, "Goodbye then"

"NATSUME!", he froze completely, unable to say a thing.

Without any warning he felt her hugging him tightly, she was sobbing.

He couldn't look at her.

"Mikan, let him go", Izumi said angrily.

"Natsume, I've been dreaming about you", she started, ignoring his father. "I thought all the memories were dreams but I was wrong, it all happened"

Natsume didn't move.

"You erased my memories, didn't you?", she whispered for only him to hear.

Natsume flinched when she said that.

Mikan gave a few steps back, "I have something to say"

Natsume turned to look at her, it has been a month but it felt like a century. She looked as beautiful as he remembered. He wanted to hug her, to tell her he still loved her and that he was so glad she remembered him, but he couldn't.

"I have to go", Natsume said.

"Just listen to what I have to say and if you want to go after it, then I won't stop you"

Natsume's heart felt heavy, but he decided, it doesn't matter if she tells him she still loves him, he will not be weak; he'll endure the pain and leave for her sake. Only knowing she still loved him would be enough.

Everyone turned to look at Mikan, expecting her to say what she had to say.

Surely, they would've never expected the words that came out of her mouth,

"I'm pregnant"

* * *

 **Author's Note**

PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

Many of you already suspected it, well yeeees, she looked for her calendar to see if her period was on time.

Next chapter, another character will make his/her way into the story!

Please stay tuned!


	27. Taboo

Guys! I'm extremely sorry! This chapter is so delayed! I had a crazy week, you have no idea. I'm actually in exam week but I wanted to update at least this week on time. Thanks so much for the messages, I'm not dead haha!

 **FrozenBlossomz:** I'm so happy you like the story so far. Thanks so much for worrying, I'm okay just slightly busy! I'm also glad you were able to resurrect to read this chappie hahah!

 **Shiro:** Yes! The update is here!

 **YoNaMe:** I'm okay, thank you for worrying about me. I'm sorry it took me so long to update but here's the new chappie!

 **Rushda:** When I turn 22 I hope I'll still read fan fictions, you rock! I have another reader who's actually a good friend of mine, she's 26 and still in the Gakuen Alice game haha!

 **Katherine Kalissa Amara:** You really are an amazing friend! My sister is a huge fan of Fairy tail, I haven't watched the serie though, and kamisama I'm so looking forward the next kako hen episode!

 **PennYnnep:** I'm glad I was able to surprise you! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well! HAHAH I loved the idea of you as Ioran's superior!

 **MelodyString:** HAHAHA I'm so glad you found the funny side of it! Mikan's reckless and we know it haha!

 **NikoNikiLove:** Yes! She's pregnant yeeeei!

 **Diabula-Rasa:** I know you're a busy girl but you do have time to hang out with your friends, don't you? Hahah kidding! I finally updated yeeea!

 **Newroz:** Yeees, she's pregnant. The wedding might or might not be cancelled, you'll have to read this chapter to find out. Also, thank you so much, you are the sweetest girl ever, I'm okay just really busy but I managed to update so I'll hope I won't let you down.

 **Anilissa:** AHAHA Mikan is simply reckless, she'll do crazy things! Poor Izumi!

 **Lexi1989:** Thank you so much! You really are one of the most loyal readers I have! It'll be hard when this story ends since I won't be able to answer your reviews anymore *gets emotional*

Enjoy!

* * *

 ***Chapter 27***

Ruka kept walking back and forth, scratching his head in frustration. He was trying to think, he had never been good in this type of situation. He knew he couldn't let Hotaru down; she'll kill him mercilessly if he does.

Before he could give another step, the door was opened. He flinched when his eyes spotted a very angry Hyuuga.

"Ruka!", Ioran called him frowning hardly.

Ruka gulped, "Y-Yes?"

"Where is Natsume? He's 15 minutes delayed!", he complained.

"About that-", Ruka searched for the right words. "He's not here"

Ioran rolled his eyes, "Where is him then?"

"I can't tell you", Ruka whispered.

He raised a brow, "Of course, Natsume's behavior had been so nice through this last month. He was going to ditch the wedding and make me look like a fool"

"It's not like that", Ruka cut him off. "He really was going to marry Luna as planned but we-"

"We?", Ioran asked when Ruka let the sentence hanging on.

"Hotaru and I made him return to the human world", he confessed.

Ioran's eyes widened in surprise but then he sighed deeply, "He was doing this for the sake of his lover, you should've respected that"

Ruka didn't say anything.

"Okay, let's go", Ioran said.

"Where?", Ruka raised a brow.

"To the human world, to get Natsume back"

* * *

"Hotaru wait up!", Youichi said trying to match Hotaru's steps.

"Shut up", Hotaru whispered. "We'll be busted if they hear you"

"You are the one who's acting recklessly, we should be careful", Youichi whispered back.

"Obviously they are all downstairs since I can feel their presence", she explained suddenly stopping her steps.

Youichi almost stumbled with Hotaru's sudden stop. "What is it?"

"Listen", Hotaru said.

" _I have something to say",_ both of them heard Mikan say.

Hotaru felt a hand on her shoulder. "Don't touch me", Hotaru said removing the hand but almost gasped when she realized whose hand was he removing from her shoulder.

"Ioran?", Hotaru asked recognizing the man in front of her.

She turned to look at Ruka who stood behind with a guilty expression, pressing his hands together and muttering, "I'm sorry"

"And you are?", Ioran asked spotting the gray haired one.

Before Youichi could introduce himself, Natsume's voice was heard.

" _I have to go"_

Ioran nodded, "You see, he wants to leave"

 _"Just listen to what I have to say and if you want to go after it, then I won't stop you"_ , they heard Mikan say.

Everyone took a step closer, waiting for her to say what she wanted to say.

" _I'm pregnant"_

It took both, the ones who were hiding and the ones who were part of the conversation, a whole minute to actually process such information.

They heard a loud sound; they could spot a middle aged man who seemed to have fainted. Not even Yuka knew what to do since her husband had actually fainted.

"Dear!", she shouted but before she could step any closer, Izumi stood up and abruptly approached towards Natsume, frowning hardly. " _YOU DID WHAT TO MY DAUGHTER_ ", he grabbed him by the tie, almost chocking him.

Natsume's father almost jumps in action to protect his son but Hotaru stopped him. "Please, don't make a scene"

He could see how worried she was, surely she would've wanted to also stop hiding and say something.

" _Dad stop it!",_ Mikan begged.

" _So what if she's pregnant?",_ they heard a voice say, it sounded like an older woman.

"Who's she?", Ioran asked in a whisper.

"She's Nozomi's daughter", Ruka answered.

Ioran gasped silently, he recognized Nozomi as the woman she once separated his son from.

" _Mom this is a serious matter",_ Yuka said.

" _Remember when you arrived home with this man and said you were pregnant_?", she asked and Yuka nodded. _"What did I do? Did I choke your lover?"_

Izumi let go of Natsume, Ioran sighed in relief as Natsume started coughing on the floor.

" _Natsume and Mikan come with me",_ Izumi said making his way to the stairs.

"Let's get out of here", Youichi said.

"What are you going to do with the wedding", Hotaru asked Ioran when they arrived back to the underworld.

Ioran sighed deeply, "I'll call it off"

* * *

"What are you going to do about it?", Izumi asked Natsume.

"I don't know, I'm still unable to believe it", Natsume answered sincerely.

"I want to have this baby", Mikan said firmly.

"How are you going to do that?", her father asked.

"My father owns a successful company, I don't have economic problems", Natsume replied.

"I don't care about your father's status. I want to know what are you going to do to raise this child?", Ioran started. "Will you marry my daughter and create a family or you'll leave her and let us maintain her and her child"

"Dad!", Mikan exclaimed.

"If you don't want to take care of her child, leave. We're not forcing you and we can take care of them both", Izumi explained.

"I want to have my child", Natsume said.

"I don't believe you", Izumi said with resentment.

"I love Mikan and you know it", he locked his crimson eyes with Izumi's violet ones.

"You said that before but left for a month"

"I'm back"

"If it wasn't because of Mikan's pregnancy, you wouldn't be here", he said as a matter of fact.

"But I'm back now", Natsume took Mikan's hand. "I won't leave"

"You two are just teenagers", Izumi sighed. "I also got Yuka pregnant when we were teenagers, that's why I know how hard this will be"

"That's why we need your support", Mikan said.

"Please, let me return to this house and fill my role as a father"

* * *

"How are you calling the wedding off?", Youichi asked in curiosity.

"I have to apologize to everyone and don't give too many details", Ioran sighed. "This will make such a fuss with the guests"

"I'll go with you", Ruka offered.

Ioran nodded as they both made their ways to the ball room where the ceremony was going to be held. The guests turned to look at them, some with a puzzled expression and others with a frown on their faces. Surely, waiting 35 minutes for the ceremony to start can make anyone get angry.

Ioran made his way to the podium, he was going to tell the news when a hand rested on his shoulders. He turned to look at the pair standing in front of him, recognizing them as Luna's parents.

"We're really sorry", Mr. Koizumi said with a disappointed expression painted all over his face.

"What do you mean?", Ioran asked utterly confused.

He was the one who should be apologizing, not them.

"About the wedding", Mrs. Koizumi spoke.

"It was my son's fault, don't feel guilty", Ioran said.

"No, we knew she never loved him"

"Wait", Ioran said connecting the dots. "Don't say Luna-"

"Yes", they cut him off.

"Luna ran away"

* * *

"I can't believe you're pregnant", Natsume said when they finally let them be alone.

"Me neither", Mikan said with a smile. "But I'm afraid I'll have to leave school for a while"

"You'll graduate faster than the others, class rep", Natsume rolled his eyes.

"Only if I get a 95 in every exam", Mikan explained.

"You're the smartest girl I know"

"You think so?", Mikan asked blushing slightly.

"No", Natsume teased.

"Oh come on!", Mikan complained. "You better treat our kid better than you treat me"

Natsume took a step closer to her, "I missed you", he whispered as he hugged her.

"Why did you leave me?", Asked Mikan hugging him back.

"I thought it would be better for you, your safety and happiness is my priority"

"But you are my happiness", Mikan gave him a quick kiss.

Natsume raised a brow, "A month and you kiss me like that?"

Mikan blushed intensely taking a step behind but Natsume placed his hands on her waist and brought her closer to him. He lowered his face to reach Mikan's and kissed her passionately. Making her understand how much he missed her.

"I love you", Mikan said with a smile.

"I love you too and our baby"

"Aren't you scared? I mean, we're so young", Mikan hesitated.

"I'm over a century old, you should speak for yourself", he teased her again.

Mikan rolled her eyes, "I mean, I'm not sure if I'm mother material"

"You'll do fine", Natsume assured.

* * *

"Natsume hasn't come back?", Ioran's butler asked.

Ioran shook his head, "I'm afraid he won't return any soon"

"Why?", the man standing next to the door asked.

"Natsume has fallen in love with a human", he confessed.

His eyes widened, "Again!?"

"That's why he didn't marry Luna today even though everyone is saying that Luna ditched him the day of the ceremony"

"That's good for the company", he explained in a business mode.

"But I feel guilty with Luna's parents", Ioran sighed deeply. "I guess they really weren't for each other after all"

"What's going to happen with the human? A century ago you treated the case, why can't you do it now?", he asked.

"This time is different"

"What can be the difference?"

"The human girl is pregnant"

"But that's impossible!", he exclaimed.

"I know, but I don't know how to tell him the truth", Ioran said.

"I've been serving you as butler for more than two centuries already, I know your story and past but this time, I don't think there's a way out"

Unknowingly for them, a third person was hearing the conversation.

* * *

Mikan entered her room and threw herself to her bed. She felt so tired but she couldn't measure how happy she felt, Natsume was back and she had her family support. Even though things weren't going to be that simply, she still had decided to work hard.

She was about to stand up to change into her pj's but she gave a step back when she saw a portal opening. She smiled to herself, Hotaru hadn't come today in all day so she was wondering when she was going to appear.

Her smile disappeared when the person who came out of that portal was someone she didn't recognize.

"Mikan Yukihira?", the woman asked taking a step closer to inspect the girl in front of her.

"W-Who are you?", she asked scared.

"I'm the older one here, you should introduce yourself first", she explained.

"Yes, it's me", she managed to answer.

Even though she didn't know this woman, she couldn't help but to ask herself why did she look so familiar.

"You're the one who thinks she's carrying Natsume's baby"

"You know Natsume?", Mikan asked.

"Don't be fooled, you're not carrying a baby", she pointed her stomach. "The union between a demon and a human, what do you think it will be?", she started. "What you have inside is nothing but a soulless demon who's taking your soul when he/she will born"

"W-what are you talking about?"

"It's a taboo and you're paying the consequences"

Suddenly, the door was opened, revealing a crimson eyed one who froze when she spotted the woman in front of him.

"Aoi!?"

* * *

 **(Author's Note)**

Let me explain a few things, Aoi has a total different behavior than in the manga, I like this Aoi but don't worry, she still is a sweatheart, just a bit brother complex maybe?

And of course, things couldn't go that smooth for a vampire and a human, hope you will not hate me.

The end is coming soon!


	28. Our baby

**FrozenBlossomz:** I'd say Izumi took it well since he had experience it before, even though he almost chokes Natsume though! You know the relationship between the Hyuuga siblings, they really care for each other but no more than that haha!

 **YoNaMe:** I'm so glad you liked the chapter! And yess, poor Izumi he fainted!

 **PennYnnep:** There are many similarities with mangas and movies but hey, I hope I'll be able to surprise you anyway! I'll try not to do anything reckless but I can't guarantee a thing haha!

 **Diabula-Rasa:** You know me, drama can't miss any of my chapters. I'm glad you liked it though! And yeei I'm happy you like my crazy version of Aoi.

 **Newroz:** I'm glad I'm still able to surprise you! Hope I'll keep surprising you this chappie!

 **Anilissa:** The answers you're looking for are all in this chappie, hope you'll enjoy it as well. I'm sorry about my grammar mistakes, guess I wrote too fast!

 **Lexi1989:** I feel the pressure haha! Well, It'll be a while until I actually came up with something but I really like the supernatural theme I don't know why. I really wish to be 26, have a work and keep writing, I admire you so much!

Enjoy!

* * *

 ***Chapter 28***

"Aoi!?", Natsume asked in disbelief. Aoi's face was filled with shock; she wasn't expecting him to arrive to her room.

"It's been a long time Natsume", she returned to her serious attitude.

"What are you doing here?", he asked her debating whether he should be happy or worried about her abrupt visit.

"I came to speak with her", she confessed.

Natsume raised a brow and turned to look at Mikan who seemed to be about to cry. "If you did anything to her I promise I won't let this slide", he frowned taking Mikan from her hand and hiding her behind him.

Aoi gave him a disappointed look, "You've never treat me like this before, is she more important than me?"

"Aoi", Natsume called out, draining out his angriness. "You are very important to me as well as Mikan"

"We haven't seen each other in 50 years and still you treat me like this?"

Mikan kept hiding, asking herself if she should say something or remain quiet.

"You're the one who suddenly left without a word", Natsume complained.

"I came to your wedding, what a lovely wedding it was!", she commented in sarcasm.

"W-Wedding?", a small voice asked behing Natsume's back.

Natsume turned to look at her, "I was going to marry today Mikan", he explain hoping not to hurt her.

"Fortunately, the bride also ran away", Aoi commented looking straight at Mikan's orbs.

"She did?", both Mikan and Natsume asked.

"You too are so synchronized!", Aoi said in irony.

"You didn't marry and came back for me? What will your dad say?", Mikan asked both worried and relieved since he didn't marry someone else.

"I'll take care of that later", he took his gaze off Mikan and on to Aoi. "What did you tell Mikan?"

"The truth", she said curtly as a matter of fact.

"Tell me!", Natsume raised his voice surprising Aoi.

"Why have you been so foolish? The union between a demon-blooded and a human-blooded one, what do you think it will be?", she asked without expecting his answers. "I left to start an investigation about species, ours and theirs"

She kept talking, "This past 50 years I've been researching why vampires and humans can't get along, you can't form a family with a human. It's a taboo, every taboo comes with a consequence and this one you broke is the worse one you could break"

"What are you talking about?", Natsume asked, barely understanding.

"The baby will form as a normal human, in 9 months he will eventually born but the baby you've got inside is already dead"

"D-dead!?", Mikan asked as her heart beat rapidly.

"He will have life once he's born, he'll grow by the strength that your human blood possesses, but…", she took a breath. "He or she will take her mother's soul in order to live"

"That can't be", Natsume shook his head.

"I'm sorry but I can promise for all the love I have for you, I'm not lying"

"How can I believe in you?", Mikan suddenly asked with tears already dropping from her eyes.

"I'm Natsume's twin sister, you can trust me"

* * *

"DAD!", Natsume called out, opening the door with force, almost breaking it and the wall with the impact.

Ioran's eyes widened but then left out a sigh, "You know it already?"

"HOW COULDN'T YOU TELL ME!?", Natsume asked both incredibly angry and disappointed.

"How was I supposed to know you'd do something like that!", his father said in justification. "Didn't you find it weird I tried my hardest to separate you and that human a century ago!?", he was speaking with resentment.

"How is that Aoi is allowed to know but I can't-", before he could end his point, Ioran stood from his sit and raised his voice.

"Aoi knows!?", he asked utterly surprised.

"She told me about it", he explained.

"You've seen her? Where is she?", he asked looking around, hoping she'll appear out of the nowhere.

Natsume sighed deeply, knowing his father missed her daughter very much, just as Natsume missed her. He still remembered the shock he felt an hour ago when he heard Aoi's voice through Mikan's door. How happy he felt but then stood by Mikan's side when seeing her so afraid.

"I'll tell her to come", he whispered.

Ioran nodded gratefully, "Did she tell you about the baby the human is carrying?"

Natsume shook his head, "That's not a baby"

Ioran raised a brow, "You seem to be very angry about it"

"Mikan's really going to die?", he asked ignoring his father's previous statement.

Ioran nodded, "The baby will take her soul away"

"That's not a baby dammit!", Natsume shouted. "What can I do to guarantee her life?"

"Unless you're able to make it disappear, she won't be able to get away with it", he explained.

"How can I make it disappear?"

"I don't think there's a way", Ioran sighed frustrated.

"There must be a way!", Natsume raised his voice.

"Try to understand-"

"Understand!?", Natsume asked with irony. "You have no idea! You don't know how it feels to be about to lose the one you love!"

He left the room fuming of angriness, thinking for sure, his dad didn't know a thing about the situation. If only he had warned him, they wouldn't be in this mess.

"You have no idea", Ioran whispered.

* * *

"You knew!?", Natsume asked entering Ruka's room with a quick pace.

Hotaru who was reading a magazine exchanged a look with the crimson eyed one who seemed to have real fire in his eyes.

"What are you talking abo-", he wasn't able to finish his question since Natsume took him by the neck of his shirt, pulling him closer.

"The hell are you doing Hyuuga?", asked Hotaru worried for Ruka.

Natsume let go, "You knew about Mikan's fate didn't you?"

Hotaru raised a brow, "Mikan's faith?"

"Mikan is pregnant", he explained unaware of Hotaru and Ruka's spied on them.

"And?", asked a confused Ruka.

"She's going to die! The thing inside her is going to take her soul away"

Both Ruka and Hotaru's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Mikan will die?", Hotaru asked as if she's seen a ghost.

"You really didn't know?", Natsume asked Ruka still doubting. "But you're one of the best scientists in the underworld!"

"I don't specialize in taboo areas", Ruka defended himself. "However, what you're saying is true?"

Natsume nodded as his body collapsed, he kneeled down and started crying, as loud and as much as he ever cried.

Losing his lover was an unbearable pain.

* * *

Natsume opened his eyes tiredly, he found himself in his bed. Well, his human world bed, which he actually liked even more than his old bed. It didn't mean this bed was better, all the contrary, it was small and old but it had an special meaning.

He now felt a little bothered by being there, regretting the night he spend with Mikan in that same bed made him growl. A beautiful memory that had become a terrible one.

He sat on the bed; the taste on his lips was certainly blood. Surely, Ruka must have given him some and then send him home.

He sighed, messing his hair a little and then felt surprised when he saw someone sleeping next to him. She was kneeling down on the floor as her head rested in the side of the bed.

He gave out a sigh, and started playing with her hair.

"Wake up", he whispered caressing her cheek.

Mikan slowly opened her eyes as well, "Hey", she whispered back.

"How are you feeling?", he asked, surely the news had a big impact on her.

"I'm okay and the baby is fine as well", she smiled but Natsume gave her an angry look instead of the tender one he had a few seconds before.

"Don't call that a baby"

Mikan frowned, "It is a baby, our baby"

"Didn't you hear? That thing will take your life away!", Natsume raised his voice.

"That _thing_ you're talking about is _our_ baby!", she emphasized.

"Don't call it like that!", Natsume lost it. "Do you think I'll sit arm crossed and wait until you die when you give birth? You're totally wrong"

"Then you should change your mind, I'm having this baby!", Mikan raised her voice as well.

"I love you Mikan, have you forgotten our promise to be always together!?", Natsume asked frowning hard.

"If you love me then you should love our baby as well"

"I can't love something that will take my lover away from me!", Natsume said in desperation.

Mikan sighed, taking a step closer to Natsume and giving him a hug. "I don't like fighting with you but I guess we'll be fighting a lot on this nine months", she said sadly.

"I won't let you have that thing", Natsume said decided.

"It's my last wish", Mikan smiled weakly.

"Don't say that!", Natsume shouted, his eyes reflecting so much pain.

"Reality has also hit you, hasn't it?" she didn't wait for his reply. "I was dead before we met, I had lost my best friend and anything seemed to have sense anymore. You gave me love, hope and my best friend back. I've met amazing people but most importantly, I've loved like never before and that has no price", she kissed Natsume's lips quickly.

"I love you and this selfish feelings can lead me to do something you'd hate, even if you would hate me, if you are alive then I wouldn't care about anything else"

Mikan gave a few steps back, "You would kill our baby?", she asked afraid.

Natsume didn't say a word.

"Whatever happens, I want to give you this child", Mikan smiled. "I won't be able to live forever as a human by your side but this baby can be the memory of me for all the centuries you'll keep on living"

Natsume gave a sad look, leaned closer and kissed her deeply, hoping she'll be able to understand how much he loved her and how much she'd missed her if something happened to her.

"Let's enjoy our time left", Mikan smiled but Natsume didn't answer.

He had nine months left until his heart will be forever broken.

* * *

Mikan washed her face with the cold water that came from the faucet. She had tried her hardest not to cry in front of him. When he left to get answers back to the underworld, her sister left immediately, she had a feeling she didn't really like her but also, she didn't think she was a bad person, maybe just worried about her dear brother.

When she was left alone she cried so much, but she cried even harder when Ruka and Hotaru came to the human world carrying Natsume who fainted due exhaustion. Hotaru cried as well, hugging her and promising she'll find a way to save her with Ruka's help.

She wasn't expecting a miracle, and honestly she didn't want it. She only hoped for Natsume to get to love their baby and eventually for him or her to become a memory of the love they shared.

She gave another sigh and entered her room which was totally dark, before she could threw herself into her bed as she always does; she spotted due to the moonlight, someone sitting on her bed, looking at her directly.

Mikan didn't shout this time or felt scared; she knew who the person in front of her was. Even though it was the first time they two see each other, she had a feeling she knew who he was.

"You're Natsume's dad aren't you?"

* * *

 **Author's Note**

The story will end in chapter 30!

Omggg sososo soon!

Thanks for all my lovely readers and reviewers, I love you!


	29. We're going where?

_GUYS! Please don't hate me! I know I haven't updated in more than a month. I'm extremely sorry, I have been so busy. You have no idea how crazy the whole thing has been. Ugh so many exams and activities and of course baking lots! I really have no words to express how grateful I am for your patience and love you've always make me feel._

 _Here's the new chapter, hope I won't let you down!_

 **YoNaMe:** Thanks for worrying about me, I'm okay! Just had lots to do but hey good thing is we're only one chapter to go! Thanks for being so patient!

 **PennYnnep:** It's not going to be your last guess since you're still a chapter left to go. Well, I can't say for sure what will happen now since there's still much more to discover. But who knows, you might be right or wrong! Please enjoy!

 **Newroz:** I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! God I missed replying to you so much! I hope you'll forgive me and enjoy this chapter!

 **Anilissa:** Noo, this is not the final chapter, the next one it is! I loved the part where you said, "UNLESS THERE'S A MIRACLE!" hahaha laughed so much but hey who knows? I might do something crazy in the end!

 **Lexi1989:** Really you're a role model! I missed talking to you and reading your stories. Good thing is that now I have so much to read to catch up! Hope you like this chapter!

 **NikoNikiLove:** I can't guarantee her life but stay tuned!

 **Ahiruprincess:** Thank you so much! Hope you'll enjoy this update!

 **StarElise:** Noo, next chapter is the last one! We still have one to go!

 **FrozenCrimsonCroissant:** I'm sorry it took so long to update, hope you'll stay tune and all your questions will be answered!

 **Katherine Kalissa Amara:** that would be THE biggest plot twist ever!

 **AzoorStriker:** Thank you so much for such review! Please do check your PM! Hope I'll be able to help you with your questions.

 **Guest:** I'll help your thirst just as you said! Here's the new chapter!

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 _ ***Chapter 29***_

"Are you Natsume's father?", Mikan asked even though she already knew the answer.

The man simply nodded; indeed he was Natsume's father. He was surprised she was able to guess right away.

"You are Mikan, aren't you?", Ioran asked inspecting her in front of him. Even though it was dark, he could see her perfectly fine. He was surprised by his sight; she was beautiful but didn't really think it was his son's type of woman.

"I am", Mikan answered taking sit next to him. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"What are you going to do about the baby?", he asked.

"I'm having it", she explained sure about her decision.

Ioran raised a brow, "Even if it risks your life?"

"Of course", she smiled weakly.

"You seem scared", the vampire commented.

"I am", she confessed. "It's scary, even though I try to look brave to not upset Natsume. Still, the idea of dying can terrify anybody", she took a breath. "But, I can't help but to love the baby I have inside of me"

"If you die, what guarantees that the kid will live as well?", he asked.

"What do you mean?", Mikan asked unable to understand truthfully.

"Do you think Natsume will ever love him or her?", he sighed. "Once you, his lover, is taken away, he'll feel resent towards the baby you died protecting"

"He wouldn't do it", Mikan assured.

"I'm his dad, who do you think knows him better?"

"I trust in him", Mikan frowned.

Ioran scratched his head, "I don't know for sure what he'll do but I need a heir for the company. So I'll be taking both of them to the underworld"

"Wait", Mikan interrupted him. "What about my family? I want them to know my son as well. I already told them I'm pregnant!"

"I know you already did", he recalled when they spied on their conversation. "Don't worry about that, I'll erase their memories"

"Please don't!", Mikan begged.

"Lower your voice", Ioran pledged. "Look, once you die, you won't be able to stop me"

* * *

"AHHH!", Mikan shouted opening her eyes quickly.

Her chest was unsteady as she breathed in and out really fast. Her heart was beating rapidly, her hands shaking and the cold sweat dropping from her forehead.

"Mikan!", she heard Natsume's voice as he opened the door without even knocking.

"Are you okay?", he asked her sitting next to her.

Mikan didn't talk as she hugged him tightly. Natsume sighed in relief, at least she was safe. With his long sleeved pj's shirt he cleaned Mikan's forehead drying the cold sweat from her face.

"Did you have a nightmare?", he asked with a soft voice.

"I-I guess", she managed to say but her voice was still breaking. "But it felt so real"

"It's alright now", he hugged her back.

"Natsume", Mikan suddenly called out.

"Yes?", he titled his face towards hers.

"How is your father?"

Natsume raised a brow, "My father?"

Mikan nodded, "What kind of man is him?"

Natsume smiled, "I dislike him"

Her eyes widened, "What do you mean?"

"That's how I'm feeling right now", he started. "I always thought he was childish but I'm being the only one childish here. I got so mad at him because he didn't tell me about your condition. But I understand he wanted to protect me, but I acted so selfish", he took a breath and gave her a weak smile. "Why the sudden interest?"

"I had a dream", Mikan started. "He seemed to be really scary but I can't remember what he said to me"

Natsume was surprised by Mikan's words, "You dreaming about my father?"

Mikan nodded, "It was just a dream though"

Before Natsume could say anything else, Mikan gave him a quick kiss and then smiled widely. "Let's get ourselves ready and take a walk"

* * *

"Good morning sweetie", Izumi smiled towards his beloved daughter then turned to meet the gaze of a raven haired one walking next to her. "And you", he rolled his eyes.

"Morning to you too, Izumi-san", Natsume said with sarcasm.

"Don't start this early in the morning", Yuka interrupted placing their breakfasts in the table. "Food's ready"

Mikan took a sit first and Natsume intended to sit next to her but his sit was suddenly taken by Izumi, who only gave him a victory smile; Natsume on the other hand rolled his eyes again.

 _Talking about childish people_ , he thought realizing he wasn't acting as childish as this man.

"Why are you two so dress up for?", Izumi asked with a raised brow. He hadn't realized before but now he was wondering why her lazy daughter was so finely dressed in a Sunday morning.

"We're going on a date", Natsume said as a matter of fact, deeply he wanted to make Izumi angry.

Mikan's eyes widened and her cheeks quickly turned to a red color. She wasn't going to say it like it; she was going to sugarcoat it as 'going for a quick walk'. She had thrown the 'bomb' not long ago and was trying to take it slowly now that she had her parents acceptance.

Izumi's brow twitched in irritation as he struggled with his jealousy. "But Mikan has to rest", her dad justified.

"She needs fresh air", Yuka teamed up with Natsume.

"Fine", Izumi rolled his eyes.

They waved goodbye and promise to return early. Izumi kept silent even after the door was closed and they had disappeared. He was thinking something deeply; his odd behavior didn't go unnoticed for his wife.

"Dear?", she asked slightly worried and curious.

"Huh?", he answered looking at Yuka.

"Are you okay? You seem...", she thought for a second. "Distracted"

"I'm okay", Izumi smiled back at her. "Just thinking about Natsume and Mikan's situation"

"About the baby?", Yuka asked sitting next to him.

He nodded, "Do you think Natsume told his parents about Mikan being pregnant?"

Yuka frowned slightly, "I don't know. He hasn't left back to England since he heard the news", she recalled. "And I don't think you tell your parents you're expecting a baby through a call or message"

"I thought so too", Izumi sighed.

"I guess it's time for us to meet Natsume's parents"

* * *

The emotionless amethyst eyed one closed the door softly, trying not to make a sound.

"Where were you?", she heard a familiar voice ask.

She was taken aback by that, she knew Ruka was always out in the laboratory at this time.

"Thought I wasn't going to notice?", he asked before getting the answer of his previous question.

Hotaru gave a soft sigh, "I can't tell"

Ruka raised a brow and crossed his arms, "It's been the second day you've sneaking out when I leave and then return minutes before I come back"

The short haired one rolled her eyes, "Well now you know"

Ruka frown, "Hotaru"

His voice sounded deeper than usual.

"Ruka", she copied him and called his name.

"I'm not playing games", Ruka sighed massaging his temples. "You can't be seen by anyone? Have you forgotten about it?"

She nodded, "Can we have this conversation later? I have to go somewhere else"

"Now you're keeping me another secret?", he asked irritated.

She sighed deeply, "I 'm not", she started. "It was supposed to be a secret"

"But?", Ruka interrupted.

"Don't interrupt me", she complained. "Follow me"

"You're not going out", Ruka commanded.

"Do you trust in me?", she asked looking directly into his blue eyes.

"Of course I do", Ruka sighed draining his anger. "I'm scared what they'll do to you if they find you. Ioran hasn't approved you yet and-"

"I've been talking to him ever since the day Mikan announced her pregnancy", she confessed cutting him off.

Ruka's eyes widened, he didn't know a thing about it. He was trying his hardest to hide Hotaru from Ioran but she had been meeting up with him? And hey! He got scolded for interrupting her just a second ago but she could interrupt him without a problem!?

"You've been meeting with him?", he asked ignoring his thoughts.

"That's what I said", she answered as a matter of fact.

Ruka's brow twitched, "I meant…Tell me the details!"

Hotaru thought Ruka's behavior was amusing but decided to speak seriously. "After Mikan's big announcement he came to your room when you were gone"

"What did he tell you?", he asked full of curiosity and worry.

"Come with me, I'll show you something", she said before answering his question.

He nodded and followed her; she didn't say a word in the way to where she was leading him to. Many vampires came in their way as they greeted Ruka but completely ignored Hotaru; actually couldn't see her.

They reach their destination as both of them looked to a closed door.

"We're here", she announced opening the door with a key she was holding the entire time.

She opened the door and Ruka's eyes widened.

"What is this place?", he asked touring the new space.

"My laboratory", she gave him a small smile. "Ioran gave it to me, as long as I research something he asked me to do"

"Did you do all of these?", he asked taking a look to all the inventions ahead.

 _ **BAKABAKABAKABAKA**_

"This is my favorite", she smirked.

"What the hell-", he couldn't finish the sentence since he glared the weapon she was carrying, he remembered being hit by it before.

She was an inventor after all.

"What is it called?", he asked hoping she would remember such a thing.

Her memories had return but she had forgotten about her ability, or so he thought.

"Baka gun"

Ruka smiled and hugged her tightly, "What a pretty scientist"

"Inventor", she clarified hugging him back but then pushed him away softly. "I need to go back to the human world"

"Wait, I still have lots of questions", Ruka spoke. "Like why the other vampires ignored you?"

"The other vampires can't see me since Ioran put a spell on me", she answered his previous question. "That's all the questions right?"

"Why do you want to go to the human world?", he added one last question.

Hotaru looked at Hotaru seriously, "I know something about Mikan's faith"

Ruka's eyes widened, "We should tell Ioran first"

Hotaru shook her head, "No, I don't think we can trust in him"

Ruka frown slightly, "Why can't we trust in him? He's like a father to me"

"I don't know the reason behind his actions but he's been hiding something important", she explained.

"What will happen to Mikan, Natsume and the baby?", Ruka asked.

"I'll tell you everything when the time is right"

"We should tell Ioran anyway!", Ruka exclaimed.

"No, he knows about it… he knew it all along"

* * *

"Too meet my what?", Natsume asked in disbelief, wondering if he didn't understand Izumi's words.

"Your parents", he repeated.

"He's from England, we can't bother his parents to come all the way here", Mikan justified hoping her parents will let it slide.

"We know that already", Yuka took the role in the conversation. "But we insist"

"I understand why you want to meet them", Natsume finally answered giving Mikan a sign that it was okay to talk about it.

"I've told you already about my mother", he started. "My dad has never told me much about her. All I know is that she died when I was a kid, that's why even if I wanted to, you won't be able to meet her", he gave a soft sigh. "But I do have my father by my side, I'd love you to meet him but he's a very busy man."

Izumi nodded understanding. "I thought so too"

Mikan sighed in relief, "So dad, you'll meet him some other time"

Izumi shook his head, "No, we're meeting him soon"

Natsume and Mikan both exchanged confused expressions.

Yuka smiled towards the pair of teenagers, "Tell them already honey!"

Izumi smiled as well,

"We're going to England!"

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 _I hope you like this chapter lots!_

 _I'm still apologizing for my lack of activity in the past month! Even though I already explained everything in the 'Question Time', I'm still really sorry and THANK YOU for understanding and for your patience for this story._

 _One more chapter to go!_


	30. The End

_I KNOW IT HAS BEEN AGES! I really don't know nor think someone still reads this fanfiction but I'll still will end it. Finally, last chapter is here!_ ** _Please do read the last Author's note once you finish this chapter!_**

 _Answering time!_

 **YoNaMe:** It indeed was so long this chapter! Thank you so much for your patience. And yes, the real life really does mess with my anime and manga life! Can't put into words how much your words means to me, a thousand thanks.

 **lexy1989:** I'm extremely grateful with you especially. You've been hands down, one of the most amazing readers. I've been so lucky to have you as one of my very special readers. I hope you're doing well and working hard as always. You're like a role model to me and someone I'm keeping inside my you, thank you and thank you!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Welcome to England, please come in!", Ioran said with a smile as he opened the door to the Hyuuga's mantion.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you", Yuka said once they sat on the living room.

"I'm glad you visited", Ioran smiled back at the pair.

Mikan looked at Ioran silently, she still couldn't believe that Natsume's father had that kind of conversation with her a few nights ago. She felt like it was a dream, definitely he couldn't have said such things and mean them.

"Well, you already met my father, we should go now", Natsume said standing up.

"No way, you can stay here all the time you want!", Ioran said with a smile,

Natsume send him an I'll-kill-you glare but then remembered the deal he made with his father.

* * *

 _ ***Flashback***_

"Mikan's parents want to meet me?", he asked after a long laughter.

"I've never asked a favor from you, so just this time"

Ioran interrupted his son. "Sure thing, I'll help you. In a month you work enough to save the entire company. I want to show you my gratitude so I agree. But since it's such a big request, you have to be the best son ever"

"Best son?", he asked.

He nodded, "A loving and caring son towards his father"

Natsume almost shivered. "I understand"

"It's decided, I'll move the mansion to a pretty place in England", he explained.

His son rolled his eyes. "Don't make it too flashy"

"The first impressions are important Natsume"

 ***End of flashback***

* * *

"It's a beautiful house you've got here", Izumi commented. "Natsume said you own a company"

"I do, that's why I'm really happy for this child to be born", he explained with a smile.

Mikan frozed for a minute, could it be…the conversation wasn't a dream?

"I'm relieved you accepted very well the news", Yuka said.

"Up at this point, all I can do is accept it and support them"

Mikan looked at Ioran again. He seemed like such a nice father. Someone unable to harm anybody. But again, that conversation that she hadn't even talk with Natsume about, kept going round and round her head.

"Is everything okay?", Natsume whispered for Mikan to hear only.

She turned to look at his stunning crimson eyes and nodded. It was like if he could see through her and immediately detect she was hiding something from him.

Her behavior didn't get unnoticed by him. "Dad, I'll take Mikan for a walk"

Izumi stood up "Is my daughter a dog or something?"

"I didn't want to say a date because you're so sensible Izumi-san", he smiled ironically back at him.

"Stop it already", Mikan stood up taking Natsume's hand. "Let's go"

"You really cherish your daughter", Ioran said with a sad smiled. "It makes me miss mine more"

"Do you have a daughter?", Yuka asked. "Nastume never talked to us about her"

"She left us a long time ago", he explained.

* * *

"I'm sorry my parents brought so many problems for you and your father", Mikan apologized once they were out of the house.

They started walking towards the nearest park.

"Don't mind that", Natsume said. "I want to know, if you're hiding something from me", he stopped walking.

Mikan stopped walking as well unable to look at his eyes and lie. "I'm not"

He sighed, "I will ask again, this time look at my eyes and answer sincerely"

Mikan closed her eyes. She didn't want to tell her about that conversation. She didn't even know if it was all a dream or it was reality. She didn't want to break the bond between Natsume and his father. Surely if she said anything about it, he wouldn't be able to forgive him.

"Look at me", he grabbed her wrists.

"Look at that couple fighting, should we call the police?", a voice was heard.

Mikan opened her eyes, "No we're not-", she stopped when she recognized the couple standing in front of her view line.

"Hotaru and Ruka!", she called out for them.

"What a scene you we're making", Ruka patted Natsume's back.

Nastume sighed, "What are you two doing here"

Hotaru smired, "See that house over there?"

They turned to look at the house she was pointing. "That's Ioran's house, we just came from there", Mikan explained.

"See that house next to it?",Ruka asked.

"The house of the neighbors I guess?", Natsume asked.

"Correct, that's our new house", Hotaru explained.

Mikan and Natsume exchanged looks. "What?"

"Please take care of us, neighbors"

* * *

Hotaru entered their new house next to Ruka.

"Operation ' _make them know we're here'_ was a success. Now they will stay longer time in England, where the plan will be taking action"

"Nice to hear that", Youichi stand from his sit. "I came to hear the plan Ruka talked about"

Hotaru sat next to him as she took the notebook laying on a table nearby.

"I've been researching family tress from both sides", she started explaining. "But I've barely gotten some information from Natsume's side. I feel like there's something missing"

"There are two possible options to get that information", Ruka sat down as well.

"Natsume's twin sister, Aoi; whom we know not much about and disappeared fifty years ago.", Hotaru continued. "And Luna Koizumi"

The soul collector turned to look at both of them. "You want me to talk with her?"

Hotaru nodded. "I'm afraid you're the only one who can do it?"

He shook his head. "Why?"

"Don't you know what happened to her?", Ruka asked him.

"Did something happened to her?", he asked with worried easily visible on his face.

"She ran away the day of her wedding and hasn't been found since then",he explained.

"Still, what can I do?", Youichi asked again acting like if he didn't care.

"Luna is the scientist who created the portals", Hotaru explained. "If you use your powers and ask her to come, she'll definitely hear you"

"Even if she listen to my request, she won't come"

"Why do you think that?", Ruka asked surprised.

"Because I rejected her", Youichi explained sincerely.

"I've known Luna for a long time", Ruka said. "She must be wishing to see you again"

"Please Youichi, let's try it out. This might be Mikan's last chance", Hotaru almost begged, something that she only did when it was for her best friend's sake.

He sighed deeply. "I'll do it"

* * *

Both Mikan and Natsume entered to the house with confusion plastered on their faces. They had so many questions. Why were they on England? Rather, what were they doing on the human world? And even bought a house?

"They're definitely hiding something", Natsume muttered and Mikan nodded.

"You're back already?", Yuka asked when she spotted them at the door.

"Took you too long", Izumi complained.

"Did you like view, Mikan?", Ioran asked smiling at her.

She was taken aback by his words directed to her. They didn't' get to see anything though. "Yes, thank you", she lied.

"Mikan, would you mind helping me with the lunch preparations?", Ioran asked with a friendly smile.

"I can help too!", Yuka offered herself.

"Please, you're my guests. I want Mikan's help so I can show her a few balanced meals that are good for a pregnancy", he explain.

"That's very kind of you", Yuka smiled.

"I'd love to help", Mikan smiled back at him.

 _It was a dream after all,_ she thought.

"Have you think about what I said?", Ioran spoke once they were in the kitchen.

Mikan looked at him utterly surprised. "It wasn't a dream?"

Ioran shook his head. "You will die giving birth to this child. You still won't change your mind?"

Mikan stopped shaking and turned to look directly at his eyes. "I won't. I'm having this baby even if it costs my life"

Ioran smiled weakly. "Alright then, I promise to take good care of the baby once he's born"

"What are you two talking about?", Natsume entered the kitchen with a frown on his face.

"You know what will happen son, I'm just telling Mikan that she can rest assured", his father explained.

"Do you really think I'll sit down and wait?", he asked in disbelief. "I can assure you, I'll try any method possible to save the woman I love and my child"

Mikan smiled back at Natsume, even if he wasn't able to do so, even if she dies in the process, she knows Natsume will never be alone anymore.

Ioran raised a brow, "keep that promise"

* * *

"The portal is opened", Ruka said.

"Remember, you have to call her and if you listen her voice, use your powers to trace her and bring her hear", Hotaru explained.

Youichi nodded as he approached the portal.

He opened his mouth to call out for her but he didn't say a word. He simply threw himself inside the portal and disappearing in seconds.

Hotaru looked at Ruka. "What the hell did he just do?!"

Youichi traveled trought the portal as he landed in a scenery he had never seen before. The blue and endless sea was just in front of him. He stood up, dusting off the sand of his pants.

He was surprised by image of Luna with her hands covering her face.

So in the end, the person crying that he heard through the portal indeed was Luna.

"Luna", he called out for her.

She turned to look at him and laugh ironically. "So know I'm imagining things"

"How so?", he asked.

"You know like feeling so lonely and wanting to see someone so much that he actually appears not only in my dreams but in my day dreams", she explained.

Youichi didn't know what to say.

"Why so silent Youichi from my imagination? Come and sit next to me?", she invited and so he did.

"Why did you ran away from your wedding?", he asked.

"Not only I didn't love my fiancé but also I couldn't face him nor Ruka"

"You can still ask for their forgiveness", he stood up. "Come with me, I'll help you with that"

* * *

Ioran entered his room and gave a soft sigh. He had never seen his son so determined before, even when he was with Nozomi, he would never have that look on her face.

He felt a presence in the room, immediately turned to look at the window where someone was easily recognized.

"It's been a long time"

His eyes widened in surprised, unable to believe who he was seeing in front of him. He started running towards her.

"Aoi, I've missed you so much!", he hugged her.

"Me too dad", she hugged him back"

"Why did you leave? You're not leaving again, are you?", he asked almost like begging.

"I won't be leaving for a while", she explained. "There's something I need to do"

"What is that?", he asked in curiosity.

"Save Mikan"

* * *

"I shouldn't have believed in that soul collector! He used the portal to escape!",Hotaru kept complaining.

"Maybe something happened", Ruka tried to calm her down.

"Have some faith in me", Youichi said entering the room with Luna.

Luna opened her eyes in disbelief as she realized it wasn't a dream. "Ruka, it's that really you?"

"It is me", Ruka smiled at her.

"How can you smile at me?", Luna asked hurt.

"I already forgave you, you should do the same", he explained.

"I almost killed the one you love!", she shouted.

"But thanks to that I recovered my memory and remember my love for the inventions", Hotaru said with a little smile. "We really need your help"

"We want to save Mikan", Ruka spoke.

"I'll help", she replied immediately. "I owe Natsume a lot"

"You're not the only one who owns Natsume an apology, I'll help too", another voice joined them.

Aoi!?

* * *

"So Ioran told you to come?", Ruka asked Aoi.

"He told me about your little reunion of nerds so I tagged myself in", she explained.

"We're grateful, since we have so many questions about your family tree", Hotaru added.

"If I'm not mistaken, you've been researching something for the past half century", Luna commented.

"You've been researching on me huh? Well that's true", she started. "Fifty years back I learned the truth about the connections between humans and vampires", she took a deep breath. "I had a best friend, who was also a scientist. He fell in love with a human and I encouraged him to go out with her. After some time she told me the news she was pregnant. I was happy for him. Nine months later he came cursing my name, telling me she died while giving birth and the doctors couldn't explain why since she was healthy"

Hotaru shivered by the resemblance of Mikan's case.

"So I started researching. Once there's a union of the blood between species, a demon is born. However, since there's only demoniac power from one side, he isn't strong to live on its own. He is technically dead, and when the time to be born comes, he'll take the mother's soul in order to live as a half vampire"

"There's no option B?", Asked Luna.

Aoi shook her head. "Well, only getting rid of the baby"

"It has to be another option!", Hotaru raised her voice.

"I've been trying to find another one, I just think it's impossible after all"

* * *

"This is the house, right?", Natsume asked knocking the door.

Mikan grabbed her hand. "Everything will be fine"

Ruka opened the door, "Hi guys, don't you think you can come a little bit later?"

Natsume smiled, "Sure"

Ruka and Mikan looked at Natsume in surprised.

"Imai, what happened are you alright?!", Natsume asked looked behind Ruka.

"Hotaru?", Ruka asked turning to look behing him.

"Quickly Mikan enter the house!", Natsume pulled her inside and started running.

"Natsume! Mikan! Please stop!", Ruka shouted behind them.

"What is happening here?", Natsume asked when they reached the living room and found all the familiar faces gathered together.

Youichi looked at them. "So, it wasn't the pizza guy?"

"Explain", Natsume crossed his arms.

Ruka gulped. "We met so we could discuss how to help Mikan"

Natsume's eyes softened. "That's why I came here too"

Mikan smiled. "Thanks everyone for worrying about me"

"Have you gotten any advance?", asked the crimson eyed one.

"Truth to be told, we don't think there's other way but to get rid of the baby", Aoi explained.

"Don't say it like that", Luna said. "What she meant is that we're still haven't make any advance but the worst case scenario is that one"

"That's bullshit", Natsume said angrily.

Mikan took his hand. "I appreciate your concern but I will keep this baby even if it means risking my life"

Natsume turned to look at her with obvious pain in his eyes. "Please don't say that"

"I still think there's other way", Hotaru spoke. "Aoi, tell us about your family tree"

Aoi nodded. "My grandfather was a noble vampire, my grandmother the daughter of a noble. Their union brought my father who married a lower ranked vampire who was born by", she stopped talking. "Who was born by…"

"Who was born by?", Hotaru asked.

"I don't know my mother's origin"

* * *

 ***8 months later***

"I hate him, I definitely hate him", Natsume said referring to his dad. It's been eight months since he suddenly disappeared. Just when they were about to ask him about the family tree, he left like if he knew they were coming with questions. Like if he was hiding something.

It's been researching like crazy ever since that day in England. They have returned to their house and Ruka and Hotaru bought another house close to Mikan's.

Natsume was losing his mind, all the researches led to nothing and the time was getting closer.

"You didn't sleep today either right?", Mikan asked him worried.

Only by seeing her, it was easy to realize the baby was going to be born anytime soon.

"I can't sleep", he said taking another sip of his coffee, not even looking at her.

Mikan sighed, she knew it hurt him seeing her at that stage of the pregnancy.

"I'll go to Hotaru's house", she excused herself.

Walking made her feel better with everything. She knew Natsume loved her too much and he was so afraid to lose her.

She knocked Hotaru's door.

"Welcome!", greeted Ruka with a smile.

"Hi Ruka!", she greeted back.

"Hotaru, Mikan's here!", he shouted. "She most be in her invention room"

Mikan sat down to wait for her but a sharp pain made her fall from her sit. She couldn't move, her knees had giving in.

"Mikan!", shouted her best friend when she saw her on the ground panting heavily. "Quickly call Natsume"

"Let's get into the portal to Mikan's house", Ruka said.

Natsume almost threw her cup of coffee when he saw the portal opening in the living room. He felt even more scared when he saw Mikan panting on the floor looking like going through a lot of pain.

"We have to take her to a hospital", Ruka said. "But what kind of hospital? She's a human but she's having a demon"

"Let's take her to the human hospital", another voice joined.

"Dad!", Natsume called out for him.

He hated him but was so happy to see him.

"Save Mikan!"

"I can't", he said curtly.

"But I'll save your baby", Ioran said carrying Mikan into a portal and disappearing.

"Quickly, let's follow them", Hotaru said.

* * *

Natsume ran through the halls of the hospital. "Is Mikan Yukihira here?"

"No, I'm sorry", the nurse said.

"Next hospital quickly!"

They had been jumping from hospital to hospital.

"Is Mikan Yukihira here?"

"It is, she's having a baby in the room of maternity"

"She's here!", Natsume said in relief.

He ran as fast as his feet allowed him.

 _Mikan please be safe…_

 _Mikan please be safe…_

What an irony, a demon praying for someone's sake.

He opened the doors of the room as he heard the new born cry.

* * *

 ***5 years later***

"I'm home Souta", Natsume said with a smile entering the house. "Did you enjoy with grandma?"

"We had lots of fun", Yuka smiled.

"Thanks for always taking care of him. I'll bring him back tomorrow"

"Daddy you know", his son started.

"What is it?"

"In school we'll be celebrating mother's day and…"

Natsume stopped walking, "That's not a good idea and you know it"

"Yeah, let's go home and eat"

Natsume slided the key and opened the door.

"Welcome home Natsume and Souta!"

"Well isn't that the most requested actress in the whole country?", Natsume kissed his wife.

"Thanks to that you can't even attend to the events at school", Souta pouted.

"What, of course I'm going"

"Mikan", Natsume stopped her. "Last time the school had to close since nobody entered to their classes"

Mikan pouted. "Fine, I'll go in disguise"

Natsume smiled, "Sure, sure, let's see how well that goes"

"Good news, I prepared dinner!"

Both of the father and son looked at each other worried.

"I promise this time it will taste good!", Mikan smiled.

"Why are you so sure?", Natsume asked raising a brow.

"Because I had a few helpers", she admitted.

The bell rang and Mikan knew exactly who they were. "My helpers are here"

"Uncle Ruka, Uncle Hotaru!", Souta exclaimed.

"Can we join you?", Ruka asked with a smile.

"You brought wine?", he asked his best friend.

"Of course, it's the less I can do for an ex vampire like you"

* * *

 ***Flashback***

 **5 years back.**

He opened the doors of the room as he heard the new born cry.

The scene he saw was enough to bring tears to his eyes. Mikan was carrying the baby with a smile meanwhile he cried safely and healthily.

His father patted his back. "Congratulations, it's a beautiful boy"

Natsume waked towards his lover and child, he had Mikan's hair and Natsume's eyes.

"Is he a half vampire? How is Mikan?"

"I'll answer the questions you wanted to ask eight months ago", he interrupted his soon.

"Bring everybody"

Once Natsume, Mikan, Ruka, Hotaru, Luna and Aoi gathered, Ioran spoke.

"My wife wasn't a low ranked vampire, she was a human", everyone looked at him in disbelief but still listened carefully. "He died giving birth at you too. One of you got her demoniac powers and the other her soul. One of you drinks blood when ill and the other drinks it every day. One of you is a full vampire and the other is a human"

"I'm a human?", Natsume asked.

"You were born as one but I gave you a little of my demoniac powers and with the blood I made you drink everyday your power became stronger. However if you stop drinking it, you lose your powers"

"So when Mikan and I-"

"You two were humans and this baby is as well a human"

"Why didn't you say anything", Mikan asked.

"I told Nozomi about it but she was so scared she ran away", he confessed. "I needed MIkan to prove she was strong enough. When I told Mikan about it she didn't doubt. That's why I said ' _it's her'_ "

 ***End of flashback***

* * *

"I don't miss it to be honest", Natsume said.

"I'm glad you're happy Natsume"

How can I not be? I have it all", he patted his best friend's back.

Everyone left and Mikan land Natsume left Souta on his bed.

"We should go to sleep as well", Mikan said with a smile.

Mikan laid down next to him in the bed as he hugged her. "Hey Natsume, don't you sometimes regret not being a vampire anymore"

Natsume hugged her tighter. "I wasn't a vampire from the beginning anyway"

Mikan sighed. "I feel like I took something important from you"

Natsume kissed her forhead. "You are every important part of me"

She turned to give him a quick kiss. "I love you"

"Just a quick kiss? Don't you want to give Souta a little sister or brother?", he asked with a smirk.

She covered with the blankets. "Natsume!"

He smiled softly, "I love you too"

 **THE END**

* * *

 **(Author's Note)**

 _To everyone who read this story, to everyone who favorited it, to everyone who reviewed it, to everyone who had to stick with my terrible delated chapters, to everyone who had to deal with my terrible orthography, thank you very much!_

 _Sometimes I felt like giving up with many aspects of my life. I stopped writtinf this fanfiction since I felt stucked and unable to move forward. A lot happened meanwhile doing this fanfiction. My mom's accident, a terrible heartbreak, a lost of many friends, a change of school, graduation, looking for a college…everything that happened I keep every one of you in my heart as if you were there supporting me every step of the way._

 _My most sincere thank you!_

 _Let's see each other in other story!_


End file.
